


For Better or for Worse

by inqqued



Series: Julian and Garak after DS9 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon Cardassia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqqued/pseuds/inqqued
Summary: After dancing around each other for months Julian and Garak have finally discovered that all they really want is each other. But that's not the end of the story.Now they embark on making a life together on Cardassia and like most things in life things don't always go as smoothly as they had planned.(AN: this story picks up only hours after the previous one finished so it might be worth reading that one first.)





	1. The First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a short starter but over all this story will be a long one :)  
> Warnings for this story may change. I don't want to give too much away but I also don't want to offend anyone so just keep an eye out for any additions.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

CH1.

 

.The First Morning.

 

 

 

As morning broke Garak woke up in the usual way. His internal clock as always impeccably woke him nice and early to be ready for another long day at the Central Ministry. For a moment he was confused as to the extra warmth in his bed. Then the last night came back to him in a rush.

Watching the lights of the city go on together, the kiss and the awful fight that followed and then unbelievably Julian showing up at his door that same night. After finally getting things cleared up they had come together most wonderfully.

Garak smiled as he opened his eyes to this new day. Julian had said that every day he wanted to fall asleep in Garak’s arms and wake up every morning the same. So far they were doing well in that regard and Garak reflected that this was the first of many to come.  

Presently Garak was holding Julian’s back to his chest, “spooning” he believed the term was. Julian’s long legs even bent with his own curling into him so completely. Julian’s bare shoulder was so tantalisingly close that Garak leaned in slightly and indulgently breathed in the scent of his new lover. In some ways it didn’t feel new. More like he and Julian had finally progressed to the next stage of their long relationship.   

Julian’s scent brought up images of last night. Oh the sounds he had made, those little moans and curses. And then he had begged. Begged for him! Oh and the feeling of being inside him, his Julian. That first moment of sinking himself into his tight heat…

Too late Garak realised his mistake as blood flow was decidedly redirected down south. As it was his crotch was lightly cradling Julian’s arse. It wouldn’t do to simply evert into his still sleeping mate. Really he had more control than _that_! He wasn’t some fresh faced youngling.

Then Julian shifted subtly against him and Garak had to repress a groan. Maybe he was a little out of practice. Very carefully as to not wake Julian Garak shifted his hips away just enough to put some space between them.

For a moment Garak thought he had been successful but then Julian huffed in his sleep and wiggled back following Garak’s retreat. If anything Julian was pressing more firmly into Garak than before.

Garak took a deep calming breath. He could feel his body wanted to respond, wanted to bloom and evert. Why did Julian have to feel so good? It was time for some more decisive action. Just as Garak was about to move back again to put an even larger gap between them Julian wiggled against him. This time in a far more apparent motion.

Garak narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Propping himself up on an elbow he peered over the lovely length of Julian’s neck and shoulder to catch his expression. Julian might have been asleep but the slight curve of his lips that gave him away.

“Good morning my dear. Having fun are we?” Garak said lightly.

“Mmmhmm, but not as much fun as you seem to be.” Julian replied unabashed and this time he blatantly ground his arse into Garak’s slight bloom.

Garak’s breath hitched and without a witty retort he allowed himself this moment just to lie back down and enjoy the feeling of it all. Lying in the warmth of his room, the sun slowly rising over his homeland as he lay in bed gently rocking his hips with his mates. He could get used to this.

Garak felt his slit bloom further as he partially slipped out. He was still doing his best to hold himself back but the little breathy moans Julian was emitting were really testing his control. As he slid further between Julian’s cleft he couldn’t help groaning at the delightful friction. Julian’s own movements became more urgent and on a hunch Garak slipped his hand over Julian’s hip to investigate the state of his neither regions.

“Oh yess.” Julian moaned tilting his head back. Julian’s member was already hard, hot and full.

“Who’s having fun now?” Garak smirk into Julian’s neck giving it a bite and a kiss. Julian’s only reply was a contented sigh as Garak swirled his thumb over his shafts dripping head. The digit becoming slick with pre-come.

For a while they simply moved together. Hips and pelvises rocked languidly and Garak’s hand squeezed and slicked up Julian’s cock. His own now fully everted throbbed as it slid between Julian’s firm hindquarters. The friction was teasingly good but not quite enough as he was clenched between them.

Julian’s movements suddenly change from lazy to desperate.

“Shit!” Julian swore and launched forward to grab the bottle of oil that had been left on the bedside table.

Quickly he handed it back to Garak and Garak knew what he wanted. It was what he wanted too. Like a well-rehearsed dance Garak slicked himself up while Julian automatically bent his knee up opening himself wider for Garak. Still loose from their coupling earlier Garak’s hardness sank into Julian’s tight heat with ease. Both men moaning their pleasure at being joined so intimately again.

Garak’s hips snapped forward and a fast pace was set. They writhed on the bed together, Garak’s chest to Julian’s back with Julian’s top leg flung behind Garak’s knee that bent up to opened him further. One of Julian’s hand grasped at the bed covers while the other reach behind to grip Garak’s jutting arse cheek. Garak’s arms had managed to wrap themselves around Julian’s torso. One hand firmly holding Julian to him while the other worked in rapid rhythm on his throbbing shaft.

Their movements became rougher then Julian gasped loudly bowing his tight arse into Garak firmly. Julian shuddered as his scent filled the room and his fluid coated Garak’s hand. Now Garak truly let himself go thrusting in to the hilt one last time while enjoying the way Julian clenched uncontrollably around him and the tightness in his gut clench almost painfully. Garak muffled his own shout into the back of Julian’s neck as he came filling him up completely.

The room stilled and all that was left was their heavy breathing as they recovered from their exertions. Garak found himself stroking Julian gently from chest to belly, around to hip and then back again. What a perfect way to start the day.

But eventually the day had to be addressed so against what his body wanted to do (stay curled up with Julian) Garak eased himself out of Julian’s warm body and out of bed. Julian grumbled intelligibly but otherwise didn’t move looking far more likely to drift back to sleep.

When Garak returned from the bathroom it was apparent that he was correct. Julian was still in the same place he had left him. Garak chuckled deeply.

“Julian. Julian dear you need to be getting up.” Garak said gently while standing over the bed.

Julian rolled to his back and glared lightly up at Garak. This time Garak chuckled louder. Julian looked absolutely dishevelled. Splayed out as he was over the rumpled sheets with his hair a mess, his neck mottled with love bites and then of course partly covered with the evidence of their earlier carnal activities. He was glorious and Garak looked down on him with not only amusement but adoration.

“Come now. If you don’t get up soon you’ll be late for your shift.” Garak continued unfazed by Julian’s glare.

Julian only grunted at first but did sit up with one hand coming up to rub his face.

“Yes your right I know.” Julian shifted uncomfortably and looked down at himself. “Ah, I’m going to be needing a shower. You wouldn’t mind would you?”

“Of course not and I would like nothing more than to grant you this, but I am afraid there is a problem.” Said Garak gravely.

“What’s wrong?” Julian asked looking worried.

“My water rations only allow for one shower a day and as you can see,” and Garak gestured to his own naked body “I am also in need of a shower. But I do have a solution to this little predicament of ours.”

“You do, do you?” replied Julian fairly certain he knew where this was going but it was fun to play along. 

“I do but I’m afraid it may be a personal sacrifice on both our parts.” Garak said and still kept a straight face but his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

“Oh dear, _how_ personal?” Julian said also trying to sound serious.

“ _Very_ personal. We would be required to have our shower together.”

“How dreadful.” Julian said in mock horror but instantly smiled as he accepted Garak’s outstretched hand. Garak easily help Julian to his feet and was eagerly lead to join Garak in the shower.    

*

They soaped each other up enjoying each other’s gentle caresses and Julian reflected that this should be more awkward than it was. In every relationship he had ever been in there was a period where both parties were still figuring out how to be together.

He and Garak however moved around each other like they had been doing it for years and yet it was all such new territory. Both men were happy to use this time in an unhurried exploration of each other’s bodies. Julian lathered his hands with the foamy Cardassian soap and revelled in the opportunity to trace Garak’s scales and follow the patterns they made all over his body.

Garak did simular by following the contours of Julian’s muscles. Garak carefully washed away the leftover fluids of their night and morning together and while he touched Julian quite intimately the caresses was more soothing than exciting.

Under the water of the shower they could just be together and once they were both suitably clean they just held each other until the water stopped.

 

*

Once Julian had dressed (in his cloths from last night) he went to the kitchen and dining area to find Garak. Garak had somehow managed to dress both quickly and impeccably looking every bit a prominent Minister for Cardassia. He moved through the kitchen with ease and Julian stood a moment just to look over him feeling incredibly lucky.

Garak was looking extremely handsome in his sharp dark suit but it wasn’t just a desirable partner that Julian had gained it was so much more. Garak was someone who was endlessly intellectually stimulating for him and while Julian knew he had yet to conquer the labyrinth of Garak’s mind he was certainly up for the challenge. That was part of the fun after all.

He knew Garak in ways that few did, there was the chance that Julian was the only person alive who knew him so well. It was a privilege that Julian would never betray.

“Ah there you are. I got you some breakfast using your ID number, I hope you don’t mind.” Garak said gesturing to a plate on the table.

“My ID? How did you..? Never mind.” Said Julian shaking his head. Of course Garak knew his ID number, there was no point asking how and Garak smiled innocently as he joined him at the table with that infuriating sparkle in his eyes.

Julian looked down at his plate and saw that he had been given his favourite breakfast food too. He could make a big deal about it but really it was quite pleasing to have a partner that knew him so well. Instead he happily accepted the Tarkalean tea he was offered.  

After a few bites of breakfast and sips of his tea Julian brought up something that had been weighing on his mind. He wasn’t quite sure how to fraise it or how it would be received but after all their past misunderstandings Julian felt it would be better if he was more direct than their usual conversations would allow.

“I’m going to have to run back to my quarters to change before heading to the hospital. I can hardly show up wearing this.” Julian started and grimaced looking down at his rumpled clothing.

“A wise assessment my dear. What would your colleagues think?” Garak said with clear amusement his eyes also lingering on Julian’s state of dress.

“Yes well, I expect I’ll be back here tonight.”

“I certainly hope so.” Garak said looking thoroughly pleased.

“And it’s likely I’ll be faced with the same problem tomorrow…” Julian prompted hoping Garak would see were this was going.

“Oh I _really_ hope so.” And Garak’s smile turned almost predatory.

“So…” said Julian leading.

“So?” Garak razed his eye ridges questioningly and then turned back to his breakfast. 

Julian had to resist the urge to lung across the table and strangle him. He really did love the man but he could be so infuriatingly obtuse when he wanted to be. Instead Julian looked to the ceiling in a bid for patience.

“So what if I brought my cloths here?” Julian said in exasperation. He had started confidently but when Garak’s eyes flicked up to meet his he suddenly felt nervous. “I mean really, it seems like the most practical thing to do.”

“It does sound that way.” Garak said carefully, perhaps even nervously too. “If you are going to go through all that trouble you might all well bring all your things over. No point keeping a room you no longer need.”

Julian smiled wide.

“That would be quite selfish of me. Keeping a whole apartment empty with resources stretched as thin as they are.” It was a little of an over statement. Cardassia had been making great strides lately but that really wasn’t the point of the conversation.

“In that case I am duty bound to insist that you hand over your temporary living space as soon as possible.” All of Garak’s serious tone was ruined by the smile in his eyes. “For the good of Cardassia of course.”

“Of course. I’ll be out by the end of the day.” And Julian managed to bow his head respectfully before breaking out in a deep chuckle.

“Cardassia thanks you for your swift response in this matter.” And Garak soon joined Julian in his laughter.

Julian promptly finished his breakfast and then had to get going lest he be late for his shift. Before leaving he stopped for a long goodbye kiss. Both because he wanted to and now because he could. Garak certainly didn’t mind and nuzzled into his neck before releasing him for the day.

It was only as Julian was walking out to his quarters that the enormity of all that had happened really sunk in. He was with Garak, he Julian had finally taken the leap and found someone to love and that loved him in return. To top it all off he would soon be moving in with him. No one would be taking the smile off his face today. Julian wasn’t sure he could stop if he tried.

 

 

 


	2. Logistically Speaking

 

CH 2.

.Logistically Speaking.

 

 

 

Doctor Palma was as usual very busy but did make the time to see Julian when he asked for a meeting.

“Julian please sit. It’s good to see you. I must admit I will be sad to see you leave at the end of the month.” Palma said honestly and took a seat behind her desk while Julian sat across from her. Julian had not only been invaluable to the hospital but had become a good friend.

“Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Julian said somewhat nervously.

“Oh, how so?” asked Palma clearly curious.

Julian hesitated.

It just occurred to Julian that he was unsure how private he and Garak’s relationship actually was. He wanted to tell Palma about Garak (she was both his friend and colleague) but wondered if Garak would like their private life kept more discreet. Not that Julian would be able to live with a secret affair. He would have to have a conversation with his elusive partner first but for now he could settle for telling Palma the bare basics.

“I was hoping to extend my stay at the hospital… permanently.”

Palma looked genuinely surprised but not unwelcoming.

“Lakia Hospital would be lucky to have you. I’m certainly not going to turn down a highly talented doctor like yourself but I have to ask why you have decided to stay on Cardassia? There must be hundreds of opportunities out in the universe for waiting for a talented young man like yourself.”

“I happen to think Cardassia and its medical practises hold plenty of challenges to keep me busy for the rest of my life and well…” Julian search for the right words. “While my career would continue no matter where I am, Cardassia has one thing that the rest of the universe doesn’t have. Someone who means a great deal to me.”

Palma’s eye ridges shot up in surprise. She certainly hadn’t expected that.

“I see.” She said understanding Julian’s meaning and smiled as her colleague started to blush.

Palma began to chuckle.

“Julian you really are something. Just when I think I have you all figured out you go and do something totally unexpected.” And she shook her head with amusement.

“Well I hope you think that’s a good thing.” Julian smiled wide in relief.

“Most defiantly. I’ll get the forms started to get you a permanent position here. You’ll be needing a new uniform. Although…” and Palma looked Julian’s slim build over. “all the men’s hospital uniforms are fitted for a Cardassian’s physic, you might have to find someone to alter them for you.”

Julian could barely suppress his laugh but as it was he managed a calm. “I can think of the perfect man for the job.”

“And how about living arrangements after your last month with the Neutral Volunteers Union is over? I believe your room has already been assigned to a new volunteer when the month ends.”

“Er, that’s not a problem either. I mean that’s already been taken care of.” And against Julian’s will he was blushing furiously again. 

“Of course it has.” And Palma was positively gleeful and she wanted to ask a great deal more but felt this was not the right time…yet. “I look forward to having the opportunity to figure you out Doctor Bashir.”

Julian rose from his seat and barked a laugh. “Well when you do let me know. I don’t have a clue either.”

*

 

On his lunch break Julian sipped his tea looking over his PADD and the two letters he had just finished writing.

 _Surely it couldn’t be this easy, it couldn’t be so simple? Surely I should feel more_? But as he looked down at the short correspondences he had written to Starfleet Julian had to admit he felt very little at all.

The first letter had been simple enough. It was a response to the Starfleet Administration Office. It was an easy thank you for the offer but no thank you. The second letter was addressed to Starfleet Command to tender his resignation effective immediately.

He looked it over again.

Two lines. Over seven years of service and it all came down to two sentences. The first was simply a thank you for all the experiences and knowledge that he had gained over the years. And he really did mean it. Then the next was to notify them of his resignation. And that was it.

Julian had thought about writing an explanation why he had chosen to leave but then realised he really didn’t need or want to. It was none of their business and he didn’t need their approval. So without batting an eyelash he hit the send button and was surprised when he didn’t think of it again until the end of the day.

*

 

Garak’s day went by in a blur. He managed to get almost completely caught up in his work. His whole day today was to be spent at the Ministry building. He had a ton of reports to file and resources to find and assign. Occasionally he would stop and remember last night and smile would creep uncontrollably over his face.

Garak for the one hundredth time today looked over at the PADD sitting on the edge of his desk. This one he had put together earlier and had nothing to do with Ministry business. After this morning when Julian had asked very uncertainly if he could move in with him, Garak realised that Julian was unaware of the boundaries of their new relationship.

Garak had been taken by surprise. He had thought Julian had read enough Cardassian literature to make the answer clear. Of course he would be moving in! Garak knew that human courtships were far different than his own culture but given that they were living on Cardassia and that he was in relationship with a Cardassian surely Julian would understand what to expect.

Well tonight Garak would show Julian the PADD and make his intentions clear. Garak tried not to be nervous. He was almost one hundred percent sure Julian’s reaction would be positive but the fear that this might be too much too soon for him still nagged at Garak.  

Garak instead willed his worry away and thought again of breakfast this morning, and the shower, and waking up together, and then the other more intimate moments.

Yes, he was feeling much better now.

Garak looked over to the chronometer. It was not too much longer now anyway and he would have his answer. For the first time since staring working for the Ministry Garak would not linger any longer than he had to and would be home with plenty of time to make dinner for Julian and himself.

Who would have ever thought that Elim Garak would one day be day dreaming of coming home to his future husband?

*

 

Julian arrived after sun down at Garak’s apartment, no he corrected himself, their apartment. He had gotten away from the hospital at a reasonable time but it was still quite late as he had to go by the dorm to clean up and pack all his things.

Unlike last night he only had to buzz the door once before it slid opened allowing him in. Julian found Garak in the kitchen again this time getting things ready for their evening meal. Julian helplessly smiled at the sight of him.

“Hi there. I have all my things.” And Julian lifted his duffle bag showing it to Garak.

“Really? That’s everything?” Garak said in disbelief. After all it was just one duffle bag.

“I packed light. The rest of my stuff is in storage back on Deep Space Nine.” Julian explained.

“Very well.” And Garak came over from the table he was setting for a chaste kiss.

At least the first kiss had been chaste but after the first both men indulged in a second that was far longer and deeper. Garak sucking Julian’s tongue into his mouth. After so many years holding it back it was hard not to take every opportunity they had. When it was over they both shared a smile before going back to what they had been doing. 

“I’ve made some room for you in the draws and closet. If you put you things away dinner should be ready when you’re done.” Garak said going back to the replicator.

“Okay. I’ll be sending for the rest of my things tomorrow.” Julian called over his shoulder walking into the bedroom.

Dinner was an easy affair filled with reasonable food and even better conversation. Unknown to both men they both had more serious things they wanted to discuss with each other but had decided to wait until after their meal.

Later as they made themselves comfortable on the couch Garak fiddled nervously with his PADD as he sipped his small glass of kanar. Julian didn’t notice as he busied himself with his own cup of tea.

“Garak” Julian started first his tone serious as he sat down next to Garak. “I am allowed to tell people about us? I mean I understand if we need to be discreet but I don’t want to be a secret. I couldn’t live like that.”

Julian really could be endearing when he was uncertain and trying to be serious. What Julian was asking only confirmed to Garak that bringing the PADD was a good idea. Garak rested a reassuring hand on Julian’s knee both for his intended and for himself.

“No Julian, you are most certainly not a secret. Though I am curious why you thought it would be so?” Garak asked.

“Because I’m a human.” Julian said it like a great revelation.

“Really?!” Garak exclaimed with as much false surprise as he could muster making his eyes wide which in turn earned him an eye roll from Julian.

“Yes well obviously.” He said with exasperation. “The point is how will this affect _your_ career? I had been so focused on my own I never stopped to think what this might do to you. I wanted this so badly and I still do, but Cardassia needs you and you’ve worked so hard to get where you are. I would hate to be the cause of you losing your place here.” Julian finished shaking his head. He placed his hand on top of Garak’s giving it a squeeze.

“Julian dear I have already thought through all of this but first can I ask how you think your colleagues at the hospital would react when you tell them?” 

Julian paused for a moment looking thoughtful giving Garak’s question some real consideration.

“Dr Palma I’m sure would be delighted for me. The only reason I didn’t tell her everything today was because I wanted to talk with you first. Mera and the most of the nurses I work with would be happy I’m sure. The hospital Coordinator Du Jon might even crack a smile. He always pretends to be gruffer than he really is.”

Julian frowned as he thought of some of his other colleagues, ones that had never really taken to him despite his good work. “There would be some that wouldn’t like it but I don’t think any of them would go out of their way to say it to my face. They tend to like to pretend I’m not there and I have to admit I do the same.”

“So over all a positive reaction.” Garak said meaningfully.

“I suppose so.” Said Julian with a smile.

“Exactly the same as what I will be expecting from my own colleagues.”

“Really, you’re not going to be kicked out or anything?” Julian felt relived. Cardassian society claimed to be such forward thinkers so much so that they tended to look down on all others. It was hard to know what the reactions would be to a romance between a Cardassian Minister and a human doctor.

“Many of my fellow Cardassians would simply be delighted for me and my house. As always family is everything. And as you say I have already made myself quite invaluable to the Ministry. You may not be aware but” and Garak leaned in conspiratorially “I already have quite the reputation for being a little eccentric.”

“You? Really?” Julian said in clear disbelief. That Garak, the state driving loyalist would be seen as an outside thinker was funny. 

“Yes well some of my ideas have been a somewhat, how do you say, outside the box and have been viewed as quite radical but as many of them have gone exceedingly well they leave me well enough alone. I do expect that there will be some cries of outrage,” continued Garak thinking of some of his less than pleasant co-workers “but just like those at your own place of work they are hardly worth our notice.”

“No they’re not.” Agreed Julian and he lifted his hand to run his fingers over Garak’s eye ridge.

Garak reached up and captured that hand and held it tightly within his own. “There is one more group of my fellow Cardassians that you must be aware of Julian.”

“Oh?” asked Julian surprised by Garak’s sudden intensity.

“You may also been seen by some as my prize. A beautiful exotic creature to have on my arm.”

Julian couldn’t help snorting. “What as your trophy?”

There was no playfulness in Garak’s eyes as his grip tightened a moment on Julian’s hand.

“Worse. Surely you must be aware of some of the low views some of my people hold for other species, especially those from the military. Your time with the Bajorans would have shown you just what they are capable of.”

Garak was right and Julian needed little imagination to know what he meant, still Garak continued.

“There are those who will only see you as a thing, a pretty object to obtain.” And once again Garak’s grip on Julian strengthen like he was afraid someone might try and snatch him away at that very moment.

“Well that’s too bad for them. I already belong to someone.” Julian said soothingly.

Garak’s grip loosened somewhat and Julian closed the gap for a firm kiss. When they parted Garak ran his hand through Julian’s hair his gaze intense. 

“Yes, well in case that’s not clear enough I brought this home for you today. Something that will clear things up for you and for anyone that would think they might have you.” Garak said and picked up the PADD that he had left on the couch handing it to Julian.

Garak tried not to be nervous as he watched Julian’s face eager for his reaction. Julian flicked on the PADD and frowned at first as it took a moment for his brain to translate the words written in Kardasi. When he realised what he was reading his eye brows shot up.

“This is a licence for marriage.” Julian said in surprise.

“Oh good. I didn’t accidently give you this week’s energy surplus records.” Garak said lightly joking to hide how unsure he felt.

“You want to marry me?” asked Julian quietly.

“Yes.” Garak said firmly and when Julian remained silent he couldn’t stop himself from rambling trying explain. “I know by human standards it would seem quite sudden and hardly a romantic proposal. But for Cardassians records are everything. Our names will be forever recorded side by side as family. It is not something to be done lightly and…”

Garak’s fretting was cut off by a swift impassioned kiss as Julian lunged forward to capture Garak’s lips with his own. One kiss turned into many more and soon Julian was lying on top of Garak as they enjoyed tasting each other between gentle caresses. Eventually they pulled back for air.

“I know this must feel like it’s moving quite swiftly.” Commented Garak again and Julian barked a laugh.

“I doesn’t feel like it even for human standards. How long have we known each other now? This must be the longest courtship in Cardassian history.” And with Julian’s body placed so on top of Garak’s he could feel Julian shake with contained laughter.

“I wasn’t so sure you knew about that.” said Garak who was surprisingly comfortable where he was. “For a Cardassian it would have been expected the moment we declared ourselves to each other and then made you mine. My intended.” And Garak traced the fine bones of Julian’s cheek with his finger.

“And your mine too.” Julian declared reprovingly, a tad possessive himself.

“Of course my dear.” Replied Garak with real enthusiasm.

“I did wonder but I didn’t want to presume that the same rules would apply to me.”

“Well then I’m certainly glad we cleared that up my dear. My Julian.” And they indulged in kissing again but this time it turned more urgent. Hands snuck under clothing and open mouthed kisses sucked on necks and ridges. Garak felt himself start to bloom and Julian rocked his pelvis against his sheath. He could feel Julian’s erection pressing against him.

Julian pulled away and stood holding out his hand to help Garak to his feet.

“Let’s celebrate in a more human fashion shall we?” Julian said smirking and pulling Garak toward their bedroom.

“I have always been an advocate for cultural exchange.” Agreed Garak making Julian laugh as he led the way.

*

Garak laid back on the sheets enjoying the show. Gloriously naked Julian was rocking above him. His chest glistening with sweat, his head tilted back leaving the long column of his neck dangerously exposed. Julian moaned his pleasure as he rode Garak’s length bouncing and grinding while his hands flexed braced behind him on Garak’s strong thighs.

Garak rolled his hips up with him as Julian took in his pulsing member perfectly and thrust up rather sharply every now and then causing Julian to curse so wonderfully. Garak brought his hands up to trace the straining muscles of Julian’s neck, down to roughly pinch his nipples (another curse), then following the line between his flexing abs to his dripping hard member.

Julian’s movement instantly became far needier as he keened and leaned forward to brace himself on Garak’s chest for a faster pace. Garak worked his cock swiftly with one hand while the other gripped his hip to help thrust his own length up into him.

“Fuck yes! Shit you feel so fucking good! I just… I need, a bit, more. Yesss!” Julian cried and he was frantic slamming himself down over and over desperate for release then finally coming all over Garak’s chest and belly gasping for air.

Julian’s musk filled the room and Julian sat still impaled on Garak’s aching cock. Garak only gave Julian a moments rest before deftly rolling them both putting Julian on his back in an easy show of strength. He was so close now and he ached for more.

Garak deftly hooked his arms under Julian’s long legs and began pounding his way toward his own orgasm all the while Julian watched him with those half lidded lusty eyes. He ruthlessly hammered his thick length into Julian’s still tight entrance until finally he felt himself give. Garak couldn’t contain his long moan as he came into his intended.

They were most defiantly making up for lost time. Garak couldn’t remember when he last had so much sex, not that he minded it in the least.

*

 

Together their days found a new kind of normal. They ate breakfast together and some days lunch too. Dinner was not always guarantied as sometimes Julian got held up at the hospital and Garak would occasionally get held back in late night meetings. But after only one week it already felt quite routine and in a good way. Neither of them had ever had someone to come home to and it was nice to have someone they knew they could rely on.

The paperwork for their marriage was far more complex than Julian had realised. It took a whole week of working on it together in their spare time. It also didn’t help that when alone and sitting so close together they both had the tendency to get distracted. Usually after filling in a couple of lines it didn’t take long before they ended up in bed, or on the couch, and one time rather roughly across Garak’s desk.

After a week of multiple interruptions both work related and from each other they were finally done. Tomorrow Garak was eager to finally file the licence with Central Records at the Ministry and get things started for the official enjoinment ceremony.

 

 

 


	3. Just Another Day at the Office

CH. 3

 

. Just Another Day at the Office.

 

 

Garak sat at his desk in his office at the Central Ministry building going through what felt like a never ending mountain of PADD’s. Anytime he felt a little overwhelmed Garak would just look over at the one PADD on the desk that he was happy to see there. It was his and Julian’s finished marriage licence.

He kept it off to the side out of the way but still within easy reach. At his first break for the day Garak would be taking it over to records to officially file it to tie Julian and himself together forever as family. Then there would be a small enjoinment ceremony overseen by an official to ratify their union and at least one witness.

Garak was sure that Minister Narin would be happy to officiate if he asked her and Julian’s colleague Dr Palma had already enthusiastically agreed to be their witness. It was by no means a grand audience but he and Julian agreed that it was all they needed.

Julian’s parents had been surprisingly open minded about the whole thing. They did voice their disappointment at not being able to attend but they did understand the near impossibility of coming out so far, and into Cardassian space. Garak believed this was something they had come to terms with years ago with having a child that went gallivanting across the universe. Julian’s mother did insist on pictures.

Garak never liked being in any form of photo or recording (in fact he had gone out of his way much of his life to avoid them professionally) but he did understand the need for memorabilia. In the end it would be a small sacrifice to keep his in-laws happy and Julian happy too.

Julian’s relationship with his parents was complex to say the least. From what Garak had gathered himself and from what Julian had told him things were far better than they had been if still mending. Overall Julian had been pleased by their overall support of his decision.

Garak smiled to himself remembering again the first video message Julian had sent. He had been so endearingly flustered and didn’t know where to start. Garak supposed it was a lot to drop on Julian’s mother and father at once with absolutely no warning.

Garak was interrupted from his pleasant musings as someone entered his office, and without signalling first.

TriVal, _Minister_ TriVal strode into the room without explanation and casually dropped down into one of the chairs across from Garak’s desk as arrogant as ever.

Garak’s eyes narrowed and he made no effort to hide his dislike. TriVal in Garak’s humble opinion was an unmitigated idiot. TriVal’s late father, also known as Minister TriVal, was a Minister for the old counsel and up to his death was highly regarded by many as well as the prominent head of the TriVal house. TriVal junior had inherited his father’s good name and his position in the Ministry but none of his father’s wisdom.

Early in the rebuilding effort Garak and TriVal had clashed and it would not be the only time. TriVal wanted to spend resources on select groups of high ranking Cardassians while Garak’s focus was on the planet and population as a whole.

Many a time TriVal lost to Garak and their hatred of each other had become somewhat legendary around the ministry.

“What do you want?” Garak asked dully. He was loathed to give TriVal any sort of attention so he returned it back to more important things, like the notifications concerning waste treatment.

“Come now Garak, don’t be like that. I’ve come baring gifts. Something I got especially for you.” Said TriVal in his usual pompous drawl. He sounded especially pleased with himself today. Oh the things Garak could do to him if he was still in the Obsidian Order.

“Really.” Garak said sounding every bit as bored as he felt.

“Oh I assure you it’s worth your while. But before I give it to you, you must promise to pull out of the uredium surplus debate.” TriVal said silkily.

Now that got Garak’s attention if only to laugh in TriVal’s face.

Recently Cardassia’s luck had turned for the better. A sizable uredium deposit had been discovered in a nearby moon. The revenue to be gained in trade would go a long way to rebuilding the planet however he and TriVal had very different ideas as to where and how it should be spent. So much so that there was to be a formal debate before all the Ministers and Chair Ministers before a vote was made.

Garak wasn’t worried. His ideas were for the future of Cardassia, while TriVal’s were small minded and petty. Garak was sure that the majority of the council would see things his way.

“Is this a joke? Or have you finally gone mad?” Garak asked smiling in disbelief. TriVal must be truly desperate if he was resorting to bribery.

“We’ll see who they think is mad.” And TriVal smiled like a snake. “Me or you and your human lover.”

Garak froze. Suddenly all humour was lost and Garak quickly schooled his features to show nothing. He didn’t know where TriVal was going with this but didn’t like Julian being brought up by this halfwit.

TriVal mistook Garak’s sudden silence for fear and grinned gleefully.

“Yes that’s right I know all about your _perversion_.” And TriVal slapped a PADD down on Garak’s desk.

Still doing his upmost not to show any emotion Garak picked up the PADD and flicked through the photographs that were on it. They were all candids of Julian and Garak together. Garak estimated that they would have been taken over the last week or two. They were nothing too scandalous thankfully but one did show them holding each other in the park, walking arm in arm and a few had them a leaning in a little too close to each other than was proper between friends. Garak supposed the damming evidence was the one that showed Julian entering Garak’s apartment late one night and leaving in the same cloths the next morning.

“So,” Said TriVal like victory was assured. “You drop out of this little debate and I will return these pictures to you and not _accidently_ tell any of our co-workers this most embarrassing secret of yours.”

The glare Garak shot at TriVal was completely genuine; the hard part was looking sufficiently cowed.

“Good. I can see we have an agreement. I’ll expect you not to show up at chambers at the end of the week. Enjoy the rest of your day _Minister_ Garak.” Finished TriVal looking unbearably smug and he plucked the PADD out of Garak’s hand and left with a distinct bounce in his step.    

After a moment when Garak was sure he could trust his voice he called “Computer shut and lock door.” As soon as it was done Garak lost it laughing.

TriVal trying to blackmail him! And with worthless information no less. Now that _was_ funny. Garak mastered himself only to catch sight of the marriage licence that had been sitting out on his desk the whole time and completely lost it laughing again. It was a good thing these ministry walls were sound proof.

It didn’t surprise Garak that TriVal would just blindly assume that Julian was something to be ashamed of, that he was something Garak would want to hide. Around the ministry Garak had been discreet about Julian but that was more to do with Garak maintaining his privacy not any sense of shame. What an utter fool, but how best to use this to his advantage?

Garak drummed his fingers across his desk thoughtfully and catching sight of another particular PADD lying amongst the many an idea struck him. It would all depend on whether Julian was amiable to the idea but he was sure once he explained his reasoning Julian might enjoy playing a part in his little scheme.

So instead of taking their completed marriage licence over to records today Garak locked it away in the secret compartment he had added to his desk for safe keeping. The hardest part of this would not be convincing Julian to play along nor secretly preparing his notes for the scheduled debate. It was by far going to be keeping a straight face in front of TriVal for the next few days.

*

 

Julian arrived home late that night.

The KorrVel cold was making the rounds and according to his co-workers this looked like it was going to be a bad year for it. The clinics were already reporting a high amount of cases across the city. He had been assured that it was natural to come around every year at about this time (much like Earths old common cold) and all that could be done was to be sure all patients got rest and the proper amount of fluids.

Still he was very tired when he walk through the door, all he was looking forward to was a hot meal and curling up on the couch with Garak before bed. He found Garak in the kitchen with dinner ready and waiting for both of them. Julian leaned in for their usual greeting kiss and then looked over the delicious meal that had been prepared for them. Domestic life certainly had its perks. 

“You didn’t need to wait for me. I’m sorry I’m so late. I just couldn’t get away.” Julian explained.

“No need to worry. I actually wanted to wait for you so we could discus some things.”

“Oh? What is it?” Julian asked immediately curious.

“Not yet. Sit first and have some food, you must be starving.” And Garak gestured that he sit at the table.

Julian didn’t need much convincing as his hunger was far greater than his curiosity for the moment. Julian obediently sat and took a bite from dinner. Tonight they would be having a Cardassian dish that Garak favoured and Julian had developed a taste for.

After eating together for a while (and not rushing) Julian tried again.

“So what did you want to tell me?” Julian asked now sipping his broth.

“A most interesting thing happened to me at the ministry today. A fellow minister of mine is trying to blackmail me.” Garak said casually with a smile, like it was an everyday occurrence.

“WHAT?!” Julian exclaimed barely stopping himself from spitting his dinner everywhere. He was not calmed by Garak’s nonchalant attitude.

“Not to worry dear. I did say he was ‘trying’.” Garak said patiently.

“Ok fine.” Julian said taking a calming breath. “How are they ‘trying’ to blackmail you?”

“With evidence that you and I are in a romantic relationship.” Garak said gesturing between them.

Julian frowned, his nose scrunching in clear confusion.

“Evidence of… what kind of evidence? We’re going to be married soon what could he possibly hope to prove?”

“That is exactly my point. This _Minister_ , and I use the term loosely, TriVal has in his monumental bigotry simply assumed that because you are a human I must be desperately trying to keep you a secret. I’m not sure what lengths he has gone to but somehow he has obtained some pictures of us together.” At Julian’s shocked face Garak felt the need to add. “Nothing you would be embarrassed to show your parents I assure you, just enough to prove that we are more than friends.”

“Okay. So what does he want from you?”

“You remember me telling you about the uredium surplus and the vote at the end of this week?”

“Yes…” Julian said thoughtfully and then put it together. “Wait this TriVal guy isn’t the idiot who wants to spend the whole lot on re-gentrifying the high end districts?”

“The very same. How someone can think of such petty things when there are schools to be built, roads to fix...” Garak could go on but they have discussed this before.

Julian smiled and took another bite. “You’re going to destroy him.” Julian said with such an easy show of confidence that Garak felt himself flush through his neck ridges. I was nice to have someone who believed in him so completely.

“Exactly and I believe that’s why my unfortunate colleague has taken to blackmail in hopes I would reconsider and pull out of the debate entirely.”

Julian ungracefully snorted into his food.

“I hope you took your time laughing in his face.”

“Actually I allowed him to believe I would do exactly what he wants.”

“What? Why on earth would you do that?” Julian couldn’t believe it and then Garak tilted his head just so and his smiled became decidedly more predatory.

“Just think of it Julian. For the lead up to this very important debate TriVal will think that he has me completely under his thumb. So instead of preparing he will be wasting his time preening in his own self-assured victory. Meanwhile I…”

And Julian picked it up from there. “…will be completely prepared and probably knock the wind right out of him. I would love to see that.” Julian laughed. His future husband was certainly devious but then he already knew that.

“What if you could?” asked Garak and slid a PADD across the table to Julian. Lifting the PADD Julian narrowed his eyes as he read the Kardasi.

“Am I reading this right? Official celebrations at the Ministry for the uredium find?” Julian said summing up the invitation.

“Yes. Much like your Federations ‘cocktail parties’ this will be for all ministry officials as well as some of Cardassias more prominent families. We will all be expected to bring our significant others of course.”

“You want me to come with you?” Julian tried to imagine himself on Garak’s arm amongst Cardassia’s elite. “Wait,” and Julian narrowed his eyes and looked back to the PADD. “this party is the night before the debate.”

Garak’s smile broadened.

“Can you imagine it my dear? TriVal smugly prancing around the party thinking all he has to do the next day is show up and then he sees me with my beautiful intended on my arm. I usually find these kind of parties terribly dry but I think it should make for some fine entertainment.”

“Does this mean we’ll be postponing our marriage?” Julian said putting on a serious air.

“It will only be delayed by a few days.” Garak quickly assured.

“A few days...” Said Julian really laying it on thick and paused pretending to think it over then he smiled wide. “I suppose I could wait a few more days. Sounds like it might even be fun.”

“Oh it will be my dear, I promise.”

“Just one last question.”

“Just one?” Garak smiled raising an eye ridge.

“How you going to keep that smug look off your face for the next few days?” Julian asked seriously.

“Oh it will not be without difficulty love.” Garak said gravely and then he and Julian shared a chuckle.

 

 

 

 


	4. A Cardassian 'cocktail' Party

 

CH. 4

 

. A Cardassian ‘cocktail’ Party.

 

 

Julian stood tall and proud arm in arm with Garak as they strode up the ministry steps together. He did his best to project and air of confidence not let on just how self-conscious he was really feeling at the moment. It did help every time Garak looked over at him like that. Like Garak would have no one else in the universe on his arm at such a prestigious place.

Julian subconsciously straightened the shirt he had on again for the hundredth time. It had nothing to do with the fit, the garment was tailored to perfection. The shirt Garak had made for Julian was easily the nicest thing he had ever worn, although he had worried that it might be a bit much. His worries were quickly quelled as he looked over the rest of the gathering guests lining up at the entrance. It appeared that all of Cardassias high society had gone all out to put on their best dress for the occasion.

Garak of course had also dressed nicely for their night out but then Julian thought he looked nice no matter what he wore. The red with gold patterns ran with perfect symmetry over his pants and sharp tunic and only worked to heighten his naturally cooler features. Garak’s lovely slick black hair was tucked under a broad collar that swept around his neck only to dip low at the front showing just hint of collar bone. Julian found it all such a tease.

 

They reached the entrance and Garak handed over his invitation to a security officer at the door. The officer at the desk looked the PADD over quickly but then his eyes lingered on Julian.

“Is there a problem?” Garak asked pleasantly but with enough authority to remind the officer just who he was.

“Not at all Minister.” He replied quickly bowing his head and letting them through. It would be impossible to miss the nature of their relationship with them standing arm in arm together.

Garak nodded respectfully and they made their way through the door but both men were almost immediately stopped as they were startle by a sudden clatter behind them. The clerk had dropped all the PADDs he had been holding and after tearing his eyes again from Julian he quickly hurried to pick them up.

Garak smirked and continued to lead Julian though to the hall looking extremely smug.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself. This is all your fault you know.” Julian accused leaning in and speaking in a low voice.

“My fault? He wasn’t looking at _me_.” Said Garak unfazed and continued on.

“It’s this shirt you made for me. Don’t you think it’s a bit much?” asked Julian still keeping his voice low.

“Don’t be ridiculous you are dressed far more appropriately than most others.” And Garak eyed a rather ostentatiously dressed lady as she went by. “Are you saying you don’t like it?”

Julian stopped Garak to look into his eyes. “I didn’t say that. It _is_ amazing.” And it was.

The pants he wore were just simple plain black but hugged his lean hips and legs perfectly. All the grandeur of the outfit had been saved for the top.

At first glance it would look rather plain too. A deep midnight blue colour the long sleeved slip seemed rather simple if very well made. Cut in the Cardasssian style the horizontal long collar at the front was both wide and low enough to reveal every inch of Julian’s clavicles stopping just short of slipping off his shoulders. He had been worried at first but of course it was unwarranted. The shirt teased that it might fall off revealing a bare shoulder but Garak’s expert tailoring insured it never would.

All these things were perfectly reasonable for Julian but then there was the back. Or what little of it there was. As the shirt came off his shoulders it dipped down his back into a sharp ‘V’. The point ended midway down his spine and was open enough to show most of each shoulder blade.

On a Cardassian it would be quite normal to show that portion of their back as showing their scales was seen as sign of strength. On Julian however all it made clear was that he had no scales to speak of and plenty of soft skin. As if that wasn’t enough around the ‘V’ on his back Garak had painstakingly added blue shinny scales that shimmered when he moved. They mimicked the scales of a Cardassian with anatomical precision.

Somehow Garak had made the garment both respectful to Cardassian design and traditions while simultaneously making it practically scream ‘I’m a human, look no scales here!’   

“I just feel like everyone is staring.” Julian said feeling eyes on his back again.

“Julian we’ve been through this. You will be stared at no matter what you came in. I could have put you in a brown sack and while it would not look nearly as nice you cannot hide who you are so you might as well be looking your best. You wouldn’t want to make me look bad?” Garak said with a sly smile.

“Ah so this is about you.” Julian joked smiling wide. “But yes I do know what you mean.” Julian agreed and felt better when Garak squeezed his arm reassuringly. The truth was he would be happy to get through the evening without doing or saying anything to embarrass Garak. Not always a guarantee whenever Julian started talking.

Julian turned his attention back to the large Ministry hall that was doubling as the reception room for tonight’s celebration. It was quite spectacular especially knowing it was the old Ministry building brought back into use when the other was destroyed.

The architecture was much like all Cardassian styles with long sweeping arches and some impressive artifices. All the offices and lifts were shut off for the night but Julian could see the railing of a balcony on the second floor that ran completely around the room.

“Minster Garak, how nice to see you.” Said a young Cardassian woman as she came up to stand with them. Her dark long hair was put up in an elaborate twist and she wore a lovely light violet dress. Her chufa was painted the traditional blue.

“And you Minister Narin.” Replied Garak pleasantly.

“Now, don’t keep me waiting any longer Garak, introduce me to your fine-looking man. The party is already practically buzzing about your human.” She said brightly looking over at Julian with interest.

“Of course, Narin. This is my intended husband Dr Bashir. Julian this is a good colleague of mine Minister Narin.”

“Intended! How wonderful and please Dr Bashir call me Narin.” She said nodding her head respectfully to Julian.

“Only if you call me Julian.” Julian said easily returning the nod. He did understand the cultural implications for Cardassians using his given name but he always had preferred ‘Julian’ and not ‘Bashir’ amongst friends. “I have heard quite a bit about you through Garak. It sounds like you’ve been making a real difference around the Ministry and Cardassia.”

“You are too kind but really compared to Garak I am but a pale imitation and I do my best to keep up with him. Garak does have such a talent for exaggeration. I hope you know not to believe everything he tells you.” Narin said in good humour.

“Don’t worry, I always keep a good eye on him.” And Julian chuckled lightly.

“I don’t know what the both of you are talking about.” Garak huffed indignantly. “If anything is being exaggerated it is by the two of you.”

Julian and Narin just shared a knowing look.

“Well in any case I’m am just glad for your good fortune Garak. If anyone deserves some happiness, it is you.” And she leaned over to Garak conspiratorially. “Though I don’t know how even you have been keeping him a secret. He’s positively divine.”

Julian flushed deeply and suddenly didn’t know where to put his hands.

“Yes, he’s truly endearing when he gets all flustered.” Agreed Garak and this time he and Narin shared a chuckle at Julian’s expense.

“Yes, yes. Laugh at the awkward human.” Julian huffed and straightened himself with as much dignity as he could muster.

“I’m sorry Julian, forgive me. Please, tell me how it is you came to be here with us? I feel I am more likely to get straight answer from you than your intended.” She said pleasantly.

Narin was delighted to discover that Julian was the human from the hospital that she had heard about so many months ago. They could have continued talking for far longer but it was time for both Narin and Garak to do the social rounds.

Julian steeled himself for more probing questions and strange looks but when Garak hooked his arm with his own again and they made their way into the throng of Cardassians Julian felt like he could take on anything.

 

Much like any other ‘cocktail’ party Julian had ever been to he and Garak circulated the room. Garak stopped to speak to all sorts of Cardassians from the lower administration personnel to the highest-ranking families. And every time Garak always, _always_ introduced Julian proudly as his intended. The majority of people were politely surprised and intrigued, while some only gave Julian the briefest of nods before launching into discussions of work with Garak; like humans and Cardassian Ministers get married every day.

Julian found he could live happily with both reactions.

Some had openly sniffed at Julian and one lady had even called him ‘quaint’ to his face. Julian tried not to be too satisfied as she shrunk under Garak’s thunderous glare.

By far the most intimidating conversation had been with Chair Minister Trolek and Chair Minister Kissan. Two of the most powerful Cardassian leaders for all of Cardassian State.

Kissan was a short older female Cardassian with softer features and her greying hair tied back tightly in a no nonsense bun. Overall Julian felt she had warmed to him as he impressed her with his work at Lakia Hospital and his vast medical knowledge.

Trolek on the other hand was a complete mystery. He had to be one of the oldest Cardassian’s Julian had ever seen. He was extremely tall and thin with slick hair that was completely white and his face was wizened with age. Trolek’s eyes however were calm and calculating and it was obvious to Julian that his advanced years had done nothing to dull his wits. Trolek did not object or ignore his presents but Julian still felt like he was being heavily scrutinised.  

For the duration of the conversation Julian focused on being respectful and charming and most importantly not embarrassing Garak in front of his superiors. The smile Garak gave him when it was over suggested that he had at least been somewhat successful.

 

*

All in all Garak felt Julian was doing extremely well considering he was standing in the Central Ministry building of Cardassia Prime surrounded largely by Cardassians. There were some representatives from other planets but Julian was most certainly the only human in the room. Julian did of course have experience with such things from Starfleet but it was bolstered by his amazing ability to thrive in difficult situations.

If Julian was any less of the man he was Garak might doubt that their relationship could work.

As Garak spoke to each guest he was proud to have Julian at his side, and why wouldn’t he be? With such a beautiful intelligent creature on his arm Garak felt extremely lucky. There was, as he expected, a lot of interesting looks from his fellow Cardassians as he and Julian made their way through the hall. Most were a mix of surprise and curiosity with the expected occasional disapproving scowls from some of his more narrow minded colleagues.

So far Julian had successfully managed to charm and impress many of Garak’s people as they worked their way around the room. Julian’s poise and culturally respectful behaviour threw some of Cardassias most elite families for a loop and then he left others feeling utterly lost as Julian easily wowed them with his vast intellect; something no Cardassian would expect from an outsider.

At one point Garak feared that the ancient Lady Flerakorr might faint when Julian started quoting ‘The Never Ending Sacrifice’ word for word.

Garak knew there would always be those who disapproved of their relationship (but that would be true no matter where they lived) but Garak was sure that already Julian was well on his way to winning over some of Cardassias high society. 

For Garak the people he took special note of during the night were those who looked upon Julian with more than just casual interest but desire. Both men and women openly took their fill of his pretty companion. Garak was well aware that Julian preferred to be called dashing or handsome but really with all that fine bone structure, big eyes and long lashes Garak found it very hard to call him anything else.

Garak wasn’t so worried about the women; they were simply enjoying the view. The men however would have to be watched. It would be very surprising for a male Cardassian to try and claim another Cardassian’s intended but as Julian was a human some might reason that the same rules don’t apply. That _no_ rules apply. When he and Julian were enjoined Garak would rest easier. As his husband Julian would officially be a Cardassian citizen and would be afforded all the same rights. Until then Garak would have to remain vigilant. 

Garak narrowed his eyes as one of the security officers patrolling the room suddenly stopped dead to blatantly stare at Julian’s exposed caramel back. Standing like he was Julian didn’t see the officers eyes drifted up and down his spine in barely contained lust. He seemed very pleased with what he was seeing until his gaze finally met Garak’s.

The officer’s expression ran a quick gambit from pleasure to surprise and then to raw fear. Garak’s glare could only be described as ‘keep looking at my mate like that and they’ll never find your body’. The officer getting the message loud and clear quickly turned on his heel and hurried away. His head bowed in clear supplication.

After moving around the room for well over an hour and stopping to talk with all the people Garak felt he needed to they finally stopped and found a quiet spot off to the side to enjoy their drinks and sample some of the food.

“How are you holding up my dear?” asked Garak seeing how weary Julian was starting to look. He had been on his feet all day at the hospital and now after all this Julian was going to need his rest day tomorrow.

“I’ve survived worse. I can’t think of where or when at the moment but I’m sure I have.” Julian joked.

“We won’t be much longer I’m sure. While I feel like I have had a productive night and this is part of the job I feel I could do without.”

“Really? I thought you loved hearing yourself talk. Talking these people into supporting your projects should be the highlight of your day.”

“Very funny my dear. Good conversation is always welcome but in order to do that you need good conversationalists. What fun is it when everyone you speak to is so monotonous and quite frankly easy to read.” Garak said emphatically.

“Ah, so that’s why you keep me around.” Julian said putting on one of his most winnings smiles.

“Never one to miss an opportunity to toot your own horn do you dear.” Garak chided.

“Says the pot to the kettle.” Julian muttered into his drink with a smile.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that or I’ll be forced to point out how much you love the sound of _your_ _own_ voice.”

Julian only snickered in response and reflected that they really were quite a pair. Together their egos could crush mountains and he was sure given the chance they could each talk the ear of a deaf person. In each other they had found their equals. Julian was glad to have someone to contend with and someone in turn who could contend with him.

Soon Narin joined them again looking a far less energetic than when they had first met. She grabbed a drink from a passing waiter and drank a great mouthful almost finishing it in one go. 

“Ah, I finally escaped from Minister Ranis. If I hear one more word about ‘grain yield percentages’ I may start taking hostages.” Narin said and took another large swig from her kanar finishing off the drink.

Garak and Julian chuckled.

“Julian and I had made our escape earlier. He really can be a bore when he gets going.” Said Garak with amusement and took another sip of his kanar.

“You should know Garak that Minister TriVal has just arrived and is looking for you. He certainly didn’t look happy. What are you two arguing about this time?” She asked curiously.

“I assure you we are arguing about nothing.” Garak replied easily and technically it was true.

“Wait Minister TriVal has only just arrived?” Julian asked surprised. The party had been going for a good few hours now.

“Julian dear, when one is trying to arrive fashionably late and one is as insipid as TriVal, one must arrive _extremely_ late.” Garak explained and Narin snorted into her new drink in response.

 

Only a few more minutes past and the man himself strode up to the three of them.

“You!” he snarled pointing a finger rudely at Garak.

“Ah Minister TriVal how nice of you to join us.” Garak said pleasantly looking to all like he was amused though his eyes were hard.

“Just who do you think you are?! How dare you?!” TriVal spluttered unable to find words for his outrage.

“How dare I what?” Garak said sounding innocent.

“How dare you bring this… this…!” and TriVal pointed his finger wildly at Julian as he searched for the right insult. 

“ _Careful_ TriVal.” Warned Garak his voice becoming as hard as his eyes. “The man you are referring to is my intended. Choose your next words with care.”

“ _Intended_!” TriVal spluttered. 

“That’s right TriVal.” Supplied Narin. “Garak has been sharing the happy news with everyone this evening. We’ve all been giving them our congratulations.” She might not have been exactly sure what was going on between them but Narin had just as much respect for TriVal as Garak did. It was amusing to see him so flustered.

“You seem so surprised TriVal. You are one of the few who had prior knowledge of my mate.” Remarked Garak referring to the blackmail photos so easily.

“You tricked me.” TriVal accused swelling with anger.

“I did no such thing. You assumed. Humans have a delightful saying about those who assume. What was it again dear?” said Garak smiling and turning his attention to Julian. Julian got as far as opening his mouth to answer but was swiftly cut off.

“I do not want to hear anything from your _Terran_.” TriVal snarled.

“It’s pronounced Doctor Bashir, _Minister_ TriVal.” Julian shot back unfazed. If this upstart politician thought he could intimidate Julian he had another thing coming. He’d been in more life and death situations than he could count, this was nothing. 

TriVal bared his teeth at Julian but he stood his ground glaring back evenly clearly defiant. When TriVal advanced on Julian he instead came face to face with Garak who stepped up to meet him. For the first time TriVal felt the danger radiating off Garak. There was something wild in his eyes that promised violent ends.

Without meaning to TriVal automatically shrunk backwards before straightening himself again. Even as he reassured himself that Garak was a nobody, nothing but an orphaned peasant playing minister, every instinct in him still screamed ‘run’. He wasn’t sure how but Garak only seemed to loom farther into his space. 

Perhaps some of the rumours about the mysterious Minister Garak were true.

“It’s getting late TriVal.” Garak said silkily, his eyes blazing. “Tomorrow is a big day and I have a feeling you have a lot of work to do.”

No one could see how tightly Garak was clutching his glass of kanar. Garak so desperately want to snap the top off and shove the remaining stem into TriVal’s throat. When TriVal had moved on Julian with clear hostility Garak had almost killed him where he stood. It didn’t matter that they were standing in the Central Ministry, it didn’t matter that there were a hundred plus witnesses. How dare he threaten his intended!

TriVal in the past had been an irritant, someone beneath his notice but in that moment all Garak wanted was to see him dead.   

There was a tense moment of silence as they stared each other down and some of what Garak was thinking must have shown because TriVal wisely backed off and took a step back.

“This isn’t over Garak.” TriVal hissed petulantly and stormed away.

Minister Narin couldn’t fathom TriVal’s behaviour and felt she was missing some key information. She turned expectantly back to Garak and Julian.

“What on Cardassia was that all about?” she asked them.

“Minister TriVal is just suffering from severe disappointment. I’m afraid that he won’t be able to join in tonight’s celebrations in light that he has a lot of work to catch up on.” Garak explained mildly.

“He’ll have to hurry. It’s already quite late.” Julian added unable to help himself.

“Yet another fault of TriVal’s. Arriving so late only to discover he is quite behind for tomorrow. One wonders how he’ll manage.” Garak said conversationally.

“What a pity.” Julian said with a smile. He knew he was enjoying this far more than he should, though he never had much tolerance for rudeness.

Narin looked suspiciously between Garak and Julian.

“This is about the vote tomorrow isn’t it?” she asked he eyes narrowing on them.

“I really couldn’t say.” Garak said innocently and Julian tried to hide his smile behind his wine glass.

“Mmmhmm.” Narin hummed unconvinced. “I shall remember to keep a closer eye on you. _Both_ of you.” She said with a sly smile and tipped her head to them before taking her leave.

 

“I like her.” Said Julian after Narin had gone.

“She is an invaluable asset to the ministry and obviously quite intelligent. She’s wise to keep an eye on you.” Garak said eyeing Julian.

“Me? I believe she was more worried about you.” Disagreed Julian. 

“Not at all my dear. You are by far more troublesome than I.” argued Garak smirking.

“Oh really and just what brought you to that conclusion?” Julian smile turned playful as he stepped into Garak’s space.

“You are a human and a doctor. These things make you appear harmless and hide just how devious you can be. That my dear is a dangerous combination.”

 “And you would know all about that wouldn’t you.”

“I assure you I have no idea what you mean.” Protested Garak but any plea of innocence was ruined by Garak’s wicked smile.

*

 

Far above the celebrations on the balcony of the second floor a pair of eyes had watched Minister Garak and his pretty date from the first moment they arrived at the party. Or more accurately they follow the human with rapt attention but he was clever enough to make sure he had not been spotted by Garak.

As a past Gul for Bajor and now the appointed Head of Security for the Ministry, Larcel was well aware that Garak was far more than he appeared. The trouble was telling the fact from the fiction. A past member of the Obsidian Order, groomed to be the successor to Tain and a leader in the rebellion against the Dominion? Larcel was sure some of this was fact but it couldn’t all be true.

None of that mattered for the moment anyway, for now all Larcel wanted to know was who was the man on Garak’s arm? Rumours had floated up to him as his security officers reported in during the night. A human doctor _and_ intended to Garak.

What a waste of such beauty.

Larcel had to bite back a laugh when one of his officers foolishly stopped to openly stare at the human’s exposed back. His man went scurrying away and he was sure Garak would not be forgetting that officer’s name anytime soon.

That’s why Larcel was so glad for his vantage point. He still was careful not to look too long but revelled in the sight whenever he could. Who knew that his night would be enhanced by such a creature?

Larcel looked down again and took his fill. The exotic dark skinned human weaved around the room with ease on Garak’s arm. What enchanting eyes, what delicate fine bones, what warm delicious skin.

How he would love to break it.

Oh, Larcel would make such a being writhe and scream as he bent him to his will. If it were up to him he would never allow such a creature out. Larcel sneered as the human leaned in close to Garak speaking so intimately into his ear. He tried to imagine himself in Garak’s place with the human so close, and alone, and naked, preferably on his knees begging.

Yes that was what he truly wanted. This man locked away for his private use, to take his pleasure with whenever he desired. How Larcel longed for the good old days of the Bajoran occupation. In those days he always had something pretty to play with. 

Garak surreptitiously scanned the room again and Larcel quickly did the same. Looking to all like he was being the diligent security officer he was thought to be.

Garak didn’t matter. He might not be able to do as he pleased but the images of this beautiful human would be enough to fuel his fantasies for many a night.

So Larcel continued his watch, going about them in the manner that was expected of his station but all the while his thoughts were elsewhere. His imagination was whispering all the ways he could be taking his pleasure with the human’s body. As time went on Larcel’s thoughts only became darker and darker with his unfulfilled lust.

*

 

Garak shrugged out of his jacket after he stepped through the door of their home. Tonight had been an unparalleled success. Not only had TriVal been absolutely incensed to see Julian so happily displayed on his arm but he also missed out on the whole party in order to run home to prepare for tomorrow. Garak himself felt more than ready for the debate. It was getting late and now all that was needed was a good night’s sleep to be well rested for tomorrow morning. 

He was mentally going through his check list for tomorrow when he felt Julian’s hand brush along his lower back as he walked past.

Julian was still looking as lovely as he had at the start of the party and he didn’t even look back as he stopped at the couch and ever so slowly lifted his wonderful shirt up over his head. Inch by tantalising inch all of Julian’s bare back was revealed. Gently Julian placed the shirt down on the couch arm folding the garment with care.

Then Julian looked back over his shoulder capturing Garak’s eyes in truly a sultry gaze. Never dropping eye contact Julian undid the top button of his pants and pulled down the zip allowing the pants to hang loose on his narrow hips. There was only the slight quirk of his lips before Julian turned away and sauntered into their bedroom.

Garak had been wrong. The night was still young yet.

With no rush Garak followed his sirens call gladly, smiling all the way.

 

 

 

 


	5. An Unforeseen Detour

CH 5.

.An Unforeseen Detour.

 

 

 

As the day of their enjoinment ceremony grew closer their busy schedules did not slow down, in fact it was quite the opposite.

The KorrVel cold was out in full force. Julian was rushed off his feet at the Hospital stretching himself between treating the sick and spending time in the lab trying to find a way to alleviate the virus. It had been discovered that this strain of the cold had mutated somehow and was resistant to all normal forms of treatment and vaccinations.

The latest theory was that the Dominion radiation had turned the KorrVel cold into some sort of super bug. With more and more Cardassians falling ill the true damage was yet unknown as no one had recovered once they had the virus. 

Inadvertently the cold is what kept Garak working late nights as well. As the Cardassian work force was struck down with the illness Garak found himself constantly having to reassign workers from lesser projects to work on the ones Garak felt had more importance. Eventually he was forced to call a halt to construction at several sites.

Even the Ministry was not safe as many of Garak’s co-workers had to leave for bed rest. As soon as anyone showed any symptoms they were immediately sent home. It was the only way to try and stop its spread and Garak quickly found himself taking on more jobs than just his own.

 

“Garak.” Julian said in greeting when he finally pick up the com.

“I must apologise Julian dear I afraid I won’t be able to make it to dinner after all.” Said Garak as he sat at his desk surrounded by PADDs and hundreds unread blinking messages. It was getting late and there was no way he would be getting out of work anytime soon.

“You don’t need to apologise, you actually beat me to it. After my shift I need to get back to the lab. Palma wants me to look at some simulations she been running and I have a few ideas of my own to test.” Julian said wearily.

“Still no progress then?”

“Nothing definitive.” There was a long pause and then Julian sighed heavily. “Honestly we only seem to be running around in circles.”

“I’m sure things will improve soon. Cardassians are made of stern stuff and the KorrVel cold has been around as long as we have.”

“I hope your right. I best be going, I’m sure we’ll see each other tomorrow.” Julian’s voice sounded hopeful.

“Something to look forward to then.” Garak said with a small smile and then ended the call.

 

Much to their shared disappointment they didn’t see each other for the next two days. When they finally did Garak and Julian were forced to admit defeat (at least for the moment) and agreed that their marriage would have to wait a little bit longer. Until the KorrVel cold subsided they were both needed elsewhere. After all, how much longer could it possibly last?

Then the first of the fatality reports came in.

*

 

The halls of the hospital were filled with the sounds of coughing. Unwell Cardassian families lined the walls as they waited an inordinate amount of time to see a doctor. Julian made his way down the corridor in a hurry. Alarms filled the room he entered and the fear and panic of all present was palpable. Julian’s focus was on the elderly man lying on the bed struggling to breath but he was well aware that the man’s family stood watching in horror across the room.

“I need a cardio stimulator stat.” Julian ordered a nurse as he bent over to assess his patient. He quickly pushed a hypo and turned to take the medical device.

“Doctor his entire respiratory system is failing.” the nurse said urgently as she looked over at the medical computer screen.

Julian barley nodded as he used the device to try and get the elderly man’s lungs working again. The scarring and fluid was extensive. If he could just get his breathing started again he could at least set up a drain to remove the fluids constant build up. The man was just so weak from the relentless KorrVel cold that his vitals only continued to plummet.

 

The old Cardassian man was lost in unconsciousness and yet he still desperately fought to breath. His lips were turning dark as he valiantly searched for air but even as he struggled his movements were becoming slower as the total fatigue of being so sick for weeks was taking its toll. And just like that he lost the battle and his heart beat stuttered to a stop.

 

“I need ten milligrams of adrenalin.” Julian called ignoring all the alarms telling him it was over. Luckily the nurse knew better than to argue with him and quickly handed him what he asked for.

Julian jammed the hypo almost aggressively above the man’s heart and the effect was nearly immediate. His body sprang to life and both heart and lungs found the energy to fight on. This continued for a while, a constant struggle back and forth.  Much later Julian finally felt safe enough to leave the room and the man was once again stable.

Julian felt the weariness of it all wash over him. The man would live but for how much longer? There was still no cure and Julian was well aware that all he was doing for now was slowing the inevitable. He paused at the door as the man’s young granddaughter who sat in the arms of her mother let out a sharp cough. 

She was so young and that she might soon be in her grandfather’s place suddenly weighed heavily on Julian’s heart. He left the room swiftly only to be greeted by the chorus of Cardassian coughing that still echoed down the halls of the ward.

The enormity of it all threatened to overwhelm Julian but he quickly pushed that aside and made his way to the next patient. When the next shift started on the ward Julian would be going straight back to the hospitals labs. They had to get to the bottom of this, and soon.

*

 

It was days later that Julian finally walked through the door to their home feeling so tired and defeated.

After days of staring at his computer screen trying combination after combination of chemicals and bio sequences he had still come up with nothing, same as all his colleagues. They were still no closer to finding a cure to this strain of KorrVel cold. Julian’s co-workers continued to insist that the mutation of the virus was due to the left over radiation from the Dominion assault but he was not completely convinced.

He knew that’s exactly what it looked like but every time Julian studied viruses DNA sequencing something niggled at him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but something wasn’t right, there was something more, something sinister. At every turn they were hindered and the relentless virus stubbornly refused to give.

Today had been particularly bad as the reality of the situation was really starting to sink in. It was estimated that nearly half the population had already been infected and every day the number of fatalities grew.

No longer was it just the old and weak losing the battle but Cardassians that had been strong and healthy only weeks before were dying. Those who had been sick for the longest were succumbing to the illness with their bodies simply being worn down to the point where they just couldn’t fight anymore.  It was a terrible foretelling for all those already infected and for the future of all Cardassia.

They _had_ to find a cure. At this point they didn’t even have an inoculation to stop its spread, which meant the infection rate would only continue to grow.

Cardassia was finally starting to get back on its feet and making such good strides for the future and now it was all grinding to a halt. With so many of Cardassia’s people falling ill projects had been delayed, streets were barren and worksites had been left completely empty. Cardassias progress had all but stopped.

 

Julian rubbed his face wearily and put down his medical case still deep in thought when all of a sudden a sound from the other room caught his attention. His world narrowed to the sound of coughing coming from his and Garak’s bedroom.

_No! No, no, no, no, no._

Even as his mind screamed at him to run away, like that would save him from what he would surely find, Julian entered the room. It was a nightmare turned real as the virus he had been struggling with at the hospital for weeks had found its way into his home.

All at once Julian felt like he might shatter into a thousand pieces.

He quickly shut down all his emotions forcing himself not to feel as Garak coughed uncontrollably from his place in bed. Garak’s face looked pained and as the coughing subsided he was finally able to take some deep breaths.

Julian moved over to the bedside and deftly checked Garak’s temperature and pulse. He clung to his professional doctor routine like a shield. He couldn’t afford to break down, not now. Julian’s touch caused Garak to ster. Garak’s eye’s fluttered open and after a while he finally was able to focus on Julian.

“My dear, your home. I was just taking a moment to rest.” Garak said and his voice was raspy from coughing. His skin felt clammy and Julian could see slight swelling around the ridges of his forehead.

Garak moved like he was about to sit up but Julian brought a firm hand down on his chest stopping any further movement. 

“You stay right there. I’m going to run some tests and in the meantime I’ll get you to drink this new solution. It’s packed with vitamins and anti-virals. It will help keep you strong until we figure out what to do.”

“Julian dear, we already know there is nothing to be done. I have the KorrVel cold…”

“We don’t know that yet!” Julian snapped unable to stop himself. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Garak’s gaze and already he felt his facade begin to fray.

“Have you had any success finding a cure?” Garak asked him gently feeling he already knew the answer.

“…no.” Julian admitted glaring at the bed. 

“Then you know as well as I do how this is going to go.” He said calmly.

“No.” Julian said more firmly now returning to his doctor mode. “Last time I checked I was the doctor so I will be the one making all the diagnosis’s here, not you.” He stubbornly got out his medical scanner and began going about his tests.

 

Garak could see that Julian had closed himself off for now and decided not to push. Instead he silently watched him work committing every movement and expression of his beloved Julian to memory. Eventually Julian would have to face the inevitable, they both would. If it were up to Garak he would have liked to have had more time but the last months of being with Julian as his lover would have to be enough.

At least Julian was safe from infection.

Julian took blood samples, gave hypos and made Garak drink the god awful protein concoction. Silence reined and the entire time Julian refused to meet Garak’s eyes.

 

Finally when Garak was settled and drifting off to a fitful sleep Julian quietly left the room. He looked down at his medical scanner again but it still showed the same results it had before. KorrVel cold, the same strain that was running ramped across Cardassia; killing Cardassia and now killing Garak, the man he loved.

Julian dully reflected that they were supposed to be married by now. Before all this started and things were put on hold he and Garak should have already had their enjoinment ceremony.

_It wasn’t fair!_

Julian felt his whole future rushing away from him like water between his fingers and he felt powerless to stop it. The illness had taken Garak and if it was allowed to run its course he was going to die just like all those he’d been unable to save at the hospital.

Now standing alone in their sitting room Julian couldn’t hold it in any longer and he sunk to his knees dropping the scanner. Julian let out one retched sob before clapping a hand over his mouth. He was desperate that Garak wouldn’t wake and hear his break down.

Instead he curled over and silently cried letting it all go as he shook with repressed sobs. Despair pressed in on him from all sides. He feared he might be crushed under the weight of it.  

They were supposed to get married! He and Garak were going to help rebuild Cardassia together and live happily ever after. That was how the story was supposed to go. Somewhat bitterly Julian reflected how Garak would scold him for such a naïve view of the world. There was no such thing as ‘happily ever after’ and now all his hopes and dreams for their future were lying in tatters at his feet.

If a cure wasn’t found soon the entire population would likely succumb and the whole planet would be left a dead lifeless husk.

Julian looked around the room of their home from where he knelt uncontrollably shaking searching for some sense of comfort. Something, anything that would help them. His eyes fell on the dropped medical scanner with the results blaring back at him mockingly and then caught sight of himself in the glass reflection.

…

_What was he doing?! Was he a doctor or was he a DOCTOR!?!_

Julian instantly rose to his feet wiping away the tears that ran down his face. That was enough of that. It was time to attack this thing head on. His colleagues were convinced this was all it appeared to be but now was not the time for easy answers. It was well past time that they looked beyond the obvious and Julian was prepared to push every inch of genetically enhanced self to its limit.

With fire in his eyes and a new determination Julian headed for their shared study and computer terminals. Garak’s muffled coughing this time instead of filling him with despair only served to drive Julian forward.

Julian had to figure this out, for him there was no other option. 

***

 

 

 


	6. A Desperate Search for Answers

CH 6.

 

. A Desperate Search for Answers.

 

 

 

Dr Palma was beyond stressed. Two more of her doctors with an additional three nurses had to be sent home for bed rest and the day was just beginning. No-one was safe from the KorrVel cold (a plague really) and her staff who were working so closely with the sick were starting to follow becoming just another name on the long list of infected.

Lakia Hospital was near overflowing and Palma knew it was the same across the capital. At every hospital and medical centre they were caught between treating the worst cases and simultaneously doing as much research and testing as possible as they desperately tried to find a solution.

She had just finished conferring with the on duty staff for the day when Julian rushed up to her.

“Julian where have you been, I was starting to worry. We are becoming overwhelmed. I’ll need you to head up Ward 3 today. We’re already understaffed so you’ll just have to do the best you can.” Palma said in a hurry.

“Palma I can’t stay here today.” Julian started.

“What?” Palma said in disbelief.

“I need to borrow a hospital transport. There’s something I have to check out.”

“Julian you can’t be serious? We can’t afford for you to leave. We are barely coping as it is.” Palma said incredulously gesturing to the chaos around them.

“And things will only continue to get worse. You know this as well as I do. We can’t keep this up, we have to find the source of all this.” Julian said undeterred.

“The source? Julian what are you talking about?” she asked clearly confused.

“Last night I was looking over everything. The infection rate, areas of highest concentration, the incubation period and then it hit me. Look I don’t have time to go through all the numbers but there was an anomaly and it was enough for me to narrow it down.” Julian was talking fast as he brought up a PADD with long equations filling the screen. Palma did her best to keep up.

“This group here.” Julian continued swiftly and flicked over to a list of names. “They are all labourers, healthy strong workers. None of them were the first to die but I believe they were the first to be infected. I ran some statistics and based on their infection rate and other variables like their health and environment and I believe they all contracted it together while working on this block of construction. This is where we need to look.” And Julian flicked the PADD again bringing up a map.

“Julian I don’t know what you would expect to find. That area is deserted, devastated. What could you possibly hope to discover that could help us?”

“I don’t know. Answers I hope.” He said honestly.

“I can’t just let you go out there on a whim. We need you here.”

“It’s not a whim. What we need is answers, a way to stop all this. This is the best chance we have for everyone.” Julian argued and Palma still looked unconvinced. “Palma please. I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t sure.” He finished sincerely.

Doctor Palma considered him seriously and there was a tense few moments of silence as she weighed all her options.

“One day.” She finally said. “I’ll give you exactly 23 hours Julian and then I need you back here.”

“Thank you.” Julian said relieved. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Julian hurried off back down the hall and Dr Palma watched his retreating back. She still wasn’t entirely convinced but Julian was right about one thing. They couldn’t keep going on like this. She could only hope that he would return with something, anything to help save them.

*

It was now late afternoon and Julian still hadn’t found anything out of the ordinary. The small hospital transport he drove ambled down along the cracked road as he made his way to yet another broken home.

The work crew Julian was sure had first contracted the virulent strain of KorrVel cold had been tasked with salvaging usable parts and materials from derelict houses. Julian had calculated that somewhere on this street was most likely ground zero.

Something here had started this.

While Julian was sure of the where he still had no idea _what_ exactly he was looking for. Preliminary scans had shown nothing so he had spent the day going from house to house searching for who knew what. It was incalculable that this could all be a coincidence. He had been told long ago that coincidences do happen but never to trust them all the same.   

Julian smiled sadly to himself as he remembered that day with Garak from so long ago. Unbidden Julian felt that wave of despair threaten to take over him again and instead he used the feeling to push him forward. It gave him the energy to get back out of the transport for what felt like the hundredth time that day and search yet another broken down stripped out home.

The whole day Julian had been torn between being extremely thorough and keeping up a quick pace. His body was starting to ache from fatigue and the sun already had started to set and he still had several houses to go. He would continue to work through the night if he had to but this would be made far more difficult in the darkness. The area had no power for any lights and once all valuable materials were removed the area was scheduled to be completely cleared and levelled.

Julian sighed heavily as he finished his search of the house. Nothing. He bought up his map and crossed another building off the long list and looked to the next possibility.

As Julian turned to cross the street a glint of something caught his eye.

With the sun at its lower apex it was in the perfect position to catch something that was almost completely hidden under the thick displaced concrete foundation. Whatever it was Julian immediately knew it didn’t belong. The metallic surface was not like any other Cardassian technology. He bent down to get a closer look and was surprised when his scanner still showed nothing. He could see it plain as day but to the tricorder it was just an empty space. 

It would be a tight fit but Julian was sure he could wiggle in for a closer look. He tucked the scanner onto his hip and crawling in carefully Julian squeezed into to small space bringing himself face to face with the object. Julian couldn’t help reflect that his slim frame had for once come in handy.

There was barely enough room to manoeuvre but he could at least get one hand up to examine what looked like a canister. It was fairly large at about two feet long and it was wedged under the broken concrete. Perhaps it had been in a basement and brought up in the upheaval?

He experimentally tugged on it and was relieved to find he could move it and that when he did the foundation just inches above his head did not. It was enough that he could make out some flashing lights on some sort of HUDD sitting on the top of the canister. How odd. _What the hell is this thing?_

Julian frowned as he awkwardly twisted again trying to get a better look. It was getting dark now and he managed to bring up his scanner again if only to use it for more light. As he did he caught sight of some sort of logo embossed on the side. He twisted the canister again to bring it to the front and when he brought the scanner up again he almost dropped it in surprise.

It was not a logo at all. It was an emblem. An emblem signifying the sovereignty of the Dominion.

The Dominion.

Like a puzzle all the pieces fell into place. That was why the KorrVel cold had felt familiar to Julian. He had seen it before in the Quickening. The viruses were completely different and behaved nothing alike but still there was something in the way they were made, a signature in the calculated precision that Julian hadn’t even realised that he had recognised.

No one had such a vast knowledge of bio chemistry as the Dominion. The ability to create and clone the Jem Hadar not to mention the powerful Vorta who all seemed preprogramed with nothing but loyalty to the Founders was unprecedented. The difficulty of such an achievement could not be overstated. Add in the creation of Ketracel White and the Dominion truly were the leaders in the bio sciences.

How or why this was here didn’t matter for now, what mattered was getting this back to the hospital lab as soon as possible. Taking firm hold of his salvation Julian carefully manoeuvred himself and his prize back out of the gap.

As quickly as he could he loaded up the canister and set the transport to autopilot. There was no time to waste and as it made its way back to the hospital Julian began probing the device for answers. He could only hope that this thing, whatever it was held the key to defeating this new Dominion Blight.

*

 

Julian put the canister down on the table with a loud ‘thump!’ effectively getting the attention of all the surrounding doctors in the lab. Almost as one they looked up and over to where Julian had placed the Dominion device in the centre of the room.

Doctor Palma and Coordinator Du Jon were the first to approach.

“Julian? What on Cardassia is that?” asked Palma clearly surprised.

“Answers.” Julian said triumphantly. “And hopefully a solution to this mess.”

“Is that a Dominion symbol?” asked Du Jon who was glaring at the offending emblem.

“Yes. None of this is what we thought it was. Once I was able to deactivate the jamming device I was able to confirm that this KorrVel cold, this blight, was all completely engineered.”

“ _Engineered_?! How?” asked Palma looking horrified by it all.

“It’s quite brilliant really.” Started Julian thought his tone suggested that he thought completely the opposite. “This ‘devise’ is like its own miniature lab. It’s been sitting on Cardassia for a while sampling the environment until it found the perfect native virus to corrupt. The KorrVel cold is something Cardassians naturally have little immunity to, is easily spread and even worse is so normal that no one could tell it was a real threat until it had already infected half the population.” Julian paused and shook his head. “I’d be impressed if it wasn’t all so horrifying.”

“You said it’s been here for a while. How long Doctor?” Du Jon asked.

“I’m not sure… nearly two years, at the very least.” Julian answered and there were a few gasps in the room.

“Two years.” Du Jon hissed. “Well before the end of the alliance. Dominion filth.”

“That doesn’t matter for now.” Palma cut in putting a stop to any rants before they could begin. “Does this thing contain anything that can help us?”

Julian nodded.

“I’ve had a preliminary look. From what I can tell it has the entire creation process stored away. The whole blueprints on how this thing was made. I already have some ideas for a vaccination, it’s the cure that will be the hard part. It wasn’t built to be easily solved.” Julian finished his lips forming a firm line as he glared thoughtfully at the Dominion bio weapon.

While he may have been standing still his mind was already spinning through and discarding hundreds of ideas. Everyone else in the room was frozen in a stunned silence as they all tried to process this new information. Eventually Palma turned back to the surrounding shell shocked doctors.

“Well people what are you waiting for? Let’s get to work.” Palma said as she gestured to the devise and the room scurried to life.

His colleagues moved around him as Julian continued to stare down his viral adversary. This virus was built to kill and would not go down without a fight. He was brought out of his revere by a gentle squeeze on his arm. He looked over to see Palma standing next to him.

“You did good. Thank you.” She said sincerely.

Julian only nodded his mind still mostly trapped solving the problem in front of him.

“Julian you’re tired, when was the last time you slept? Perhaps it’s time for you to go home and rest for a bit.” Palma suggested gently seeing the dark rings that were forming under his eyes.

“No.” he said instantly, thinking of what awaited him at home. “I can’t go home until I figure this out.”

He wouldn’t, he couldn’t go home until he knew Garak could be saved. Until then this was the only place for him to be.

Something in his expression clicked for Palma.

“Julian, how’s Garak?” she asked cautiously watching for Julian’s reaction.

“At home.” He said stiffly instead and a muscle in his jaw twitched.

Palma nodded in understanding. “I’ll let you get back to your work then.” Palma squeeze his arm reassuringly again and let him be. It was obvious that no force on Cardassia could move Julian from this spot. Until a cure was found Julian would remain.

*

 

Everyone worked like mad from that point onward. All hospitals were contacted and before long there was a literal army of doctors working on the information gained from the Dominion biological weapon. Julian remained totally focused adding input where ever possible and answering questions when asked but for the most part worked alone. It was nothing against his colleagues, this was just how he worked best.

As predicted a vaccination was quickly put together. When all tests confirmed its success it was immediately distributed among the staff and the formula to create the vaccine was sent out for mass production and distribution. Julian listened to the logistics with one ear leaving it for others to worry about.

Now that Dominion Blight (as the strain of KorrVel cold had been renamed) spread had been stopped the focus was now on saving those who were already sick.

Julian lost all sense of time and he was only vaguely aware of Palma and other nurses coming by to bring him food and drinks. He did stop Mera when she came in and asked if she would go by his home to check on Garak. Julian wanted to go, he missed him terribly, but every moment he wasn’t at the hospital was a moment wasted. Mera happily agreed and promised to continue to make regular visits.

Eventually he had to give in and stop for some sleep in the onsite staff beds. Julian was not sure how long he slept but he was woken by a terrible nightmare.

_Julian was walking through the empty streets of Cardassia. Everything around him was arid and broken with absolutely no signs of life. He was all alone and yet that didn’t stop his shouting. He yelled out into the dim until his throat was raw and his voice was horse. He called Garak’s name over and over and over again in desperation, all the while Julian knew it was impossible for Garak to respond and that he would never find him._

Julian had woke with a start and hastily brushed away any tears that had escaped. He threw himself back into his work with a renewed vigour.

Hours later it all finally paid off.  

 

“Palma!” Julian shouted suddenly not daring to take his eyes from his screen.

“Julian, what is it?” Palma asked worried as she rushed over to him.

“I need you to look at this. Tell me I’m seeing what I think I’m seeing.” Julian said completely serious. He had been staring at his computer terminal for so long now he wasn’t sure he could trust his own eyes.

“Julian!” Palma exclaimed as she look as the screen.

The simulation showed the effective breakdown of the Dominion Blight with no negative effects to the patient.

“You did it!” she almost shouted in her excitement. Her rather loud declaration drew the attention of the surrounding doctors who came over to see for themselves.

Julian allowed himself a sigh of relief slumped down into his chair completely exhausted. Dr Palma immediately got to work getting everyone organised. The next step was to synthesise and distribute it to all the victims, starting with the most critical patients. Communications went out to all hospitals and medical centres across Cardassia. Julian just let it all wash over him as the lab was once again alive with activity.

His only thought was ‘he’s going to be ok’. It was selfish he knew but it was what had driven him to this point and right now it was the only thing holding him together.

After some time, Palma returned to his side.

“Julian, thank you.” She said again. “None of this would have been possible without you. Both the vaccination and the cure. You’ve done so much for us.”

“I was only doing my job.” He replied modestly and failing to hide just how tired he was.

“You’ve done so much more than that and it will not be forgotten. Now it’s time for you to go home for some well-deserved rest.” Palma said gently.

“I should stay and help with distribution.” Julian started and pushed himself to his feet.

“No. We can take it from here. You should be at home.” She urged and firmly pressed something cool and metallic into his palm. Julian looked down and was surprised to see she had given him a hypo spray loaded with the newly created cure.

“ _Go home_.” Palma insisted again. “You’ve earned it.” She said warmly and before he could think to protest Palma turned and went back to work.

Julian clutched the hypo to his chest and said a quiet “Thank you.” before practically running home.

***

 

 

 

 


	7. A Step  Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whomever created the anatomical term 'chufa' for a Cardassian's forehead spoon.

CH 7.

. A Step Closer.

 

 

Garak was in a haze of discomfort.

He’d had the KorrVel cold many times in his youth but never like this. His head constantly pounded and his throat was raw from uncontrollable bouts of coughing. Anytime he tried to sleep coughing fits would seize him and with his inability to rest it only added to his general sense of weakness.

Oh, how he hated this sense of helplessness.

Even as Garak’s mind railed against the sickness his body was failing him and he could feel himself slowly succumbing to the virus. Occasionally a nurse would stop by, Mera he thinks her name was, but never Julian. He hadn’t seen him for days now, not that Garak begrudged him. He knew his Julian was busy finding a way to help them and if anyone could do it, it would be him.

Garak didn’t know if this was a problem that could be solved but he believed in Julian and knew he would continue to fight until the bitter end.

It was night now. Garak didn’t know what time but it was dark outside. He rolled to his back and yet again tried to fall asleep. He was just on the cusp of unconsciousness when something cold was pressed to his neck followed by the tell-tale hiss of a hypo spray. He really must be out of it for his assassin to have snuck up on him so easily.

Then a gentle hand started rubbing soothing circles over his chest. So not an assassin, instead someone far more dangerous. He held Garak’s heart after all.

Eventually Garak found the energy to open his eyes and focus on the man who sat at his side.

“Julian dear.” Garak rasped. “Your home.”

“Yes.” Julian replied gently and continued rubbing his chest. He smiled warmly down on Garak with happiness practically glowing off him.

“You did it. You found a cure.” Garak said knowing it was true.

“Yes.” Julian answered anyway. “You’re going to be ok. Everyone will be.” Julian smiled wide crinkling his eyes.

“How..?” Garak started but Julian hushed him.

“Later. For now you need rest. We both do.” Julian said soothingly and leaned forward to gently kiss Garak’s chufa.

Garak didn’t argue and was dimly aware of Julian moving around the room readying for bed. When Julian did slip into bed he curled up at Garaks’s side resting his head on his shoulder with his hand on his chest. Garak took comfort in the feel Julian’s warm flesh pressed flush against his own and his soft breath that fanned across Garak’s chest. He sighed in relief.

He lay awake a while longer and could tell Julian had fallen asleep almost immediately. The poor dear must have been beyond exhausted and he wondered just how far Julian had to push his genetically enhanced body for that to happen. Garak was still uncomfortable and achy but he could already feel himself start to relax and he allowed Julian’s soft breathing to lull him off to the best sleep he’d had in days.

*

 

The days that followed were the least stressful Julian had the luxury of having in a long time. Following Palma’s orders Julian didn’t return to work for the next three days. As much as he wanted to re-join the effort to rid the population of the Dominion Blight he was also glad for the rest and more importantly the time to take care of Garak.

Garak as usual was a terrible patient.

Even with his voice horse and his throat sore it didn’t stop Garak from voicing his complaints at ‘being babied’ at every opportunity. Julian didn’t mind and happily traded barbs with his unruly patient knowing that the more Garak complained the better he was getting.

Garak had listened in cold silence as Julian had explained the Dominion device and how that ultimately lead him to the cure. Julian had been receiving regular updates from the hospital and it was still unclear how long it had been on the planet and what exactly had triggered the release of the virus.

Garak had only said that they would have to find a way to detect them so they can scan the planet for more. The thought chilled Julian and he honestly hadn’t even considered that there could be more out there, just lying in wait.

When Julian did return to work (and only when he was completely sure Garak was through the worst of it) he was surprised and a little embarrassed to find the ‘Bashir Cure’ was what everyone was calling the blight inoculations that were being distributed throughout all of Cardassia.

 

“Well it needed a name and honestly I couldn’t think of calling it anything else. After all you were the one who created the cure, it seemed fitting.” Palma had explained happily and unrepentant. “You should be flattered.”

“I am, I mean of course, it’s just I don’t know what to say.” Julian said a little flustered.

“You don’t need to say anything.” She said with a smile. “Now Ward 9 needs another doctor today if you don’t mind.” And she handed him a PADD.

“Yes, of course.” Julian agreed happily taking the PADD. It would be nice to get back to work and have some normality, although it didn’t last.

Throughout the day Julian was approached by his colleagues to both thank and congratulate him for his work. This included some Cardassians who had never so much as spoken a word to him though they had worked together for some time. It was all a bit overwhelming and when some thanked him for saving their children it was quite humbling too.

 

Garak had only laughed at him when he described his day to him at home later that evening.

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised. You did save an entire planet. Just about every Cardassian owes their life or the lives of their family to you.” Garak said easily his voice now far better and he happily sipped his rossaka juice from his place on the couch.

“It’s still a little overwhelming. I never thought everyone on the planet would know my name.” Julian sat down heavily beside him.

“Oh no.” Garak groaned suddenly as a thought occurred to him.

“What’s wrong?” ask Julian genuinely concerned by Garak’s sudden outburst.

“Dr Bashir, hero of Cardassia! You’re going to be hell to live with from now on.” Garak lamented.

“I have no idea what you’ve implying.” Julian sniffed indignantly and then demanded in his most high and mighty voice. “Now shut up and kiss me.”

Garak leaned in to comply but not before adding. “You see, completely horrid.”

Any further banter was silenced as they relished the fact that they could still share a kiss with each other and could for days to come.

***

 

 

Garak was back at work again and up to his neck ridges in paper work.

After the long winter Cardassia was coming to life again and with so many projects running so far behind it was time for some serious catch up. He was just in the middle of prioritising projects in the order of importance when the door to his office chimed.

“Enter.” He called not taking his eyes off the current PADD in his hand.

The door slid open revealing Julian dressed in his grey medical uniform.

“Hi there, not working too hard I hope?” Asked Julian as he strolled into the room.

Garak spared him a glance but otherwise ignored him. He had his medkit with him and while Garak loved Julian dearly he had had quite enough of his constant babying over the past few days. Finally Garak had been cleared to return to work and still Julian continued to pester him.

Julian was completely unperturbed by Garak’s sour demeanour and sauntered over to Garak’s side leaning a hip on the desk.

“Garak its time for a break. I do believe you should at least be taking some time to relax.” Julian said smartly.

“I was relaxing until you got here, _Doctor_.” Garak muttered back peevishly still focusing more on what he was reading than the man in question.  

“Oh its ‘Doctor’ now is it? Well as your _Doctor_ I must insist on a break and a quick check up.” Julian said too happily clearly enjoying being an annoyance.

Garak sighed deeply in exasperation and turned his chair so he could glare up at his smiling intended.

“For the last time I am fine. Now leave me be so I can get some work done.” And with that Garak swivelled back to his desk a picked up yet another PADD.

“ _Come on_ Garak. This will only take a few minutes, plus I think you’re looking a bit flushed.” Julian said slyly.

“Absolutely ridiculous, I feel fine.” This was getting out of hand and for once Garak was actually being honest about his health. He really did feel completely fine. “Don’t you have more important matters to attend to? Surely there must be other people out there who are actually sick for you to annoy.”

“Yes there are, but still I’d really like a closer look at you first.” Julian said and without warning he grabbed Garak’s chair and swiftly turned Garak again to face him.

Garak levelled a steely glare on him as Julian bent bringing them almost nose to ridged nose. Julian’s eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Just as I thought. I’m afraid I’m going to have to intervene.” Julian announced playfully.

“Julian don’t be…” but Garak couldn’t finish his sentence, he could barely finish his thought as Julian suddenly sunk to his knees and was running his hands up and down Garak’s inner thighs. Garak sucked in a deep breath when Julian leaned in and began nuzzling at his crotch.

 _This was… unexpected_.

Julian was mouthing firmly at his swelling slit and his hand continued to tease the softness of the inside of his thighs. Garak automatically opened his legs as far as the chair would allow. After another hard (but still not enough) press of Julian’s mouth he reached up with one of those delightful stroking fingers and deftly undid Garak’s fly.

As soon as his flesh was exposed Garak felt Julian’s wet warm tongue sneak in and sweep up his already throbbing bloom for a quick taste. Garak gasped a jumped slightly in response.

“This is aah a different approach than I’m ah used to, _Doctor_.” Garak managed to get out and gasped louder as Julian pushed his tongue into him tasting inside his bloom before pulling away.

“Don’t worry, I’m a professional.” Julian said smugly and he was grinning up at Garak from between his open thighs. “Now be a good patient for me and move up.”

With little coaxing needed Garak complied and following Julian’s direction brought his hips up to the edge of his seat and allowed Julian to pull his pants down to his knees. When he was positioned to Julian’s satisfaction Julian sat back and looked upon the feast before him hungrily.  

Garak’s blood pounded in his ears. Here he was at his desk in the Central Ministry Building for Cardassia with his pants down and his legs open exposing himself before his beautiful kneeling intended human. Garak could practically feel his bloom drip as it filled with his natural lubricant.

Julian licked his lips and Garak had one last coherent shred of thought and hit his doors ‘lock’ button just as Julian dived back in.

Julian’s tongue swept up and down his bloom and was soon followed by his wet warm mouth that sucked at him with abandon. There was that wonderful heat building in his lower belly and he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips into Julian’s face. Not that Julian seemed to mind as he moaned against Garak’s opening bloom creating a delightful vibration that went deep into his still sheathed cock.

Garak was torn between watching or lying back and closing his eyes to just enjoying the feeling of it all. In the end he couldn’t resist watching Julian work. With his face buried in his bloom licking and sucking while he moved his flushed face with Garak’s hips. He was glorious.

 “AH! I do trust this is not (ah!) a method you use (oh!) on all your patients?” Garak panted between gasps.

Julian momentarily stopped his assault and turned his head to rest his cheek on Garak’s inner thigh. Garak’s wetness was slicked over his jaw and he looked up at him with darker than normal eyes.

“Only you.” He panted breathlessly and sweetly kissed the leg he was resting on. Not giving Garak another moment to recover Julian immediately got back to work.

Garak gasped loudly as Julian doubled his efforts, thrusting his tongue deeply into him. So deep he could feel the tip of his tongue brush over his still sheathed cock. This was so good that Garak consciously held back from everting as best he could but as Julian pushed in and sucked him even deeper he knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

He clutched the arm rests and curled his toes as he sat pants around his ankles with Julian’s head firmly between his legs eating him out. Garak spread his leg even wider as he helplessly thrust his pelvis into Julian’s hot mouth.

A strangled “Julian!” was all the warning Garak could give as he very suddenly and completely everted in a rush.

Garak felt like his head was spinning with all the blood that was rushing away. Julian’s reflexes were excellent and he pulled his mouth away just as his cock had rushed out. Julian was running his hands up and down his open thighs again as he eyed his throbbing shaft greedily. Garak’s cock bobbed about as Garak couldn’t seem to will his hips to stop moving for the moment. 

Finally when his hips stalled Julian being sure not to break eye contact grinned wickedly before leaning in and oh so slowly running his tongue up his entire length along the soft scales from base to tip. Julian swirled his tongue over the head and Garak’s eyes closed as he relished the sensation. He almost whimpered when it stopped.

As soon as their eyes met again Julian smiled sweetly and very delicately kissed the tip of his slick member and then in an obscene counter point swallowed him down in one swift move.

That was it, Garak couldn’t take it anymore. He groaned openly and his hips thrust urgently with Julian’s bobbing head as he sucked him mercilessly. Julian’s tongue worked with his throat as he took him as deep as he could. Garak brought a hand to Julian’s head twisting in his hair and Julian only moaned his delight around his thick shaft. Garak’s hips pumped faster in his lovers willing mouth and Julian sucked harder until finally Garak grunted rather ungracefully and came spurting himself down Julian throat.

Garak’s hips continued rocking eventually slowing as the last of his seed was spent out of him. Julian dutifully sucked it all down and when it was all over he released Garak’s spent cock with a pop. Garak was only vaguely aware Julian rearranging his pants and putting him back together making him once again look the respectable Minister and not someone who had just had a magnificent bout of oral sex.

Satisfied with his work Julian stood again looking down on Garak’s dazed expression smugly and couldn’t help but add. “There see, your feeling much better now. I told you I knew what I was doing.” And Julian leaned in bracing his hands on Garak’s arm rests.

Garak couldn’t prevent the deep chuckle that escaped him.

“Yes my dear, I certainly cannot argue with that.” Garak smiled as he leaned heavily back in his chair in post orgasmic bliss. Julian leaned in further and stole a soft kiss.

“I’m glad you liked it, unfortunately my shift is due to start again soon so I need to get going.” Julian said with an air of regret standing straight again.

Garak nodded in understanding but his eyes were drawn down as Julian shifted his pants slightly as he tried to get comfortable. From his seat Garak had the perfect view of the slight bulge in the front of Julian’s pants. Garak smiled with a predator’s intent.

“My dear you cannot be thinking of going out like that?” Garak said playfully.

“Like what?” Julian asked truly confused.

“Like this.” Garak replied and without any warning he brought his a hand up between Julian’s thighs and palmed his cock and balls.

Julian gasped and laughed as he was thoroughly fondled. 

“Well that’s certainly not helping.” Julian laughed.

“Are you sure? I used to be a tailor you know. I do know all about these wardrobe related problems.” Garak continued conversationally even as he palmed him harder adding a finger to press suggestively at his entrance.

“Garak really.” Julian said a little breathlessly and grabbed his wrist to stop Garak’s movements. “I don’t have time. It will go away on its own if you stop that.”

“But this way is faster and far more effective.” Garak insisted and curled his fingers up harder inciting a gasp from Julian. Julian may have grabbed his wrist but so far he had made no attempt to pull his hand away. “Trust me, I’m a professional.” And Garak smiled wickedly as he used Julian’s line from before.

Julian bit his lip and hesitated only a moment more before he ground down into Garak’s open hand sighing. It was all the permission Garak needed and he firmly cupped his erection.

Julian gasped in surprise as Garak deftly grabbed his hips and hefted him up so he was sitting on the edge of Garak’s desk with the man himself sitting comfortably between his knees. Garak brought Julian legs up to rest his feet on his chairs arm rests either side of him and Julian let his knees fall wide giving Garak plenty of room to work.

“Perfect.” Garak purred as he ran his hands up and down Julian’s inner thighs giving them a squeeze every now and then.

Julian was at the perfect height placed so on his desk; a ready and willing meal for him to feast on. The slight bulge in Julian’s pants wasn’t so slight anymore. Garak reached up and rubbed him again teasingly and Julian helplessly pushed into his hand searching for more pressure.

“I may be a little out of practice but I am certain that these pants you have on are far too tight.” Garak said smartly enjoying being on this side of the banter.

Julian who for now seemed to have lost the ability to talk only grunted his agreement as he once again ground down desperate for relief.

“Never fear love, I know just the thing to fix your predicament.” And Garak removed his groping hand (much to Julian’s dismay) only to undo Julian’s fly and free Julian’s straining member from the confines of his pants and briefs. His hard cock sprung free a darker hue and already wet and dripping from the head. Garak’s rough tongue swept out to taste his delightfully salty pre come.

Julian groaned again and flopped back onto the desk.

“You might want to hold onto something my dear. As you said you’re in a hurry so you best be ready.”

Julian headed Garak’s warning and brought his hands above his head to hold onto the edge of the desk and brace himself for what he knew was coming.

Garak sealed his lips over Julian’s shafts soft firm head and swirled his tongue over the little hole enjoying the taste and the sounds his lover made. Already Julian was gasping and moving about, his body bowing and flexing uncontrollable on the desk. Garak’s strong hands came up to grab his hips to hold him steady.

 

Garak’s tongue was rougher than a humans and the texture caused a delightful friction as he ran it over his cock’s sensitised head. Julian already felt so wound up and he shifted his hips greedily searching for more. Garak stubbornly refused to go any further and with his lips sealed around the top of his wanton shaft he only continued to suck and roll his tongue over the throbbing pink flesh.

Over and over his tongue was relentless, licking and sucking on him like a straw to his favourite drink. Julian was sore and every brush and suck Garak bestowed on his abused flesh became more and more intense. With Garak’s hands pinning his hips to the desk Julian desperately tried to push away or further into his mouth, at this point he wasn’t quite sure. He just _needed_ but was at the mercy of Garak’s wicked tongue.

“Fuck! Garak! Ah nugh _please_!” Julian was not quite sure what he was begging for either but his hands clung to the desk under him like it might save him.

Finally after another long suckle at Julian’s throbbing shaft Garak lifted his head.

“Ok I think you’re ready now.” Garak practically purred.

“Ready for what?!” Julian managed to squeak and was promptly gasping and scrambling upon the desk as Garak took his length to the back of his throat.

Julian was free to pump his hips now and did so wildly opening his knees as wide as his pants would allow. Garak greedily sucked as much of him as he could take as he grouped his rocking clothed ass. Garak’s mouth was a wet inferno combined with his firm sucking and rough tongue that swept about his dick and he delighted in thrusting himself in and out.

It didn’t take long and soon Julian was on the verge of coming. Julian shot up from his place on the desk and thrust his hands into Garak’s hair (not that he had to hold his head in place) and after thrusting hard a last few times into Garak wet mouth Julian grit his teeth then cried out as he felt his release. Copious amounts of cum was spent but Garak eagerly drank all he had to give. Not spilling one drop even as Julian’s hips jerked against him.

 

To Garak Julian tasted bitter, salty with a hint of musk that was just so Julian. It was like his own special brand of rossaka juice made just for him. Funny considering Julian couldn’t stand the smell of the beverage and yet produced something that reminded him of the flavour.

Julian released Garak’s hair and lay back sprawled out over his desk completely flushed with his chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath. With the expertise of a seasoned tailor Garak rearranged Julian’s underwear and pants, putting his beloved doctor back to a presentable condition just as he promised.

Julian finally recovered and sat up sporting a lop sided grin.

“I hope this is not something you did for all your clientele?” Julian asked with a chuckle.

“Only for you my dear.” Garak said almost sweetly and gently kissed the inside of Julian’s clothed knee.

“Good.” Said Julian happily and leaned in for a languid kiss and then gently brushed Garak’s hair back into place from where he rather enthusiastically misplaced it. “Now I _really_ have to be going. I’ll see you at dinner?” he asked getting to his feet and picking up his forgotten medkit.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Garak said gleefully and Julian was out the door with a distinct bounce in his step.

Garak remained seated at his desk looking thoughtfully at his closed door where Julian had just exited. It was well past time that he married that man. Garak snatched up a PADD and instead of getting straight back to work Garak started writing a message to Minister Narin.

Now that the crisis had passed it was well overdue that things got back on track for their enjoinment ceremony.

***

 

 

 

 


	8. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of tag updates. Things are going to get darker.

 

 

CH 8.

.Finally.

 

 

 

 

“… and one can only be amazed how you ever survived as a species. Such an attack on the morals and the principles of government surely would merit a death sentence.” Concluded Garak somewhat patronisingly.

“Garak. What on earth are you talking about?! How did you even come up with all that? It’s just ‘Alice in Wonderland’!” Julian exclaimed.

“I thought it was an obvious interpretation of the text.” Garak sniffed.

Julian couldn’t believe that this is what they were talking (arguing) about as they made their way to their wedding, or maybe he could; it was them after all. At least the normalcy of their usual literary debate helped calm Julian’s nerves.

They were walking together arm in arm as they strode unhurried toward the Central Ministry building and Garak was ruthlessly tearing apart yet another of Earths literary classics. And completely missing the point as far as Julian was concerned.

“Actually, the more common misinterpretation of Alice in Wonderland was that it portrayed the harms of taking hallucinogenic drugs. In reality Lewis Carroll wanted to discourage women from reading books and it was supposed to illustrate the ‘dangers’ of such a thing to others.” Julian continued.

“And you think that is better? I stand by what I said before. It is amazing that humans have ever made it this far.” Garak said disapprovingly.

Today was _the_ day; and Julian felt that it was well overdue. Julian looked over to Garak again and wondered if he could feel the nervous excitement that was practically rolling off him. Probably.

He tried again to focus on the debate at hand.

“I’m not saying I agree Garak. It’s just what the author intended. Ironically the story only encouraged the reading of hundreds if not thousands of little girls everywhere as they eagerly enjoyed the adventures of Alice and her whimsical trip through Wonderland.” Julian said with a smile.

“I perhaps can enjoy the poetic justice of that more than the book itself.” Garak conceded.

“Oh, _come on_. Didn’t you even enjoy it just a little? The contrary reality and logic, questioning what is and isn’t real. How ‘bout the Queen of Hearts? She liked beheading people for no good reason, surly that would appeal to you.”

“Once again my dear you have made a terrible assumption. Who said the Queen didn’t have good reasons?”

Julian let out a long groan but really he was smiling. Julian knew he wouldn’t be getting anywhere with Garak today. After all, for Garak this was just good foreplay and the smirk on his face gave away just how much fun he was having. 

Julian indulgently drunk in the sight of Garak as he easily strode in step beside him. Garak always looked attractive to Julian and with deference to his past occupation Garak always managed to dress rather well but today for their enjoinment ceremony he had truly gone all out.

Garak had chosen colours that flattered his grey scaled complexion. A black suit with hints of emerald greens all interwoven with light patterns and sharp trims in silver. The cut was wonderfully open with a wide neck line at the front and even lower at the back. Garak’s scales across his broad shoulders were a lovely strong symmetry that rivalled anything he could ever wear.

Garak also seemed to glow with happiness and even a little pride which only enhanced his overall appeal.

Once again Julian’s outfit had been made by Garak especially for him. While others might be a bit annoyed at having someone else choose their clothing without input Julian didn’t mind at all, especially when they turned out like this. Julian was well aware that he had a poor record when it came to dressing himself (mainly because he couldn’t be bothered putting much thought into it) so as far as he was concerned it was just one less thing to worry about.

For his wedding day Julian was in white and while Julian was unsure if Garak was aware of the cultural significance for a human it felt fitting all the same. Garak had only said that the colour clashed so perfectly with Julian’s warm skin tone.

His white plain pants were as usual tailored to perfection hugging his narrow hips and long legs nicely. His shirt was made from a white silk that flowed lightly over his chest and arms down to his wrists. This time Julian’s shoulders were left completely bare, the shirts wide neckline circled his chest and upper back in perfect symmetry. Unlike Garak’s more elaborate design the only other colour Julian wore was a wide gold trim that circled at the top of the shirt at his shoulders like a halo.

It was deceptively simple but as Garak had said before they left home “Why would you need any more decoration than this?” To which Julian had only blushed furiously and tried to remind Garak that he was the one with all the lovely patterns of ridges and scales.

Julian had to admit he felt like he looked good and he was more than ready to tie himself to the man at his side. Really Julian had been with Garak in one way or another for so many years and now couldn’t fathom a world where they were not together.

They ascended the steps up to the Ministry entrance.

“Ready my dear?” asked Garak as he squeezed Julian’s arm.

“More than ready.” Julian replied warmly and returned Garak’s pressure.

They had planned to meet Dr Palma inside and then they would go to Minister Narin’s office for a short official (but no less special) enjoinment ceremony. After some drinks with their friends Julian and Garak’s next step was a nice walk together in the botanical gardens (probably filled with a healthy debate over this or that) and then they would go back home and show each other how much they are loved in a far more physical manner.

Neither of them could want for more than that, however when they walked through the doors they were both surprised to see the ministry hall packed with people.

“What’s going on? Is there something happening today?” asked Julian.

“Nothing that I know of.” Admitted Garak who truly looked surprised to see so many people at his place of work.

“Julian! Garak! There you two are.” Said Palma smiling as she came up to them. She had dressed in rich blues for the occasion. “Oh you both look splendid. This is all quite amazing isn’t it?” she said gesturing to the surrounding people.

“Thank you Palma, you look lovely too. But I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Julian asked confused.

“I’m afraid word got out that your enjoinment ceremony was today and well…” and Palma again gestured over the gathering.

Julian gasped and felt his heart rate increase exponentially.

“Surely you can’t mean…? They are all here to see us!” Julian couldn’t believe it and neither apparently could Garak who looked back over the scene with wide eyes.

“How unexpected.” Was the only comment Garak could make in the face of such unprecedented support.

They were still trying to process this unforeseen turn of events when Minister Narin made her way up to them with none other than Chair Minister Trolek at her side. Narin was smiling so wide that her face might break with barley contained glee.

“Minister Garak, Doctor Bashir,” Trolek started nodding respectfully to each of them. “I hope I’m not being too forward but I have already spoken to Minister Narin and with your permission I would be honoured to officiate your enjoinment ceremony today.”

Garak actually gasped and his grip on Julian’s arm increased for a moment. Julian himself was feeling a little dumb struck. That Trolek, the oldest and most influential of the Chair Ministers, would want to marry them left them both speechless; not an easy task to say the least.

Garak managed to find his voice again first.

“That would be marvellous. Truly an honour. As long as Minister Narin and my intended do not object?”

“Of course Garak, I’m more than happy to stand aside.” Narin said quickly and was practically bouncing on the spot.

“Julian dear?” Garak asked him again breaking Julian out of his stupor.

“Uh yes, yes of course.” He quickly babbled. “That would be more than acceptable. Great really, wonderful. I mean, thank you. Thank you Chair Minister Trolek.” Julian added remembering his manners and gave a respectful Cardassian nod all the while blushing furiously.

For a moment Trolek’s hard demeanour softened and he said sincerely.

“No Dr Bashir, _thank you_.”

*

 

Their enjoinment ceremony was nothing like what Julian and Garak had originally envisioned.

Instead of in a small office the ceremony took place in the Minister hall and instead of a single witness they were surrounded by about a hundred Cardassians. Narin and Palma stood up front as their most important witnesses in the place reserved for family and friends and Julian and Garak were married by Trolek a Chair Minister of Cardassia.

It was all a little surreal but Garak’s steady hand that held Julian’s own helped to keep him grounded.

Julian’s hand shook only slightly as he signed his name beside Garak’s. It was most likely the strangest marriage certificate on record. Julian’s messy doctors scrawl stood in great contrast to the Kardasi writing of Garak, Trolek, Narin and Palma. In deference to his species Julian’s name was written in both English and Kardasi.

There was a great round of applause as they stood palms pressed together and Trolek announced them officially enjoined and Julian a citizen of the Cardassian State.

While this was all wonderful at that moment Julian couldn’t take his eyes from Garak. He looked as happy as he felt and suddenly Julian was filled with the desperate need to kiss him. He bit down on that desire as he knew it would have to wait. Such things just weren’t done in public in Cardassian society so he had to settle for tightly holding Garak’s arm as they faced their unexpected guests.

They were both still smiling as they made their way into the crowd to mingle.

“Not having any regrets yet my dear enjoined?” asked Garak as he truly relished that he could finally call Julian that.

“Not yet my dear husband.” Replied Julian with a small smile. “We’ve been officially married for at least a couple of minutes now. So far so good.”

“Excellent. We are already exceeding some expectations.” Garak glowed and with that they began to circulate the room.

*

 

Above the celebration on the second floor Larcel looked down on Garak and Julian with an ugly sneer on his face. It was ironic that here he was again looking down on the object of his obsession just like the first time he had laid eyes on him. And he _was_ obsessed.

Larcel could not deny it even to himself. His every moment was filled with thoughts of him; this beautiful, intelligent, enchanting human. Even when the Dominion Blight was at its worse and Larcel was hiding away at his home he had made plan after plan of stealing his sweet Julian away to another planet.

After seeing the doctor that first night Larcel had believed that would be the end of it. He’d used the image of the human to conjure up many delightful fantasies and was sure that would be enough, but it wasn’t and Larcel started spending an inordinate amount of time collecting as much information as he could on the man.

Julian Subatoi Bashir MD. Ex CMO of Deep Space Nine and ex Lieutenant for Starfleet. A human born on the Federation planet Earth but interestingly not just any human, a genetically enhanced human. Larcel was right to think he was special. Despite the Federations strict policies concerning post-eugenics augments Julian was able to retain his commission and remained a highly-decorated officer.

Still the doctor left all that behind for Garak.

Larcel felt the hot streak of jealousy in the face of such obvious devotion. He wondered what that would feel like, to have such a man so devoted to himself. Larcel looked down again on the newly enjoined couple and felt such a surge of desire to go down there and just touch the human. Just one caress on that warm caramel skin, was that really asking so much?

Instead Larcel gripped the railing tighter.

No he couldn’t risk going down there, Garak would know, of that he had no doubt. Who was Larcel kidding anyway, one touch would not be enough. Larcel would only be satisfied taking everything the human had to give and more; so much more.

Now his sweet Julian was even further from his reach than he had ever been.

With his enjoinment to Garak and as a legal citizen of Cardassia Larcel knew had no more excuses to use. Larcel had often fantasised of various scenarios where he would snatch Julian away and if Larcel was caught he could always protest ignorance. _How was Larcel to know? He didn’t know the human belonged to another. Surely a human had no right to deny him what he wanted_. 

They were slim arguments but they at least allowed him to fool himself into believing that one day it could happen. That one day if the opportunity presented itself he could seize Julian and not let the moment go to waste.

Larcel was standing literally only meters from the object of his desires yet he knew that Julian was more untouchable than he had ever been. Larcel had never wanted anything more than he did at that moment. He was consumed by his want and ached only for Julian but even as his traitorous mind plotted ways in which to have him Larcel knew if he wanted to avoid going to a labour camp for the rest of his life (and that was if he was lucky) it was a lost cause.    

Larcel was starting to wonder just how much he was willing to risk in order to scratch his itch.

 

“Disgusting.” Snarled a voice to Larcel’s left.

Larcel looked over to see none other than Minister TriVal who was standing hidden in shadows not far from his own hiding place. It seemed TriVal had opted to watch the celebrations from afar as well, although for completely different reasons.

TriVal was probably suffering from a lot of disappointment. It was no secret that he was counting on this enjoinment to lower Garak’s standing with some of the more conservative Ministers and now the results would most likely be the exact opposite. Garak’s marriage to the doctor that cured the Dominion Blight would only increase his popularity in the ministry and with the public too. TriVal would be seething to see his political rival best him yet again.

TriVal did indeed make an ugly face as he peered down on the new couple, sneering at them with complete unhidden loathing before turning on his heel and heading back to his office.

It was an amusing sight but as Larcel watched TriVal leave and new idea started to form and he drummed his fingers on the railing thoughtfully. He looked back down on his sweet human who was talking so animatedly to those around him. Julian’s exotic accent floated up teasingly to his ears over the crowd.

What _was_ he willing to risk?

Perhaps he didn’t need to risk anything. Perhaps all he needed was the right partner. Sure their goals were vastly different but that didn’t mean they couldn’t help each other.

Larcel smiled slyly and with one final glance down below Larcel followed TriVal’s retreat. It was time he and the Minister sat down for a nice chat.

*

 

TriVal was not sulking. Brooding sure but he decided he was most defiantly not sulking.

Sitting at his desk in his office TriVal had picked out one of his more expensive bottles of kanar to relieve his extreme annoyance over today’s events. As the day had gone on TriVal couldn’t believe it as more and more people had poured into the ministry and all to see Garak and that human’s enjoinment.

It was disgusting, deplorable even.

He didn’t care who that human was or what he did. TriVal had no doubt that a Cardassian doctor would have figured out a cure soon enough. Instead his fellow colleagues were all clambering to see the obscene display. This included some ministers who had only weeks ago agreed with TriVal that such an enjoinment was an affront to all Cardassian society.

Traitorous back-stabbers the lot of them.

TriVal sipped another bit of his kanar enjoying the slight burn as it hit the back of his throat when there was a chime at his office door. He considered sending whoever it was away, he really wasn’t in the mood for visitors right now. The chime insistently sounded again and TriVal sighed heavily.

“Come in!” he barked at the door.

To his surprise when the door slid open it revealed the Head of Security Larcel. TriVal admittedly knew little of the man, he was after all beneath his notice and station.

“Minister Trival. May I have a seat?” asked Larcel easily and indicated the seat across from TriVal’s desk.

“Very well Larcel as long as you’re brief. I have other things to attend to today.” TriVal lied and busied himself rearranging his desk showing just how uninterested he truly was. “What is it that you want?”

“Actually, Minister I’m here about ‘what you want’. I believe I can help you.” Larcel said silkily as he made himself comfortable.

“Me? Really Larcel I do doubt that you know ‘what I want’. And I don’t see how _you_ could possibly help _me_ anyway.” TriVal sniffed at the offer. What could this lowly security officer hope to give him; a Minister for Cardassia?

Larcel did not seem at all put out by TriVal’s dismissive tone.

“Minister TriVal you should really hear me out. I have a security report that I am positive would be of great interest to you. It has come to my attention that Minister Garak’s new husband, Dr Bashir, is in terrible danger.”

TriVal couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that escaped him.

“And why on Cardassia do you think I would give a damn about _that_?” TriVal asked incredulous still chuckling.

“Because my dear Minister, you and I _are_ the danger.” Continued Larcel smiling easily as he gestured between the two of them.

TriVal’s laughter stopped and he sat up straighter. _Was Larcel suggesting what he thought he was?_ TriVal eyed the man across from him critically. He certainly looked serious enough and like a man with a darker agenda.

“You and I? You presume much Larcel.” TriVal started cautiously but his curiosity and most of all his hatred of Garak compelled him to ask. “If I was to be a danger to the human what benefit would it be to me?”

Larcel smiled even wider with all his teeth showing, like a predator that knew he had his pray. Larcel knew him better than he thought.

“Surely a man as smart as yourself could see the benefits of such an ‘unfortunate’ incident. Dr Bashir the new darling of Cardassia meeting such an untimely and _violent_ end. And who is to blame? Where was Minister Garak? His protector. Surely the Minister is capable of protecting his own family. Instead he let his new precious, _delicate_ husband die.”

Larcel had painted such a delightful picture that TriVal couldn’t help his lips twitch to a smile in response.

“I suppose that would be _quite_ the scandal, wouldn’t it?” TriVal mused. “And I’m sure Garak would be upset by his pet’s sudden demise.”

“Upset Minister?! _Heartbroken_ at the very least! Have you not seen the way Garak looks upon his sweet doctor? I’m sure he would be inconsolable for years. It’s possible he might never recover from such a devastating blow.” Larcel said emphatically.

TriVal sat a moment enjoying this little fantasy. The human gone and Garak left with a broken heart and hopefully overwhelming guilt over his inability to protect his own family. It would only prove to others how unCardassian Garak truly was. Then TriVal sobered as another thought occurred to him.

“Yes, well it is a fine idea I admit but the human is very well protected. It would be a great risk to get to him Larcel.”

“The greater the risk the greater the reward Minister. If we were to work separately it might even be impossible but together we are better equipped to see to our success.”

“ _Our_ success?” TriVal asked thoughtfully. “Just what is it you wish to get out of this arrangement Larcel? I did not know you harboured such ill will towards Garak.”

Larcel’s expression turned to something TriVal couldn’t quite read. It was darker and somewhat more primal.

“I’m afraid it’s not Garak that I’m interested in.” Larcel said darkly.

Ah. It was lust.

“You desire the human.” TriVal didn’t even try to disguise his disgust in the matter. Not because of what he knew Larcel would do to the man given the opportunity, it was because of his distaste in bedding lesser species.

“I do.” Larcel said simply, shamelessly.

“I doubt that he would be willing.” TriVal said conversationally to which Larcel laughed.

“Of that I have no doubt but his consent does not concern me, nor do I believe it concerns you?”

TriVal actually shrugged. “Do as you will just as long as he’s dead in the end.”

“Due to the nature of my designs he will have to be. To keep him for an extended period of time would only increases the risk of detection and I couldn’t very well have him living to tell Garak after. Which of course only serves you better.”

“How so?”

“Minster TriVal when Garak discovers his sweet Julian not only dead but thoroughly, ah _used_ as well how do you think it would make him feel? I’m sure Garak would have no trouble picturing what his beloved husbands last moment were like. And then of course there will be the rumours.”

“The rumours?”

“Oh, yes Minister, terrible rumours. Perhaps Garak and his human had argued? Perhaps Garak simply lost his temper and did the unspeakable? Facts won’t matter, rumours as you well know Minister TriVal can destroy a man.”

 TriVal was smiling cruelly now and he couldn’t help it in the face of the downfall of his most hated rival and in such a delightfully horrible manner. It was inspired and while he couldn’t agree with Larcel’s taste he was right that it only served him in the end. But the rape and murder (and that was at the heart of what they were planning) were not something to be done lightly, even if it was just a human. They would need a plan. A very, very good plan.

“We must be careful Larcel. If either of us are even slightly linked to this…” TriVal trailed off and shuddered at the thought as he remembered Garak’s reaction at the party. “Garak’s wrath would be terrible not to mention what other punishments would follow.”

“I completely agree. Garak is not someone to be trifled with lightly.” Larcel agreed seriously.

“Garak is not _that_ special.” TriVal couldn’t help snarl but Larcel’s smile disappeared completely for the first time since he arrived.

“I cannot impress upon you enough _Minister_ the danger of that man. You are right to air on the side of caution but even you must realise that such a man deserves our full attention especially if you don’t want to be caught or _worse_.”

 “Surely you don’t believe all those silly stories?” TriVal asked in disbelief.

“I believe enough to know that if we want to be successful we need each other’s help and trust. We cannot afford to do anything that might show our hand especially to Garak. We must endeavour to act completely normal and remain discreet in our new ‘friendship’.”

TriVal wanted to grumble again but decided that a little extra caution might be worth the hassle even if he still wasn’t completely convinced.

“Very well. Caution it is, and we will not make any moves until the plan is foolproof.” TriVal agreed although he still felt that Larcel was giving Garak more credit than necessary.

“That is all I ask.” Larcel nodded his smile returning.

TriVal reached under his desk bringing up another glass. He refreshed his own kanar and poured the other for Larcel; his new and unexpected partner.

“Let us drink to our success.” Said Trival handing Larcel the glass.

Larcel’s smile widened further and his eyes sparkled with dark secrets that TriVal didn’t even want to know about. That human had no idea what was coming his way. Still TriVal lifted his glass sealing the deal and Larcel returned the toast.

“To our success Minister. I do _so_ look forward to it.”  

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Dark Designs

 

CH 9.

.Dark Designs.

 

 

 

Julian huffed as he looked over the stacks and stacks of storage boxes.

How on earth (or in this case Cardassia) did he and Garak collect so much stuff in so little time? And on a post war devastated planet no less? Still it would be worth the trouble once they were settled into their new apartment.

Not too long after their wedding Julian and Garak were offered the top floor of a newly completed apartment complex. Cardassia was adjusting to the change in family dynamics and in the face of the loss of so many of their people large family homes were no longer being built. They did hope that one day that would change but for now only more apartments were under construction. 

Julian and Garak had thought to reject the generous offer but after some long talks decided that it had just too many positives to pass up, plus Chair Minister Kissan didn’t seem to want to take ‘no’ for an answer.

Their new home sported a larger bedroom for the two men with a few spare rooms and a large bathroom complete with bath tub. The tub, Julian was sure, had won Garak over as he had observed his husband eyeing it longingly.

For Julian it was the duel study that even housed a small laboratory. Nothing too elaborate but enough that Julian could do some of his research at home.

The location of the building was also a big plus for both himself and Garak. They would be living about halfway between the ministry and the hospital and with transports still at a premium it would make it an easy walk for both of them.   

Finally there was the outdoor area. On the west of the house large glass double doors led out onto a narrow but long terrace. The area was shaded with a mesh sail and it would be perfect for their very own garden. Already there was one lonely potted plant that was a gift from Dr Palma. It had been the first thing Julian had put in its proper place and as soon as they could he and Garak wanted to fill up the space with local flora.

Julian had called it their ‘hanging garden of Babylon’ and with Garak’s confused expression he promised to find him a book on the subject.

For now Julian had his work cut out for him with the task of unpacking. Earlier in the morning they had all their possessions teleported directly over (a perk for being married to a Minister) and now since it was Julian’s day off he was now faced with the task of unpacking.

As Julian eyed his work for the day Garak walked back into the main room neatly dressed and ready to leave.

“Ready to go then?” asked Julian as Garak collected up a couple of PADD’s.

“Just about. You’ve got a big day ahead of you. Don’t feel like you have to get it all done today.” Garak said also looking over the mound of boxes. “It _is_ your rest day today so do take some time to actually rest.” 

“Oh don’t worry, you know me.”

“Yes I do my dear, so I will say it again. Take some time to _rest_.” Garak said smiling knowingly.

Julian came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“I will, promise.” Julian said smiling and slinging his long arms about Garaks shoulders. They had been married just over a month now and Julian was loving every minute of it. And to think he had once balked at the idea of being tied down to someone. “It’s too bad you won’t be in the city today. We could have had lunch together and you would be able to make sure I’m behaving myself.”

“I would have preferred that too but I simply cannot put this off. If the farm reclamation project needs my input…”

“No need to explain.” Julian quickly cut in. “This is important and I would hate for it to fall any further behind, I just wish it wasn’t so far away. Can’t you just use the transporter to teleport you home tonight?” Julian asked trying his best not to sound like he was whining.

“I believe I have received quite enough privileges for this week at least my dear. Never fear I will be home by dinner time tomorrow. “

“Alright.” Julian conceded and smiled sharing a long kiss with Garak before releasing him.

With a final goodbye Garak was out the door and on his way to the ministry. After that a transport would drive Garak out to the northern outer province. The area was being converted into farm land and Garak had been working tirelessly to get the project back on track.

Unfortunately the trip out there took so long that Garak would only be arriving at the plantation by lunch. So after working half the day Garak would stay out there for the night, work half the day again and then finally be driven back home in time for dinner. 

Garak had made this trip before but when he did the effect of his absence always surprised Julian. Julian was an introvert by nature and happily independent but at the end of the day he had grown very used to sharing his space with his other half. The nights were the worst and Julian found it hard to fall asleep without Garak clinging to him enjoying Julian’s naturally warmer body.

At least it was only one night and Julian put all these thoughts aside and he turned back to his task. With gusto Julian waded into the boxes and began sorting and putting away their combined belongings.

*

Hours later Julian was elbow deep in a box full of clothing when he heard his personal PADD chime indicating a new message. After a few minutes of searching around, rummaging through boxes and lifting displaced items Julian finally found his PADD and smiled as he read the message.

Garak’s trip had been cancelled and now Garak was heading back to the ministry; it seemed they would be having lunch their together after all. Julian glanced over to the chronometer and calculated that if he got changed now he could be at the ministry right on time to meet him.

Excellent. Whenever possible Julian did like to spend his rest day with Garak.

*

The ministry was fairly quiet when Julian arrived but that was unsurprising with it being lunch time. Julian walked directly toward Garak’s office and was happy to see that these days he did not have so many people stopping to stare at him as he went. His presents in the building was finally being seen as normal.

Up on the second floor at the far end of the building Julian buzzed Garak’s office door and almost instantly it opened. He eagerly stepped inside but stopped short surprised to find the room darker than usual and Garak’s chair empty. However none of this was as surprising as the hypo spray that was pressed swiftly to the back of his neck.

Julian’s reflexes were good (better than good actually) but they were useless when taken completely by surprise. The figure struck from behind as soon as the door had slid closed and Julian could feel the drugs taking effect quickly. Already he found it difficult to focus and his surroundings around him blurred. As Julian’s vision darkened he felt himself start to fall but before he hit the ground he was caught by two strong unfamiliar arms. Julian fought against the sedative, blinking rapidly but even he couldn’t fight biology.

Just before Julian pasted out he thought he heard deep voice say “… my sweet Julian...” then all he knew was darkness.

***

 

Simple.

After all that planning, agonising and arguing over strategies then in the end it had all been ridiculously simple.

For a month TriVal had put up with Larcel’s constant badgering and nagging that he mustn’t underestimate Garak; now finally it was all paying off and coming together perfectly. Right on time Larcel had signalled that he had obtained the unfortunate doctor and then all TriVal had to do was hit the button on his PADD that activated a program of his own design. It immediately teleported both men from Garak’s office to Larcel’s down the hall.

Easy.

TriVal briefly turned his attention back to the speaker of the meeting he was attending.

Ok it had taken _some time_ to hack into the teleporter program and then to make it override the security protocol that restricts all transporters inside the ministry building. In the end it was the only sure way to get the human out unseen. They had decided to keep the doctor within the ministry and while it was a risk it was also a place where they had the most control.

Larcel had the poor taste to make a quip about the ministries sound proof walls that TriVal would honestly rather forget.

As Head of Security Larcel had cleverly arranged for a full security systems diagnostic today. This was not too unusual and the system would be going on and off line all day. It was also not unusual for small glitches or errors to appear, so if anything was detected they could be easily explained away.

Other preparation included the false messages arranging for Garak to be away from the city on the humans rest day. They couldn’t have the human being reported missing too soon by Garak or the humans hospital colleagues.

Really now that he thought about it TriVal had done a great deal of work preparing for this.

Hacking into the farm facilities computer to send Garak a summons and then creating a convincing forgery to send to the farm so they would be expecting the good Minister when he arrived. He didn’t dare try hacking into Garak’s own computer; the risk of detection was far too high. 

Lastly there was the message he sent to the stupid human inviting him here and into Larcel’s waiting embrace. Really up to this point it was TriVal who had done all the hard work and he felt that later he would be owed a big thankyou from Larcel for putting it all together so flawlessly.

At the very least TriVal would not have to get his hands dirty (he had no doubt Larcel would be wallowing in filth right now), instead he was free to go about his day giving himself the best alibi possible.

That was why TriVal was currently sitting through this bore of a meeting.

TriVal really didn’t need to attend but he was determined to have an unquestionable alibi for his whereabouts today. After the ‘deed was done’ TriVal knew he would be the obvious suspect. With TriVal’s open hatred of Garak not to mention his well-known dislike of the human, TriVal was sure when fingers were being pointed they most defiantly would start with him.

So all day TriVal would be in and out of meetings. Ministers and advisors would testify that he was at the ministry working hard at the time of the ‘unfortunate’ incident. He even had organised a one on one talk with Chair Minister Trolek. Garak would be hard pressed to argue the word of a government leader.

Now all TriVal had left to do was wait. When Larcel had finished having his fun and the human was well and truly dead all Larcel would need to do was signal TriVal again. Then he would simply use the same program to beam the body (cleansing it of all DNA evidence along the way) back to Garak’s office to be found.

Clean and efficient.

By this time tomorrow the ministry would be in an absolute uproar. The human would have been found brutally murdered and horrifically violated and it would appear that it happened all right under Garak’s nose, in Garak’s own office even. TriVal hoped that what was found would be gruesome enough to drive Garak into a deep depression for the remainder of his life. 

Meanwhile TriVal would look as innocent as a new born babe.

It was perfect, completely infallible and TriVal felt safe in congratulating himself for his own brilliance. He really couldn’t wait for Garak’s return tomorrow.

***

 

Larcel’s hand trembled as he reached out to touch his sweet Julian.

Finally, finally after waiting and watching for so long he could trace the fine bones of his face, feel the warmth of his soft skin under his fingers and even breathe in his musky human sent. He watched fascinated as his pale flesh caressed the human’s darker skin. For now Larcel was content to lightly tracing the lines of Julian’s face. _For now._

The plan had worked perfectly.

As soon as Julian had stepped into Garak’s office he knew he had him. When the sedative took hold and Julian’s warm weight fell into his arms Larcel could barely contain his excitement. Now they were safely transported to Larcel’s office and his sweet Julian was laid out neatly on his couch.

Larcel looked over his prize again and barely knew where to begin. He had a second hypo loaded with simulant ready to wake the sleeping doctor but Larcel didn’t need or want to rush this experience. He wanted to enjoy this quiet moment a while longer.

His Julian was very lean and wiry but as Larcel’s hands drifted over his shoulders he could also feel that the man had strength. This was good, it was always better when they put up a fight. Larcel’s hands drifted lower over his pecs and down his abdominals, and then indulgently squeezed the doctor between his thighs. Larcel could feel the delightfully exposed foreign genitals through the fabric of his pants but unfortunately his touch did nothing to arouse interest in the organ.

While Larcel certainly could, he would take no pleasure in having Julian like this. He wanted the human awake enough to scream. The very thought made Larcel flush with desire and Julian didn’t flinch as he palmed him harder.

Larcel smiled and indulgently leaned in to take a kiss forcing his tongue past the sleeping doctor’s lips. Completely unconscious Julian could put up no resistance but still Larcel delighted in the taste and made the ‘kiss’ more demanding.

Perhaps he could put off waking his sweet Julian just a little longer.

*

 

Security Officer Searen was a good officer.

True he was young for his station but he was loyal to Cardassia and a believer in the new government. He believed in the Cardassia they were building and after the devastation of the Dominion War he could see no greater purpose for himself than protecting the States leaders.

When Searen was accepted as a Security Officer for the Ministry of Cardassia he made a vow to be ever vigilant and if ever needed he would gladly put his life on the line for the greater good of the State. His attention to detail was one of his greatest strengths and today of all days Searen was keeping a sharp eye on the security systems computer readings.

Many of his fellow officers saw any security diagnostics checks as an annoyance and generally chose to ignore most of the readings the computer chose to spit out. It was a hassle to check out every false alarm and Searen felt the others only used the day as an opportunity to slack off. 

Well not him, and he had been keeping a sharp eye on every screen throughout day and that’s why it was only Searen and none of his co-workers who saw it.

_A transporter signal within the ministry walls?_

It was beyond irregular and highly illegal. Searen tapped the screen searching for more data but the information was corrupted and incomplete. It was all because of this blasted systems check. Still after a little more digging he had managed to get enough information to tell that it had partially come from his own superior’s office. Head of Security Larcel.

Searen stood abruptly from his seat and headed straight for the office. He had been told earlier by Larcel himself that under no circumstances was he to be disturbed today, but surely such an unprecedented breach in security was worthy of the Head of Security’s notice; especially since it came from his own office.

Searen walked swiftly across the hall and he buzzed the door noting that it was locked. After a moment he buzzed again and frowned when still it didn’t open. A variety of cinereous ran through Searen’s mind. Maybe Larcel couldn’t get to the door to open it? Maybe someone had taken him or worse?

He was just considering overriding the locking mechanism when the door abruptly slid open revealing the man in question. Larcel loomed over Searen looking decidedly unpleased with his large frame blocking the entrance.

“Searen. This had better be _damn_ important.” Larcel said with a harder edge to his voice than usual.

“Sir.” Searen started trying not to show just intimidated he felt. While Searen was not shorter than his superior he had nowhere near as much muscular bulk. “I’m sorry to disturb you but is everything alright? I had been observing the systems readings and it indicated that there was transporter activity in your own office…”

“And you think that I am unaware?” Larcel cut in his tone patronising. “What is it that you think I am doing in here Searen? Shirking my duties? Seeing to my own desires while I leave the rest of my officers to do all the work?”

“No sir.” Searen quickly answered starting to feel a little silly.

“ _No?_ Then what made you think you should interrupt me while I am working hard seeing to the security systems? I left strict orders not to be disturbed today. I need my full attention while the system is down as you well know.”

“Yes sir.” Searen apologised bowing his head and Larcel looked over him considerately before continuing.

“I am well aware of the _glitch_ Searen and I would expect you, an officer of the ministry, to be able to discern a false reading from real one. I suppose it is an understandable mistake but I will expect more from you in the future.” Larcel said sternly.

“Yes sir! It had looked very convincing and I will do better.” Searen said sincerely.

“Very well. Return to your post and leave the diagnostics to the more seasoned officers. Dismissed.”

“Yes sir, I understand sir.” Searen said again feeling quite foolish. With nothing further the door swished shut in his face.

Searen quickly return to his post with every intention of doing exactly as Larcel ordered feeling lucky that he had not been admonished further.

However he wasn’t at his desk long before his eyes flicked back to the screen with the teleporter security alert still blaring at him mockingly. If Searen had made an error wouldn’t it be beneficial for him to discover just how he was fooled? He hesitated only for a few minutes more before the puzzle became too much of a temptation.

Searen was confidant in his ability to do his regular duties as well as figure out the origin of this surprising glitch. Maybe if he found out more about the fault he could stop it for happening again. That might even get him back on Larcel’s good side (if the man had a good side).

With all this in mind Searen enthusiastically got to work. He was determined to solve the cause of this little mystery and prove his worth to the ministry.

*

Larcel snarled after the door to his office swished shut. Again he hit the code disabling his door.

 _Bloody do-gooder Searen_.

He should have known that if anyone could ruin all his plans for today it would be the young nosy officer. Larcel turned back to his couch where Julian still lay unconscious.

No more putting things off. Larcel wanted him now; awake, alert and _begging_ for mercy.

He grabbed the hypo containing the stimulant hard, the tendons on his hand turning pale with tension.

“It’s time to wake up my sweet Julian.” Larcel muttered almost kindly as hovered over his captive. “Let me see those big beautiful eyes.” And he pressed the hypo into Julian’s neck.

***

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get worse before they get better.


	10. Lust and Power

 

 

CH 10.

.Lust and Power.

 

 

 

Julian felt the fog lift from his head slowly.

He was smothered in darkness like a warm blanket but despite his feelings of fatigue Julian still instinctively fought his way to consciousness. He blinked blurrily and was very confused as to where he was and what was going on. Julian could feel the softness of cushions at his back and the familiar warmth of a Cardassian climate system.

As his vision cleared further Julian looked around the room noting the recognisable style of the ministry however the different furnishings made it clear that he was no longer in Garak’s office. What was more disconcerting was the unfamiliar taste in Julian’s mouth and what felt like dried saliva on his jaw.  

In a flash Julian’s memory returned. Walking into Garak’s office to find him absent but the office not empty, then the press and tell-tale sound of a hypo at the back of his neck followed by a deep unknown voice above him.

Julian shot up from where he was lying with a gasp, his eyes wide darting around and landing on the sole other occupant in the room.

A Cardassian man dressed in security officers armour leaned easily against a large desk watching him with what Julian thought looked like amusement. Without thinking Julian wiped his face and shuddered.

“Who the hell are you?! And why the hell am I here?!” Julian demanded turning to sit up fully.

The Cardassian officer smiled widely and Julian felt like he was being left out of a very sick joke.

“I, my sweet Julian, am Head of Security Larcel but please feel free to call me just Larcel. And you are here because I want you here.” Larcel’s eyes were practically dancing with mirth but Julian was not at all amused.

“Well I don’t want to be here, so if you’ll excuse me.” Julian snarled getting to his feet and headed straight to the door.

Larcel made no move to stop him still looking perfectly at ease. Julian stormed up to the only exit in the room and did his best not to think of what might have happened to him while he was out. He fought against the bile in his throat as he still tasted something unwanted on his tongue.

Julian hit the ‘open’ button with far more force than necessary and unsurprisingly the door didn’t budge. He spun back to this Larcel perve with his teeth bared.

“Open the door.” Julian demanded hissing between clenched teeth.

Finally Larcel stood and sauntered over. Julian did his best to stand his ground and not to be intimidated. The man before him was taller than himself and Larcel’s broad muscular frame made it easy for Julian to calculate just how much strength he was likely to have.

Larcel stopped mere millimetres outside Julian’s personal space looking far too at ease with the whole situation.

“No.” Larcel said simply, smugly even.

“ _No?_ Look I don’t know who you think you are but I’m a Cardassian citizen. You have no right to keep me here. Let me go or else…”

“Or else what?” Larcel cut in clearly enjoying himself.

“Or else you’ll be answering to my husband, he’s a Minister…” Julian seethed but was cut off again.

“I know who he is. _Minister Garak.”_ Larcel spat and for the first time he looked truly unhappy. “Really my sweet Julian you could do so much better.”

Julian barked a humourless laugh.

“What like _you_?! I doubt it.” Julian said hotly meaning every word of it and Larcel’s expression turned even uglier.

“Well he’s not here now is he? No my dear, Garak is far away and won’t be back in time to be of any use to you.”

“How do you know that? What do you even want from me?” Julian asked confused and yet deep down Julian worried that he already knew the answer.

“Come now my sweet, surely you must know by now.” Larcel said as he raked his eyes over Julian’s body and then lifted a hand to caress Julian’s cheek.

Julian instinctively flinched away backing up until his back hit the door behind him and far too soon for his liking. His obvious unease put a smile back on Larcel’s face.

“Don’t touch me!” Julian snapped and hated the note of panic that had crept into his voice. Larcel’s smile only grew wider.

“Why? Who is going to stop me? You? I’ve disabled the door so there’s no getting out either my sweet Julian.” Larcel said happily. 

“Stop calling me that. I am _not_ yours!”

“No, not yet, but soon.” said Larcel lowly and loomed even further over Julian. This time he did get a grip on Julian and closed a firm hand on his jaw bringing their faces close together.

Julian reacted instantly spitting squarely in Larcel’s face as he brought his lips toward his own. The security officer released his grip and wiped away the spittle looking at it mildly with interest. Then in a flash he viciously back handed Julian across the cheek catching him completely off guard. The force of the hit whipped his head to the side thumping it hard on the wall behind him and pain exploded at both points of impact. For a moment Julian’s vision blurred.

Julian could hear Larcel laughing and suddenly the man’s hands were all over him. He was manhandled up against the door and Julian scrambled desperately trying to pry the stronger grip off him.

Cold hands push up under his shirt and Julian struggle as Larcel started tearing open his clothing. Julian heard the seams of his tunic give, popping as they went digging into his skin as garment was almost ripped completely from him. Julian suddenly felt horribly exposed.

In response Julian lashed out swinging his fist aiming for Larcel’s nose. It missed and instead grazed the officer’s jaw but still Julian was returned with a sharp knee to the gut effectively knocking the wind out of him.

The whole struggle only made Larcel laugh more as Julian doubled over groaning in pain.

“How wonderful. I had hoped you’d put up a fight!” Larcel chuckled.

He grabbed at Julian again but this time Julian didn’t miss and hit his target head butting Larcel right between the eyes as hard as he could. It was forceful enough that his attacker stumbled back a few steps with a gasp of surprise giving Julian the opportunity he needed.

Julian didn’t even stop to take joy in the blood running out of Larcel’s nose, instead he swiftly turned back to the door panel ripping the facing right off the controls. _I have to get out of here_. Thankfully years living on a Cardassian space station and having a friend in engineering had taught him a thing or two about unlocking unruly Cardassian doors.

Unfortunately, he had only rearranged two of the data rods when Larcel recovered and moved in to grab him again. Julian pushed away swiftly, using his greater agility over his stronger opponent. There was no way he would be overpowering Larcel, genetic enhancements and all. 

Julian moved around to the other side of the desk putting it between himself and Larcel but unfortunately taking him further away from the room’s only exit.

“Clever little thing.” Larcel mused out loud as he looked over at the opened door panel.

Julian took a quick moment to take stock of his injuries. Already his head hurt like hell and he tried to steady his erratic breathing and shaking hands as his adrenaline pumped out of control. He had some scratches over his chest and was certain he could feel bruises forming where Larcel had roughly handled him.

Julian didn’t dare take his eyes off Larcel for too long as much as he might like to. The man stepped up to the opposite side of the desk and eyed Julian’s exposed chest with open hunger seeming to enjoy the marks he had already left there.

Julian’s only chance was to stall Larcel until he could to find a way to get back to the door and with enough time to open it. He knew exactly the last few steps needed to override the doors lockdown, now all he needed was the opportunity.

Larcel seemed unfazed by the obstacle between them and looked more like the hunter ready for the chase. Julian really didn’t t care for playing the part of prey, not with so much on the line, he just needed more time to think. 

“Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you? I don’t even know you.” Julian asked angrily doing his best not to show his fear. It was obvious Larcel was getting off on it.

As predicted Larcel chuckled ignoring the blood that was weeping over his lips. He took a step around the desk moving closer to Julian and Julian automatically countered it by stepping in the opposite direction.

“What have you done? _Everything_. You exist and from the first moment I saw you I desired nothing but this moment. Every night I touch myself with nothing but thoughts of you, my sweet Julian, to make me come.” Larcel said clearly enjoying himself at finally being able to reveal this to him.

Julian couldn’t hide his own revulsion at the thought of being the sole subject of Larcel’s wet dreams which in turn only encourage Larcel’s taunting.

“Oh, the things we would do together Julian, you have no idea. But not to worry my dear I wouldn’t want to give too much away. Very soon I’ll be happy to demonstrate every detail with you over and over and over again.”

 “So, that’s it? I’m just some fantasy for you to try out?! You know you’ll never get away with this. No matter what happens Garak will figure it out and then he’ll come for you.” Julian was sure of that much at least.

“No, I don’t believe he will. I have spent a long-time planning for this, preparing for this day. I will not be letting it go to waste! When I’m done with you, well I’m sad to say, there won’t be much left for him at all.” Larcel said it all so confidently that Julian’s stomach turned over. “Now finally after waiting so long here we are just as I’ve always wanted.”

Larcel stepped around the desk again and again Julian countered.

“Well you can take all your sick fantasies and stick them right up your arse! I won’t be playing along!” Julian spat.

Larcel started to chuckle then it turned to crazed laughter filling the room echoing loudly. He looked completely insane. Eventually he got control of himself and his chuckling subsided. At Julian’s incredulous expression Larcel started to explain.

“My dear, sweet, wonderful Julian. In my dreams, you never ‘ _play along’_!” Larcel said full of glee and Julian tried to absorb the fact that Larcel only ever dreamed of raping him, and that the more he fought back the more Larcel would enjoy it.

Julian had to resist the urge to vomit. He was no damsel in distress but deep down all he wanted was for Garak to appear and rescue him from this nightmare. It was obvious Larcel had lured his husband away, and all just to have his way with him and satisfy this sick obsession.

Julian felt himself pale and his hands felt sweaty and trembled uncontrollably. No, he had to stay calm, he would not give Larcel the satisfaction of seeing how frightened he was. And he was afraid.

Julian knew the odds. His brain calculated them over and over again against his will. The chances of him escaping this room on his own were not good to say the least, and while Larcel had not outright said it Julian knew there was no way Larcel would be letting him leave this room alive.

Larcel moved again and so did Julian. At this point they had completely switched places with Larcel now behind the desk and Julian with the door behind him. Julian could make a run for the door but he knew as soon as he did Larcel would be on him, literally.

Larcel sighed heavily and folded his hands behind his back.

“So what now? Are we to run around the table all day and night?” Larcel asked rather conversationally.

“If I have to. I already told you I’m not going to just give you what you want and eventually someone will come looking for me. Time is on my side.”

Surprisingly Larcel seemed pleased by this.

“I suppose you are right. We had better get started then.” said Larcel smiling and from behind his back he pulled a phaser that had been hidden in the shelf behind his desk.

Julian only had a moment to see it before the beam hit him squarely in the chest. He was knocked backward and fell hard on his back, completely knocking the wind out of him.

Julian gasped for air and attempted to get back up even as Larcel stood above him. Unfortunately, Julian’s body wasn’t cooperating right now and his chest felt like it was on fire; he had taken the blast directly on his skin. The pain radiated down to his limbs and they flailed uselessly at Larcel as he moved to kneel over him, his knees on either side of Julian’s hips.

“Hush my sweet, don’t worry, that was the lowest setting. I _do_ want you to be awake for this.” and Larcel leaned in patting Julian’s cheek.

Julian tried to retort but all that came out was a groan.

Now Larcel was able to make light work of what little remained of Julian’s shirt. As soon as the flesh was fully exposed Larcel groped at Julian’s darker skin. He ran his cold fingers over his pecs while Julian weakly pushed at Larcel but his arms felt like they weighed a ton. Julian doubled his efforts when Larcel roughly pulled one of his nipples.

“Ge’… off… me.” Julian managed far weaker than he would have liked.

Larcel only chuckled louder and raked his nails slowly down Julian’s skin hard enough to draw blood. Then Larcel heavily sat back on Julian’s hips, brought his fist back and proceeded to beat him.

Julian brought his arms up in a futile attempt to block the blows pounding down on him but Larcel held nothing back short of knocking him out. The attack was savage and Julian couldn’t help the occasional whimper that escaped him as Larcel’s fists drove into his chest, ribs and head over and over again.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Julian wasn’t sure, the violence stopped and all Julian could do was lay there dazed. He coughed weakly tasting blood, breathing had become difficult and he fought to clear his vision as the world spun slightly. Julian was dimly aware that Larcel had turned from him and was removing his shoes.

The side of Julian’s face throbbed and he could no longer open his left eye. Blood flowed from his now split lip and with every breath his ribs burned, Julian felt like one big bruise. Larcel moved over him again and was running his hands up Julian’s thighs squeezing as he went. When he started to undo the fly to Julian’s pants Julian’s brain kicked back into high gear.

“No! Get! _OFF_!” he shouted and despite his injuries fought back in earnest lashing out desperately. 

Larcel only laughed again fending off most of Julian’s clumsy attempts and having enough of this part of the game Larcel simply twisted his fingers into Julian’s hair and roughly pulled Julian up to his feet.

Julian cried out in pain and was unable to resist Larcel’s superior strength as he very nearly ripped the hair from his head. With little effort Larcel slammed Julian face down and bent him over the desk. His pants were roughly pushed down and off leaving Julian completely naked and exposed before Larcel whose hand was still tangled in Julian’s hair pushing his face down into hard surface.

Julian’s hands scramble against the desk trying to find purchase to push away but Larcel just ignored him and instead used the opportunity to fondle Julian in his most intimate places. Places that were only meant for himself and Garak. Not for these unfamiliar unwelcome hands that groped him so hard that he was sure he would break the skin.

Julian hated that his eyes were starting to well up with tears in anger, humiliation and fear.

Julian roared when Larcel pushed a finger between his cleft testing and threatening to enter him. Of course his reaction only made Larcel laugh again.

“Oh yes keep fighting. This is better than I ever hoped!” Larcel cried out in glee and change his grip to twist one on Julian’s arms behind his back. Larcel’s grip was so terribly hard that it would only take one sharp twist to completely break Julian’s wrist.

Julian was very effectively pinned and he felt his heartbeat stutter as he heard the ruffle of clothing behind him and then the wet hard phallus of what he knew was Larcel’s fully everted cock came to rest on his lower back.

_No, no, no! This can’t be happening! Please no! Garak please, I can’t stop him…_

With his free hand Julian search the desk for something that might help him. Larcel was too preoccupied licking then biting Julian’s shoulders drawing yet more blood from his already abused body that he didn’t notice when Julian’s hand landed on something hard. A heavy desk ornament.

Larcel leaned in over further, his hard ridged armour pressing painfully into Julian’s back, to whisper in Julian’s ear as his hand clawed at Julian’s arse cheek placing his very aroused member at Julian’s entrance.

“This _is_ going to hurt my sweet so feel free to scream as much as you like.” Larcel goaded.

“I was about to say the same thing!” Julian grit out and then ignoring the pain in his wrist as it snapped Julian flung himself over swinging the heavy object as hard as his battered body could, using the momentum to slam it into the side of Larcel’s face.

Larcel grunted in absolute surprise and staggered away releasing his grip on Julian as he went stumbling to the floor. Larcel was bent half propped up on the ground and shook his head repeatedly obviously very disorientated.

Now was Julian’s only chance.

Swiftly Julian pushed off the desk and hobbled as best he could over to the door ignoring his own nudity.  That didn’t matter for now. He would happily run naked through the ministry if it meant getting out of this room.

Julian held his broken wrist to his chest and forced his good eye to focus on the open door panel in front of him. His adrenaline was pumping well beyond his control and despite his will his hands shook fiercely as he took out and replaced the data rods.

One. Two. Only three more to go.

Julian chanced to look quickly over at Larcel who was still on the floor moving but looking far too fazed to pick himself up. Julian refocused and pulled out another data rod. Come on, come on… just one more to go.

“Shit.” Julian cursed as he fumbled the final rod dropping it.

Quickly he bent to retrieve it but as his stood a shadow fell over him and he turned too late to see Larcel bloodied but recovered looming above him. Larcel was smiling at him in a way Julian could not describe.

Larcel brought his heavy boot up then down directly into the side of Julian’s knee. There was a sickening pop and Julian couldn’t hope to contain his scream of absolute agony. 

Julian flung himself away from Larcel and his only means of escape as the data rod dropped from his fingers to the floor. He hobbled over to the desk using it to support most of his weight and his ruined leg trembled uncontrollably under him.

Larcel allowed all this and turned to watch Julian struggle. He knew, as Julian knew, that there was no escaping now. Julian’s one advantage, his mobility, was gone and Larcel smiled widely with the blood from his forehead and nose dripping down staining his teeth.

“Now my sweet Julian, where were we?” Larcel asked moving steadily toward his captive.

Julian shrunk away knowing he was in for the fight of his life and that it was a fight he was most likely going to lose.

***

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Wrath

 

 

CH 11.

.Wrath.

 

 

 

Garak listened with real interest as the foreman, Overseer Kaporr, showed him the farms newly installed automated factories and their more recent progress.

Garak had only arrived off the transport a short time ago and already he was eager to leave as soon as possible. Garak knew if pushed himself it was possible that he could be finished by the end of the day and be home in time to surprise Julian with lunch tomorrow.

As far as Garak could tell the automated farm system was working exceedingly well and he was starting to wonder why he had been summoned to the facility at all.

“I am impressed Kaporr. Despite all the setbacks things appear to be getting back on track nicely.” Commented Garak as he surveyed the surrounding machinery.

“Thank you Minister. It has been a hard road and everyone has been working tirelessly, putting in the extra hours. I hope this inspection will show that.” said Kaporr as he continued to lead Garak through the factory.

“About that. This inspection that you requested, was there a reason you wanted to see me? Did you need my input for something specific?” Garak inquired.

Kaporr looked thoughtful for a moment and shook his head.

“I must admit there is nothing that I am aware of. I was told by Farnin to expect you today and that was all. Was there something that you wanted to see specifically Minister?”

“No but I have conversed with Farnin often, perhaps she could shed some light on the subject. Might I speak with her?” Garak asked pleasantly. Hopefully if there was only a small issue that needed his attention then Garak could be home even sooner.

“Certainly Minister, right this way. I believe I last saw her in the main office.” said Kaporr and eagerly lead Garak to the building.

It was a short walk from the factory floor to the small rectangular office. The place was by no means pretty but that was hardly the point. It was efficient. When the automated farm was up and running to its full capacity it would be providing food to hundreds of thousands of Cardassians and all without having to use precious power for replicators.

Plus most Cardassians would agree that fresh food, real food, would always be better than anything the replicators could hope to imitate. 

They entered the office to see Farnin busily tapping away at her computer. Garak often corresponded with her for this particular project and she smiled instantly when she noticed Garak enter the room.

“Minister Garak, how good to see you again. I trust the inspection is going well?” she asked pleasantly.

“It is, thank you Farnin. Actually that is why Kaporr and I wanted to speak with you. When you requested this inspection was there anything in particular you wanted my input on?” Garak inquired.

Farnin made a strange face looking suddenly confused. She looked uncertain but eventually answered.

“Minister, forgive me, but I was sure that it was you who made the request for an inspection today.”

“I did?” questioned Garak keeping his mild expression in place.

“Yes. I was sure you sent a message letting us know you would like to do an early inspection and to expect you today… but I have been very busy lately. Maybe I’ve gotten things mixed up.” She offered but even she didn’t seem convinced of her own explanation.

Neither was Garak.

“Perhaps…” Garak said thoughtfully. “Might I have a look?” He asked gesturing to the computer terminal.

“Of course Minister.” Farnin said and quickly moved out of the way allowing Garak to step in.

Garak knew Farnin to be a very competent woman and it would be quite out of character for her to make such an error. Also Garak felt a tell-tale twitch between his shoulder blades and years of training had taught Garak never to ignore such a feeling. As Garak found and read the message from him but not from him, Garak’s gut instincts screamed at him that something was very, very wrong.

Farnin and Kaporr watched in silent awe as Garak’s hands flew swiftly over the screen, making light work of the various computer codes to the point where neither of them could follow exactly what it was that Garak was doing.

Garak quickly found not only the fake message Farnin had received but the deleted message that had been stent from this terminal to him requesting his visit today signed in Farnin’s name. It was obvious the whole thing had been an elaborate ruse to get him out here today so the question became who did it and why?

Whoever it was had good computer skills, great skills really but unfortunately for them Garak was better, _far better_.

Garak followed the hacker back from where they had originally broken in and was surprised when it lead him all the way back to the Central Ministry. A few more taps and he was able to hack his way into the troublemaker’s computer and reveal their identity.

Garak sneered unable to help himself.

 _TriVal_. What was that arrogant little vole up to now?

TriVal’s computers skills were surprisingly effective but crumbled in the face of a trained Obsidian Order Agent. Garak experience kicked into high gear and he flawlessly began dismantling TriVal’s computer system piece by piece all the while collecting evidence to his personal PADD.

Garak was still unsure what TriVal’s game was but he would not be getting away with wasting Garak’s valuable time. Garak had had just about enough of TriVal’s irritating antics and if this evidence proved sufficient Garak would be happy to see him finally thrown out of the ministry on his miserable arse.

Garak was almost done when he noticed another hidden folder containing more messages and Garak opened it wondering if there might be more ministers that had fallen victim to TriVal’s underhanded manipulations.

Garak opened the file and as he read the screen he felt his blood run cold.

 

_Julian,_

_My trip today has been cancelled at the last minute and I’m headed back to the ministry. Would you like to join me for lunch in my office today?_

_Garak._

And then the reply sent only moments later.

_Garak,_

_You know that I do. Too bad about your trip but their loss is my gain. I should be there right on midday._

_See you soon,_

_J._

 

Garak looked at the clock. Julian would have arrived at the Ministry a little while ago and with no communications from Julian asking why he wasn’t there too Garak could only imagine what could be preventing Julian from calling.

Garak didn’t know why TriVal had done this but he had certainly gone to a great deal of trouble to lure his husband to the ministry and even more effort to make sure Garak would not be close at hand. The why no longer mattered, Garak knew it was nothing good.

As Garak collected the last pieces of evidence he spoke to Farnin and Kaporr.

“Where is your communications terminal?” he asked quickly.

“Right here Minister.” said Farnin without hesitation and gestured to the console across the room. She could sense the tension practically rolling of Garak. “Is something wrong Minister?”

“ _Yes_.” Was all Garak could say and he was already moving over to the console. There was no time for explanations. As soon as he reached the panel Garak was typing in his personal code giving him a direct link to the space station orbiting Cardassia Prime.

“This is Minister Garak access code exeron, one, nine, achter, nine, requesting immediate transport from my location to the Central Ministry Building.” Garak said his voice carrying all the authority he had.

After only a moment (that felt like an eternity to Garak) a male voice replied.

“Minister Garak, your codes check out however I am not authorised to beam you or anyone directly into the Central Ministry Building. I’m sure you are aware of the strict regulations that…”

“Then put me on the ministry steps!” Garak snarled hotly cutting off the officer before he could really get on a roll. “As close as you can! _NOW_.” Garak snarled impatiently.

“Yes sir!” came the quick somewhat frightened reply.

Garak only stood a moment longer before he felt the tell-tale tingle of the transporter beam. His only thoughts as the bright light obscured his vision was that he hoped he was not too late.

*** 

 

Searen was way beyond frustrated.

At every turn and with every test Searen ran he still couldn’t figure out how the teleporter glitch had occurred. If anything, the more information he pulled out of the system the more real it appeared to be.

Still Searen was determined to get to the bottom of it and was convinced that there must be a simple way to trace the problem. He was currently running a program that would pinpoint the location where transportation had begun. So far the information he had obtained showed that the teleportation had ended in Larcel’s office, so it stood to reason that if it had a destination that it would have to have started somewhere else.

If he could prove that it had no origin then that would show that the transporter signal was nothing but a computer error and he could finally put this particularly frustrating puzzle to rest.

Searen’s terminal beeped indicating that the diagnostic program had finished its analysis. As Searen looked over his screen his hopeful expression was quickly replaced by a deep frown. Instead of proving the readings false all it did was raise more questions.

_What the… Minister Garak’s office?_

As if summoned by Searen’s own thoughts at that very moment the man himself, Minister Garak, stormed through the ministry doors. Garak’s expression was absolutely thunderous and he swept past the security station startling Searen to his chair.

From Serean’s seat he watched the Minister cut his way through the hall directly up toward Minster TriVal’s office with a dark cloud following in his wake. Garak was nearly out of sight when Searen’s brain finally kicked in again and he was quickly scrambled to his feet almost running to catch up to the enraged Minister.

Searen had no idea what the heck was going on but he was certain that what he had discovered and Garak’s sudden appearance was more than just a coincidence.

***

 

TriVal sat comfortably behind his desk and was currently doing his best to woo Chair Minister Trolek who sat in the chair opposite to him. Trolek wore a stern expression but this didn’t deter TriVal; the old relic always looked like he had just swallowed a bad jukka fruit. Still TriVal wanted to use this opportunity to impress the Chair Minister with what TriVal felt was his truly inspired vision of Cardassia’s future.  

He was just about to hand Trolek a PADD containing his revamped housing plans when the door to his office swished open. The figure at the door startled TriVal so greatly that the PADD fell from his fingers clattering as it hit the desk and for a moment TriVal couldn’t believe his eyes.

There stood a positivity ropable Minister Garak.

He stepped into the office with his sharp blue eyes bright with rage and as cold as TriVal had ever seen them. His pupils were contracted to the smallest of pin pricks and TriVal felt pinned to his chair and had to resist the urge to shrink away. Instead after his initial surprise TriVal attempted to project an air of confidence and most importantly he did his best not to look guilty. 

TriVal was about to admonish Garak for his rude uninvited entrance to his private meeting but Garak spoke first.

“ _Where is he_?” he hissed his voice low and dangerous.

“Minister Garak this is highly inappropriate…” TriVal started but Garak stepped in further his neck and shoulders angled threateningly and TriVal suddenly lost the ability to speak.

“Do not make me ask you again TriVal. You will tell me what you have done with him. NOW!” he bellowed.

“I… I have no idea w-what you’re talking about.” TriVal managed as his mind whirled. How had this happened? How had Garak figured this out and so fast? He needed to stall for time, play dumb, perhaps if he could get rid of Garak long enough he could get a message to Larcel.

Garak snarled stepping in again and TriVal struggled to think. Thankfully at that moment the Chair Minister chose to make his presents known and Trolek stood to address Garak.

“This is very irregular Minister Garak. I’m afraid I must insist that you explain yourself. Just _who_ is it you looking for?” Trolek asked calmly.

“My husband. My Julian.” said Garak still not taking those eyes from TriVal and TriVal felt like Garak was reading his mind; like Garak could see every guilty thought he had. “I have evidence that Minister TriVal falsified communications in order to lure myself away and Julian to the ministry alone.”

Garak handed Trolek a PADD still not daring to take his eyes from TriVal and the Chair Minister started to read. TriVal felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over him and Trolek flicked through the PADD that was filled with what TriVal knew would be damning evidence.

 _Don’t panic!_ I can still talk my way out of this. It was obvious that Garak knew he was involved but he still had no idea where the doctor was being held and who he was with.

“This is compelling evidence Minister TriVal. What do you have to say for yourself?” Trolek said gravely.

“There is nothing to say. It’s all fabricated. Minister Garak has obviously created this fiction in order to discredit me.” TriVal said standing tall but quickly cowered away as Garak roared and lunged for him.

“ _Liar!_ ” Garak snarled and TriVal dodged to hide behind the Chair Minister.

“Minister Garak.” Trolek said sternly and put a restraining hand on Garak’s shoulder. “We will get to the bottom of this I promise you, but this is not the way.”

Garak was about to retort when someone standing in the doorway cleared their throat effectively getting the attention of everyone in the room.

.

“Excuse me sirs, I believe I have information relevant to the situation.” said a young security officer.

“ _Really_? Office Searen is it? What is this information?” asked Trokel calmly still standing between the two ministers.

“I have been monitoring the security system closely today due to the diagnostics check and noticed some serious irregularities. Specifically concerning teleportation’s within the ministries walls, one of which originated in Minister Garak’s office.” Explained Searen.

“My office?” asked Garak surprised.

“It’s a glitch.” said TriVal too quickly and Garak turned to glare at him. His eyes narrowed at the obvious deception.

“That _is_ what Head of Security Larcel said when I reported it to him.” offered Searen. “But I’ve run every test I can think of and I’m certain that the transporter signal was real.”

“And where exactly did you trace this teleporter signal to?” Garak asked through gritted teeth.

“Well that just the thing, it ended in the office of the Head of Security. Larcel’s office.” Searen finished.

Garak’s eyes widened and he started to put all the pieces together. Completely ignoring everyone else in the room Garak turned and was moving swiftly out back into the hallway.

_Larcel._

Garak search his memory for everything he knew of the man. When Garak had started working for the ministry he had done his own checks on all the staff employed there and read up on just who he would be working with. This included Larcel.

Marec Larcel. He was assigned Head of Security to the Ministry after his outstanding work on the moon penal colony of Snall. Before that he was a Gul for the Mechanised Infantry and for the Bajoran occupation.

Bajor.

Garak quickened his pace, nearly running.

Larcel’s record was technically clean but Garak was well aware of how little that meant, especially when it came to Bajor. The shear amount of abuse of power and atrocities committed during the occupation meant that many crimes simply had gone unreported and that was assuming that there was anyone left alive to tell the tale.

Larcel had no official accusations made against him but all that could mean was that Larcel was cleaver enough never to be caught.

As Garak reached the Head of Securities door he was vaguely aware that Trolek, TriVal and Searen were following close behind. TriVal was still making pathetic attempts to stall by protesting to Trolek saying things like “obvious mistake”, “invasion of privacy” and “over reaction”.

TriVal’s obvious desperation only spurred Garak on faster and he practically ripped the facing of the wall panel and began unlocking the disabled Head of Securities door.

On the other side was Julian, Garak was sure of it.

As Garak deftly rearranged the data crystals TriVal let out another cry off outraged and again turned imploringly to Trolek.

“Chair Minister I really must insist you put a stop to this! Larcel is an outstanding officer and a valued member of this building. As a citizen he is owed his privacy!” TriVal bleated.

“Larcel will have my own and Minister Garak’s most sincere apologies, _after_ we have confirmed that there has been no wrong doing.” Trolek said evenly not missing a beat. It didn’t take years of experience to know that there was something more sinister going on.

One more click and the door was unlocked. Garak straightened up as the door slid open and the gathered men stood together in horror at the sight that was revealed to them.

 

***

 

 


	12. Lost and Found

 

CH. 12

.Lost and Found.

 

 

 

Garak stood in the entryway to Larcel’s office and felt his heart might break from the sight before him. It was an image that would be seared into Garak’s mind for the rest of his days.

In the middle of the room, at the large desk standing side on to them was Head of Security Larcel, with his pants down around his ankles, his arse bare and his full erection everted for all to see. And underneath the larger man, pinned down to the desk on his back, naked from head to toe, was Julian.

Although through all his various injuries he was barely recognisable.

When the door had slid open Larcel had looked over in absolute surprise and was now frozen in shock, effectively stopping him from completing his next action. The officer had one hand between Julian’s thighs, bending Julian’s leg up and open, while the other was firmly about Julian’s throat almost strangling him as Larcel held him down to the desk.

And yet even in his most compromised position Julian was still trying to fight back. With his uninjured hand he was desperately trying to claw away Larcel’s fingers that were around his neck and with his other arm, where his wrist was bent at an unnatural angle, he used his forearm to push into Larcel’s chest trying force the stronger man away.

The obvious broken wrist was only the beginning of Julian’s injuries.

It looked like Julian’s whole body was mottled in various bruises and scratches, some were so deep that blood had weld up to the surface and his face was just as bad. Julian’s left eye was so swollen that it had been forced shut and blood ran from his nose and split lip.

Worse of all had to be Julian’s right leg that was so darkly bruised at the knee that his skin looked black and the leg hung uselessly over the side of the desk.

In all this carnage the only injuries Larcel sported was a bloody nose and a cut to the side of his head. Now stunned in place it was obvious that he was only seconds away from achieving his goal of raping Julian. Larcel’s hard member was placed ready at Julian’s entrance, moments away from forcing into the very unwilling body trapped below him.

It took Garak only a moment to take all this in and then he was moving, growling uncontrollably as he swiftly stalked over. With one hand he grabbed Larcel around his trachea, Garak’s fingers curled in like talons, and without breaking stride he pulled Larcel of his husband by his throat like the animal he was.

Larcel was still so shocked at being caught, literally with his pants down, that he didn’t resist Garak’s frightening hold and stumbled backward releasing Julian as he went. Garak’s grip was strong enough that Larcel couldn’t speak, he could barely breath and all he could do was let out a watery grunt when Garak kneed him hard directly into his exposed erection. The blow sent Larcel straight to his knees with a garbled cry but Garak’s hold on his throat never wavered.

Larcel helplessly kneeled before the ex-Obsidian Order agent. Looking up into Garak’s cold eyes Larcel knew he would find no mercy.  

 

Elim Garak was not a violent man.

He understood the need for violence as a means to an end. Violent acts could serve a greater purpose and he would do his duty without hesitation when called upon. An assassination here or there was sometimes a necessity to preserve the greater good. Shooting someone in the back was the most effective way of removing an unwanted adversary, yet if it were up to Garak he would just as happily end a conflict with words instead of fists.

_There were no words._

Elim Garak was not a violent man but in this moment all he knew was violence.

 

Red. Red clouded his vision and as Larcel knelt helpless before him Garak drew his fist back and struck Larcel with all the strength he had. The contact made a hard ‘SMACK’ and Larcel’s head was knocked back but not far, not with Garak’s nails still digging so deeply into his throat. Garak didn’t stop there; he was not done even by half, and hit him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Garak didn’t think pause when blood started to wet his knuckles or when he felt Larcel’s facial bones shift as he ruthlessly beat him. Garak only knew rage and would have surely continued until Larcel was nothing more than a bloody smear on his fist if he wasn’t stopped by a strong grip from behind that restrained him. Still beyond reason Garak turned snarling at the person beside him who turned out to be Officer Searen.

“Minister Garak you must stop! I cannot allow you to continue.” Searen implored trying to get through to the enraged Garak.

Garak only tried to free his arm, growling when Searen’s gripped didn’t give.

“Minister _please_ , for your own sake.” Searen tried again desperately.

“Minister Garak.” Trolek’s voice carried calmly across the room and it was enough to get some of Garak’s attention.

“Your husband is in need of you.”

And just like that Garak’s vision cleared.

It was probably the only thing that could have been said to tear his attention so completely from Larcel who quickly became irrelevant. Garak’s eyes snapped to where Julian was hunched trembling against the desk and shoved Larcel to the floor without looking back.

Julian was curled over slightly catching his breath as he leaned heavily on the desk using it to support himself. Naked and in a state of shock Julian shook and stared blankly down at his attacker.

“Julian?” Garak asked gently and took a cautious step toward his trembling husband.

Julian looked so fragile, so vulnerable that Garak instinctively approached slowly doing his best not to startle him. Julian appeared to be in a daze and didn’t seem to hear or see Garak. He was still so focused on where Larcel was lumped floor.

Garak moved closer again and stepped to the side to purposely block Larcel from Julian’s view.

“Julian dear?” he asked again softly. Garak brought his arms up as if to embrace Julian but didn’t dare touch him yet. By Cardassia he looked like the lightest touch might break him into a thousand pieces.

This time, thankfully, Julian did meet Garak’s gaze and for a moment he seemed so utterly lost. Julian opened his mouth perhaps to say something but words failed him. Just as he looked ready to cry he desperately reached for Garak and with his one good hand, using what little strength he had left Julian pulled Garak close.

That was all the invitation Garak needed and now he felt safe to carefully place his arms around Julian’s slender form in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. Julian tucked his head under Garak’s chin and held on to the front of his shirt fiercely.

Slowly and gently Garak ran his hands up and down Julian’s back in a soothing manner. After Julian’s shaking subsided slightly Garak embraced him more fully. From this angle Garak could see deep bite marks littering Julian’s upper back. The teeth groves where so deep that blood had dripped down all over his skin, patterning his back in a horrid display. The sight filled Garak with a complex mix of emotions ranging from righteous anger to absolute despair.

Oh so gently Garak cupped Julian’s jaw and drew his face up to look into his dark honey eyes, or in this case eye as the left was still completely closed; puffed up and an ugly shade of purple. He wanted to say something but all he could do was brush away a tear that escaped and ran down Julian’s cheek.

Julian brought his head back down to rest it again on Garak’s shoulder and Garak returned to simply holding him and began to mutter softly “it’s going to be ok” and “you’re safe now”. This was to comfort himself as much as Julian.

As Garak held his husband he was vaguely aware of the commotion that was occurring around them. More security officers had arrived. Two went to collect Larcel and two others stepped up to TriVal.

“No! Unhand me! I did nothing! I didn’t lay a finger on him!” TriVal cried out.

If Garak’s only concern wasn’t the man in his arms he would have marched across the room and gladly ripped out TriVal’s lying tongue. Luckily Chair Minister Trolek had everything well in hand.

“ _Silence!”_ Trolek snarled. “One more word out of you TriVal and I will leave you to Minister Garak’s tender mercies.”

TriVal expression turned stricken. He looked from Trolek to Larcel’s puffed up and bloodied face and then to Garak who was glaring at him with an expression that promised a slow and painful death. TriVal gulped audibly and made no further protests as the security officers put the restraining cuffs around his wrists.

Julian was unbearably quiet through it all; never a good sign from the usually talkative man. His trembling had stopped completely now and all Julian did was lean heavily into Garak. If it wasn’t for his still firm death grip on Garak’s tunic he might have thought Julian had passed out.

Garak was soothingly running a hand through Julian’s hair when a gentle “Excuse me Minister,” was uttered beside them getting Garak’s attention. Searen stood at his side offering a soft folded blanket.

“For Doctor Bashir.” explained Searen bowing his head respectfully and was kind enough to avert his eyes from Garak’s still naked husband.

Garak nodded his thanks and taking the blanket he carefully wrapped Julian up. The cloth would at least return some of Julian’s modesty and hopefully make him feel a little less exposed. Julian complied wordlessly but still refused to loosen his grip on Garak, and Garak was careful not to jostle him too greatly as he arranged to blanket around his shoulders. 

“There is a transport outside waiting to take you both to the hospital and I have some officers acquiring a stretcher for Dr Bashir.” said Trolek.

Garak was about to answer when Julian finally spoke up.

“I’ll walk.” Julian said quietly, his voice sounding quite horse.

“Julian dear, are you sure?” asked Garak concerned. Some of Julian’s injuries were not at all minor but Julian looked back at him with clear determination.

“I want to walk.” Julian repeated firmly.

“…very well. I will help you.” Garak relented and wrapping his arms tightly around Julian he helped him to stand.

Garak could understand why Julian wanted to do this. After such a violation of his basic rights Julian wanted to take back control and walk out of this office under his own power. Gingerly Julian stood putting a great deal of his weight on Garak and using his good hand he held the blanket in place, the other was curled protectively at his chest. Garak was sure to keep his arms firmly around Julian’s waist, more than happy to hold him steady.

They were all just about ready to leave when Trolek snapped at one of the guards escorting Larcel.

 _“Leave those were they are.”_ Trolek hissed referring to Larcel’s pants that still hung around his ankles. “Larcel put them there so that is where they can stay.”

The security officer stopped his attempt at pulling the man’s pants up and shrugged standing again not at all looking bothered at leaving his former boss half naked. The officers started shoving Larcel toward the door and he stumbled slightly, his pants hindering his movements. Larcel wore a sour expression but didn’t dare voice any complaints.

 

Together the group made their way through the ministry hall; the strangest parade ever seen.

Chair Minister Trolek lead followed by both TriVal and Larcel who were escorted by two security guards each. Larcel stumbled occasionally with his pants tripping him up and his arse was bared for all those who happened to be in the hall. TriVal did his best to shrink away and look as invisible as possible.

Behind them followed Garak, Julian and Searen.  

Their pace was just as slow but Julian was determined, watching his feet and stepping carefully as he went. Garak braced him as he walked, really he was practically carrying his husband and doing his best to take the weight from Julian’s injured knee. Searen walked closely at Julian’s other side, ready to lend assistance should he need it.

Workers cleared a path for them as they past stopping to stare first at Larcel’s bare bum, TriVal sulking in cuffs and then to Julian assisted by Garak. It was easy to deduce what had occurred. Larcel’s state of dress along with Julian’s injuries and state of undress was enough to tell the story. Gasps and murmurs filtered throughout the ministry as they made their way to the exit.

They were almost at the large double doors when Chair Minister Kissan and Minister Narin entered.

“What on Cardassia is going on here?!” exclaimed Kissan. Startled by the sight of Larcel the Chair Minister could hardly believe what was on display in front of her.

Trolek swiftly stepped forward to address his colleague.

“Kissan I am afraid there has been an incident. An assault, sexual in nature.” He explained gravely.

“A sexual assault…?” Kissan said with some disbelief. She eyed Larcel again and then looking past him she caught sight of Garak holding the battered Julian who was clearly wearing nothing but a blanket.

Kissan gaze snapped sharply back to Larcel and her normally sweet disposition was replaced with a fury that no one would have thought the woman capable of.

“ _Filth!”_ she snarled and slapped Larcel across the face adding another bruise to his already impressive collection. Snarling she swiftly turned to where TriVal was cowering away. “And Minister TriVal, how are you caught up in all this?”

Remembering Trolek’s earlier threat TriVal chose not to answer and only shrunk away further.

“He had hand in luring Minister Garak away and Dr Bashir to the Ministry. I have no doubt that TriVal was well aware of the fate that awaited the Doctor.” supplied Trolek.

“Disgraceful. Your father would be ashamed.” Kissan hissed at TriVal and his face crumpled as if she had struck him.

*

Julian’s head felt dizzy and he was glad for the comforting pressure of Garak’s arms around him and it was not just because he was relying on them to hold him upright.

He took another deep breath trying to steady himself when suddenly the room tilted wrongly.

Julian felt he had been doing quite well but now that they had stopped he could feel his adrenalin had well and truly worn off and his body was now screaming for attention. The pain in his wrist was awful and the side of his face was throbbing rhythmically.

However none of this was anything compared to the now constant agony in his leg. They had only walked a short distance and really Garak had practically carried him all the way but it was still enough that the injury was now painful beyond distraction.

Julian could vaguely hear talking ahead of him and wished they would hurry up and start moving again. He really needed to sit down, or lie down more accurately.

The room appeared to dim and Julian felt himself sway again this time more heavily. He gripped the blanket around himself tightly needing an anchor. Julian blinked heavily trying to clear his suddenly fuzzy vision and thought he could hear Garak’s voice above him. When Julian turned he saw Garak looking back at him with a worried expression.

“Julian? Julian dear are you alright?” Garak’s voice finally broke through Julian’s scattered wits.

Julian wanted to answer, to tell him that he was fine. However at that moment he felt his stomach roll horribly and without having the chance to fight the urge he doubled over and vomited all over the ministry floor.

Garak moved with him as he started to crumble and held Julian as best he could preventing him from falling into his own mess. Instead of being disgusted Garak hushed him and said soothing words while stroking Julian’s hair.

Julian wanted to thank him, reassure him; tell him how much he loved him. But the darkness was winning and before he could say any of these things his world went black.

*

“Julian! _Julian!_ ” Garak called as Julian’s eyes fluttered closed and he appeared to pass out in Garak’s arms.

Deftly Garak checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief; still going strong. They had lingered at the ministry quite long enough.

Both Searen and Narin were at his side in an instant.

“May I assist you Garak?” asked Narin her expression strained.

“Please, thank you.” Garak replied quickly as he did his best to gather Julian up into his arms.

With her help and Searen’s he was able to get his long limbed husband safely tucked against his chest and stood eager to get him to the transport. Garak had one arm under Julian’s legs and the other around his back letting Julian’s head rest against his shoulder. 

Swiftly and without further interruptions Garak carried his unconscious Julian out of the ministry and into the waiting transport with Narin following close behind. Narin offered to accompany them to the hospital and Garak readily accepted. 

When they arrived at Lakia Hospital Dr Palma was already outside waiting for them along with some other staff. In no time at all Julian was whisked away into a private room for treatment and now all Garak could do was wait.

Garak felt it was too soon to be separated from Julian after only just having him back. He stood as a silent sentry guarding the door just outside where Julian was being treated. Narin stood steadily at his side; her own way of giving comfort.

It was only a relatively short time later (though it still felt like an eternity to Garak) that the doors slid open and Dr Palma stepped out. She didn’t leave them in suspense.

“Julian will be ok.” Palma started and there was an audible sigh of relief from Narin and Garak felt like he could breathe again. “In time he should make a full recovery.”

“That’s wonderful news. I’ll return to the ministry and inform the others.” Narin said with some of her usual brightness returning. She gave Garak’s arm a reassuring squeeze before hurrying away. Narin didn’t want to linger knowing now was a time for family.

“I want to see him.” Garak half demanded as soon as Narin had left. It seemed for now he was unable to speak with his usual amount of eloquence.

Palma nodded in understanding and was unoffended by Garak’s harried tone.

“Of course Garak. We are just getting him settled in now.” She said and led Garak through the doors and into Julian’s room.

The closest patient bed was left empty and Julian was laid out on the furthest bed under a soft light. A couple of nurses hovered over him but they were finishing their duties and cleared out as soon as Garak and Dr Palma approached.

Julian was still unconscious but looked far more peaceful than before. His long lashes rested softly on his cheeks, the warmth of his skin tone had returned and the rise and fall of his chest was steady. His left eye was no longer horribly swollen with only a slight purple shadow under the eye to show that there had ever been any damage. His wrist was now straight, wrapped firmly with healing gauss and resting at his side on a small pillow. His knee was similar; wrapped up tight and elevated slightly.

Garak went immediately to stand at his bedside and just took a moment to breath in the sight of him. Julian was ok, he was here and everything was going to be alright. Gently Garak took Julian’s undamaged hand running his thumb over each knuckle. Garak wanted to preserve this moment a little longer but he had questions, questions that couldn’t wait.

Garak turned back to Palma who stood by patiently.

“What were his injuries?” Garak asked tightly and Palma sighed deeply before answering. 

“He suffered multiple contusions and abrasions to a substantial amount of his body, as well as some severe bites to his upper back. We have successfully healed all of these injuries. The more serious injuries included a fractured cheek bone, broken wrist and a dislocated knee with hairline fractures.”

Palma shook her head in disbelief and added. “He put up one hell of a fight. Those injuries are healing nicely but will need some more time.”

Garak was quiet and nodded as he internalised this information. There was one more question that weighed on him. He had to know, needed to know but at the same time was afraid of the answer.

“Doctor I need to know if he… What I want to know is, if there was…if Julian was…” Garak struggled. Why was this so difficult? Luckily Palma understood and smiled reassuringly.

“There was no signs of forced penetration.” She said gently. “Like I said he put up one hell of a fight.”

Garak didn’t answer only nodding and again looked over his sleeping husband. Garak felt a great swell of emotion rise up and couldn’t find the voice to say that Julian should not have had to do such a thing. That none of this should have happened at all.

“Julian will be asleep a while longer.” Palma continued. “We gave him a mild sedative for the pain and when he does wake he should be feeling much better. He’ll have some stiffness in his wrist and knee for a few days so he will have to take it easy until they’re completely healed. The gauze will help him heal faster but still you will have to make sure he does not overdo it. Knowing Julian he will get quite restless.” Palma finished and looked down on her colleague with a fond smile.

Garak finally found his voice again. “Thank you Dr Palma. I will be staying with him for the night.” Garak’s tone brooked no argument not that it was necessary.

“I had a feeling you would. I’d like to keep him here under observation for tomorrow too, then I think it would be beneficial for you to take him home at the end of the day. If you need anything at all just let me know, I won’t be far.”

Garak managed to tear his eyes from Julian long enough to give the doctor a respectful nod and Palma returned it before taking her leave.

Now alone with his Julian Garak once again took his time to look over him. So many things could have been lost today. What if Garak had not spoken to Farnin? What if Searen had not noticed the transporter discrepancy? What if he had been just a few more seconds late?

Garak tried to dispel these thoughts as he stroked Julian’s dark curls from his forehead. He felt so totally and horribly unworthy of the man before him. What if he had not notice anything was wrong at all? To know that his happiness had almost been so completely ripped from him; the thought was almost more than Garak could bear.

Slowly Garak leaned in and kissed Julian on the forehead where his chufa would be had he been Cardassian.

“I’m so sorry my dear.” He whispered.

Julian didn’t stir, still asleep, so Garak pulled up a nearby chair and sat close at Julian’s side taking his hand in his own again. There would be no sleep for Garak and he was resolved to watch over his love for the rest of the night.

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly finished now. Only a few more chapters to go :)


	13. A Time to Heal

 

 

CH 13.

.A Time to Heal.

 

 

 

 

Later in the night Garak was keeping his word and closely watching over Julian as he slept. He noticed almost immediately when Julian’s peaceful slumber changed into something else.

Julian’s breathing became rapid and his hands clench the bed sheets under him. Cautiously Garak stood over Julian watching the rapid movement underneath his eyelids then suddenly Julian sharply turned his head to the side and let out a low whine.

A nightmare.

Garak gently placed a hand on Julian’s shoulder squeezing it reassuringly.

“Julian, Julian my dear wake up. It’s just a dream.” Garak said soothingly. He really wanted to wake Julian without startling him. “It’s ok, you’re safe now, I promise you.”

Unfortunately it wasn’t enough and Julian continued to twitch clearly distressed. Garak tried to reassure him and increased his pressure on Julian’s shoulder a little more. He would not leave Julian to the mercy of his nightmares, especially knowing what it was likely to be about.

“Julian love, come back to me.” Garak whispered. After a moment Julian’s breathing evened out and finally his eyes blinked open. He looked around him confused taking in the darkened room.

“Garak?” he asked roughly.

“Yes my dear, I’m here. Everything is going to be alright.”

“Larcel!” Julian gasped pushing himself up but Garak put a firm hand on his chest to stop Julian from flinging himself out of bed.

“He’s gone, far away now. You’re safe. You’re in the hospital.” Garak soothed.

“The hospital?” Julian asked blurrily. He was clearly still under the disorientating effects of the drugs he had been given earlier. 

“Yes Lakia Hospital. Now lie back down and rest my dear.” Garak said and managed to coax Julian back into a sleeping position. “I’ll be right by your side if you need anything.”

Already Julian was half asleep rolling over and getting comfortable. Just before Julian drifted off he managed to mutter to Garak, “I just want to go _home_ ”, and then he was asleep again.

The room went silent and still. Julian had successfully entered a deep peaceful sleep; however Garak’s own mind was in a whirl of turmoil.

_Home?_

Julian had been referring to their home together on Cardassia, right? Not his home planet. Julian didn’t mean Earth, did he?

Garak tried to dispel the troubling thought but a niggling doubt remained.

What if this was it? What if this the last straw in the long line of so many? Perhaps Julian had finally had enough of being treated like a second class citizen simply because of his race.

Julian had gone above and beyond to prove his worth to the people of Cardassia and yet it would never be enough for some. Julian had to put up with so much and yet took it all in stride. It would be perfectly understandable if he had finally had enough of the condescending snubs, constantly being singled out and just the overwhelming magnitude of knowing he was the only one of his species on the entire plant.

_And now this_.

With what Larcel and TriVal had tried to do to him; what they _had_ done to him. What if this was all Julian could stand and now he just wanted to return home? Far away from Cardassia and far away from the people that had hurt him.

Garak stood a long time looking down on his best friend, his companion, the man he had come to love more than his own life and realised a heartbreaking truth. If Julian did want to leave Cardassia Garak could not follow. His obligations held him here with his people and his planet. Another thing Garak knew was if Julian did truly want to leave Garak would let him go.

It would break Garak’s heart but as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Julian’s chest he resolved to do whatever he had to for Julian’s happiness. Garak would deny him nothing.

*

 

When Julian woke the next morning he was dimly aware of his surroundings. The lightness of the room suggested early morning and he could feel a lovely warm breeze fanning across his face. Julian stretched slowly enjoying the feel of soft blankets against his skin and did a mental check of how he felt physically.

Tight, sore and a little achy in spots but overall not too bad.

Blinking slowly Julian took in the room where he was lying to find himself in a hospital bed and vaguely he remembered being told by Garak that he was at Lakia Hospital. Or had that been a dream?

Where was Garak?

Turning over Julian was overjoyed to see his husband sitting by his bedside watching him expectantly. Julian smiled wide unable to help himself and Garak returned the smile though it was a little strained.

“Julian dear you’re awake.” Garak said putting his reading material aside.

“It would appear so. Are we at Lakia Hospital?” Julian asked wanting to get his bearings.

“Yes, you don’t remember?” Garak asked looking concerned. “Perhaps I should get Dr Palma to check you over.”

“No really I’m fine, just a bit fuzzy on some of the details.”

“You’re sure you’re feeling ok?” Garak asked taking Julian’s hand and looking troubled.

Julian returned the pressure more grateful for it than he could put into words.

“I am, really. A bit sore here and there but overall… well it could have been far worse.” Julian let the implication hang not quite ready to face what had happened and what almost did happen.

Julian knew he would have to come to terms with the attack eventually and he would have a long recovery ahead of him, just not of the physical kind.

As a Lieutenant Starfleet Officer Julian had been dangerous situations many times before. He’d been in war, fought in hand to hand combat, struggled in life or death situations, yet this was so different. This was so much more personal.

Larcel had almost succeeded in raping him. And while Larcel had not it had still been terrifying. Larcel had manage to forcefully cross Julian’s boundaries in ways no one ever had. Julian shifted uncomfortably as his excellent memory reinserted itself and effortlessly recalled the feeling of Larcel pressing over him, onto him.

Powerless.

Julian had never in his life been made to feel so utterly powerless. Closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath Julian willed the memories away and resisted the urge to rub his skin where he had momentarily felt Larcel’s hands groping at him again.  

Now calm Julian looked back over to Garak who was watching him with a very worried expression.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Garak asked again concerned.

“Yes. Thanks to you. You saved me.” Julian said earnestly and sitting up he squeezed Garak’s hand to reassure him, unfortunately it had the opposite effect.

Garak stood suddenly huffing.

“Almost too late.” He said angrily. “I should have known sooner. I should have acted faster…”

“That’s absurd. How could you? Garak there was no way that you could have known.”

 “ _Julian._ You were almost… None of this should have happened.” Garak continued angrily and was now pacing the room.

“Garak please come sit back down.” Julian said calmly.

Finally Garak turned back to him and Julian’s imploring look was enough to completely take the wind out of him. Wordlessly Garak complied and retook his seat and accepted Julian’s hand in his own again.

For a while they sat in silence and Julian reach out to run his fingers over Garak’s eye ridged feeling it calm himself as well as his husband. Garak hesitated a moment but after a reassuring smile from Julian reach out to cup Julian’s jaw and caress his thumb over Julian’s fine cheek bone.

“Garak you found me in time and that’s all that matters. While he, while Larcel had me… I knew you would be coming and that’s what made me fight back so hard for so long. I knew you would find me.” Julian said looking deeply into Garak’s eyes. He wanted him to see that this was the absolute truth.

“I fear you have more faith in me than I deserve. But you are right, at the very least I did find you before that, that _animal_ did any more damage.” Garak couldn’t find the right word to convey his hatred.

“Was TriVal there? I’m sure there were others but for some reason I remember he was in the room after you rescued me.” Julian asked frowning as he struggled to put yesterday’s events in order.

“Yes I’m afraid so. It seems he and Larcel conspired together. I have spent a great deal of time thinking about why TriVal would want to help Larcel. I can only conclude that his goal was to harm me through you.”

Julian shook his head in mild disbelief.

“TriVal was far pettier than I would have ever thought. And dangerous.” Julian said sighing sadly.

“I must admit even I failed to predict the lengths that man would go to.” Garak agreed frowning.  “Well they’re both in prison now and you will never have to worry about them again.”

“Good, I don’t want to see either of them ever again. So what is going to happen to them now?”

“They will be held until their trial in the next few days. I have been asked by the Chair Ministers to come into the Ministry today for an official report. I have not responded yet, I must admit I am not so comfortable leaving you alone so soon.”

“No you should go.” Julian insisted.

“If you’re certain?”

“If it will keep those two bastards locked up then I am. Really I’ll be fine here. I know just about everyone in this place, I’m sure they’ll keep me company.”

“Very well but first I’ll call in Dr Palma just to be sure you are as well as you seem to be.”

Julian huffed dramatically flopping back down completely onto the bed.

“Fine. Anything that will get me out of here and home faster.” Julian lamented in good humour however the joke seem to be lost on Garak.

Garak’s smile faltered but before Julian could muse on what was wrong Garak had turned away.

“Of course my dear. I’ll be back with Dr Palma momentarily.” And with that Garak was out the door leaving Julian to wonder what had caused Garak to look so momentarily upset.

*

Garak returned from the Ministry later that day and after having made a quick detour home to grab Julian some fresh cloths he was finally back at the hospital.

Only after being assured several times by Doctor Palma that Julian was in the best possible care did Garak agree to leave. And not before hospital security was placed outside Julian’s room for the duration of his absence. It was very likely unnecessary but it was the only way Garak would feel remotely comfortable leaving Julian on his own today. 

Garak made his trip to the Ministry as brief as possible and the entire time dark thoughts troubled him. By the time he reached Julian’s hospital room he felt completely drained. Garak nodded stiffly to each of the guards before quickly entering.

As the door slid open he stepped in swiftly but the welcoming sight stopped Garak dead in his tracks.

Wall to wall filling the room, covering most of the floor and placed on top of almost every table available was the most colourful assortment of potted plants. Ferns small and large, succulents of all different shapes; and orchids of the finest varieties all filled the space in a staggering array of different colours.

Julian was propped up in the same bed as before, a gentle breeze and sunshine coming in from the open window as he sat reading peacefully surrounded by his impromptu garden.

When Julian notice Garak had entered he immediately put the PADD aside and smiled at Garak broadly.

“Julian? What on earth?” Garak said looking around him wildly completely at a loss for words. Julian only chuckled and Garak was certain that he was making quite a face.

“Apparently word got out that you and I wanted to start our own garden and well...” Julian shrugged gesturing to the plants. “They’ve been coming in all day. So many people have been very generous.” Julian was momentarily overcome with emotion and had to clear his throat.

Garak stepped carefully through the pots and over to Julian’s side perching to sit on the bed beside him. Still stunned he only nodded as Julian continued to tell him about their new garden.

“This one here is from Narin,” and Julian pointed to a rather splendid pink and green fern, “oh and Palma got us another, that’s the blue one over there; and that big one in the corner is from all the nurses on my ward. I even got one from Garlan of all people. An officer Searen stopped by too. Somehow I think I’m the one who should be buying him gifts, not the other way around. It’s all been rather wonderful.” Julian finished shaking his head and smiling.

“It is that my dear.” Garak said still a little overwhelmed. So many of his people had gone out of their way for Julian.

“Goodness knows how we are going to get them all home.” Julian chuckled and immediately Garak tensed.

_Home._

Garak stood again and suddenly felt out of sorts as any joy he had gained quickly faded. He needed something to do with his hands so he started to refold one of Julian’s shirts that he had brought him. Garak’s sudden change of mood was not lost on Julian and he turned to watch his husband under a critical eye.

“Alright, out with it. What is it? What’s wrong?” Julian half demanded.

“Nothing is wrong. Everything’s just fine.” Garak lied not looking at him. He was well out of practice when it came to lying to Julian and found it much easier to do when not looking into those big honey eyes.

“Bull.” Julian snapped back immediately and was starting to get annoyed. “Something’s been bothering you, now tell me what it is.” This was getting silly and Julian was determined to know just what the heck was going on with Garak. His husband had been carrying a heavy weight around with him all day.

When Garak still refused to answer Julian took a firm hold of Garak’s hand to stop him fussing with the cloths and made him turn to meet his gaze. Garak was poised to speak, a lie ready on his tongue, but Julian’s look of open trust broke him.

“…I had just been thinking about home, and our apartment. I was wondering if… if you might not want to go back there.”

Julian made a face clearly not understanding.

“You want to go back to our old apartment?” Julian asked confused.

Garak sighed heavily and took Julian’s hand in both of his own.

“No, that’s not what I meant. I was thinking… with all that’s happened recently that you might want to return home, to your own home.”

Julian continued to stare at him completely lost so Garak was forced to be blunt.

“To Earth.” Garak finished heavily and Julian’s expression turned incredulous.

“You’re not serious?” he said in absolute disbelief but Garak looked away from him, the picture of pure dejection. “ _You are?!”_

“Julian I know you put up with a lot living here. No matter what you have done to help my people there are those who will always hold you apart from us and treat you less that you deserve. Not to mention the day to day of constantly being singled out, and now _this_ … I could understand the desire to be with your own kind, away from Cardassia.”

Garak finished and a heavy silence hung between them. Julian’s mind reeled and he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Garak look at me.” Julian started and waited for Garak to turn back to him. Julian grasped both of Garak’s hands tightly.

“Elim Garak, look around us.” Julian said referring to the array of colourful plants that surrounded them. “These gifts are all from Cardassians. My Cardassian friends, colleagues, hell some are even from complete strangers. These are the people I care to know and if you think I’m going to be driven from _my_ home by a few xenophobes you’re wrong.” 

“Julian dear this was far worse than some xenophobia.” Garak lightly admonished.

“And I won’t be chased off by those two bastards either!” Julian huffed.

“Julian…”

“No, listen. There’s a very old human saying, ‘home is where the heart is’, and let me tell you Earth has not been my home for a very long time.”

“Ever since living on Deep Space Nine.” Garak guessed but Julian shook his head.

“Longer than that Garak. Ever since I turned fifteen and I was told I was genetically engineered. After that Earth became a place I had to _escape_. Overnight I went from a normal overachiever to being afraid that I would be locked away by my own people. Earth was a prison and I had no illusions that I was a fugitive.”

Julian smiled bitterly remembering those earlier days.

“I immediately changed my studies so I could become a doctor, much to my father’s delight, but then to his great disappointment I also joined Starfleet. I knew that as a doctor I could use my gifts uninhibited and to benefit others all without feeling guilty about ‘ _cheating_ ’. After all nobody cares how they are saved, just that they were. And by joining Starfleet, _using_ Starfleet, I knew I could get far, far away from Earth.

“After I graduated Deep Space Nine was the most remote posting I could get my hands on and I jumped on the first shuttle possible to get there. Amazingly and without planning it, DS9 did become my home but that had nothing to do with where I was living. It was home because of my friends and the connections I had made with the people there.

“When they had gone, when _you_ had gone, Deep Space 9 became exactly the sum of its parts; a cold giant space station floating in the void of space around a wormhole.”

Julian smile became brighter and he looked over at Garak warmly before continuing.

“And now Cardassia is my home, and do you know why?” Julia asked and leaned in closer to Garak. “Because ‘home is where my heart is’ and you my dear, wonderful, clever husband have my heart. So from now on wherever you go, I to will go.”

Finally Garak’s lips twitched into a small smile and he leaned in even closer to Julian so their noses almost touched.

“You would go even if I were to move out into the middle of the Sshar’ra Desert?” Garak asked coyly.

“Even then. Although you had better be prepare for a hell of a lot of complaining.” Julian chuckled.

“It would be worth it.” Garak smiled.

“Yes it would be.” Julian said more seriously and reached out to trace a finger down the ridge that ran along Garak’s jaw.

Garak felt everything within himself settle and the turmoil that had been brewing over the past day finally subsided. Closing the meagre gap left between them Julian brought his lips to Garak’s for a soft kiss, and Garak was more than happy to receive it.

*

 

Late in the evening Garak and Julian had finally made their way home. Home to their new apartment; not on Earth and not in the Sshar’ra Desert.

Doctor Palma had given Julian the all clear to leave the hospital but on the condition that he truly rest for a whole week and would not be returning to work for another. This last condition had sparked some debate but Garak quickly put an end to it with a scowl thrown in Julian’s direction. Garak assured Palma that he would personally see that Julian followed her instructions to the letter.

Julian had relented but did mutter something about ‘being babied’ and ‘revenge’.

 

Garak helped Julian over the threshold with a hand at his waste to steady him. Julian was far steadier on his feet now but his knee was still a little stiff and hindered his movements slightly.

“Why don’t you get settled and I’ll find us something to read.” Garak suggested and after Julian nodded his agreement he swiftly went into the next room where the packed boxes of data rods were being kept.

Alone in the main room Julian sighed heavily as he took in his surroundings. It was almost just as he had left it yesterday. Was it really only yesterday?

A smattering of storage containers sat half empty and open littering the floor. It was strange to think that when he had last been here he had never heard of Larcel or had any idea what was going to happen next.

Subconsciously Julian rubbed his arm as he felt Larcel’s fingers there again. Logically he knew it was all in his head but that didn’t do much to erase the memory of that mans unwanted hands. The feeling alone was enough to make Julian stomach turn uncomfortably.

“Julian?” called Garak unsure. Garak had been talking for a while and it had become obvious that Julian was not listening, lost in his own thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Julian apologised refocussing on his husband.

“It’s of no importance.” Garak said easily waving it off. “Perhaps reading is not such a good idea. Was there something else you would like to do for our evening?”

Julian hesitated knowing exactly what he wanted. He had been thinking about it for a while now, he just wasn’t sure how to put it into words and wondered if it might sound a bit strange.

“Yes actually. I was thinking that we could have a bath. It would be nice to feel clean again.”  

Garak frowned and nodded in understanding.

“Yes of course my dear. I’ll get everything prepared and you can have a nice long soak.” said Garak and started heading for the bathroom but was stalled as Julian stepped up placing a firm hand on his chest.

“I said ‘we’ should have a bath Garak. Together. I’d really appreciate it if you would… help me.” Julian looked away feeling embarrassed and felt his cheeks heat up. “I mean if you could um help me wash, I mean where he… I’d really like to feel your hands on me, not _his.”_ Julian finished frowning. He hoped that Garak wouldn’t think this was too weird.

Garak looked at Julian for a long time being sure he heard him correctly. It was not that he found the request strange or unreasonable, he was more surprised that he would be granted this level of intimacy so soon. Garak was prepared to give Julian as much time and space as he needed.

“Alright Julian, we will bathe together. You get yourself comfortable and I’ll go and get our things.”

Julian released a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. Smiling almost shyly he headed into the bathroom.

.

Their new bathtub was made from warm stone that was smoothed and polished to make a deep perfectly square bath with rounded edges.

Without hesitating Julian striped down naked stepping into the deep tub. He made the water as hot as he could stand knowing how Garak liked his scolding showers. Once the water reached less than a foot in depth he turn the taps off, figuring it would be easier to soap up in the shallower water.

A short time later Garak entered caring their towels and other bathing equipment but paused a moment to look over at him. He seemed surprised that Julian had gotten naked so easily and Julian was sitting calmly with his arms around his knees as he waited for Garak to join him.

Garak tore his eyes away and put their things down on the wide stone ledge that surrounded the bath. Along with the towels he had brought some liquid soap and a small bowl. Garak was about to start removing his clothing but hesitated.

“Darling should I…?” Garak gestured to his clothing still uncertain and Julian smiled fondly at his endearing husband. 

“Well it would certainly be strange for you to bathe with your clothes on.” Julian chuckled and Garak smiled.

Reassured Garak deftly removed all his clothing folding them as he went. Julian relaxed resting his cheek on his knees watching as every inch of Garak was revealed for his delight.

While Julian appreciated Garak’s caution it was unnecessary. Garak was not Larcel and no matter what that man had done it would not break Julian’s complete trust in Garak. Still they needed this. A moment of intimacy without any pressure.  

Garak stepped into the bath joining him but chose to sit at the other side across from Julian. Julian was about to protest but Garak hushed him.

“Just lie back and relax dear. I will take care of you.” Garak said his confidence returned and Julian happily did as he was told relaxing back against the bath.

Leaning against the smooth stone bath Julian relaxed enjoying the warmth of the water that lapped at his hips and legs. Along with the gentle warm breeze that had been let in through the open door that lead out to the terrace the temperature was perfect.

With ease Garak lifted one of Julian’s long legs to stretch out and rest upon his own. Slowly and methodically he began to wash every inch of Julian’s soft caramel skin.

First using the bowl Garak pored the water over Julian’s knee to toe before adding the soap and working it up to a thick lather. He swirled lazy patterns over his knee, calf and foot; even each toe was given the same amount of attention. When Garak was satisfied with his work he used the bowl again to wash the suds away.

The other leg was treated with just as much care, accept when it was all done Garak leaned in to give the bruise that still lingered around the knee a soft kiss. The gesture brought a small smile to Julian and he watched Garak from his side of the bath in complete contentment. He had no idea how much he needed this.

With the lower part of his legs now done Garak slid closer to Julian’s side.

“May I sit behind you Julian?” Garak asked.

“Of course.” Julian smiled and scooted forward allowing Garak to slide in behind him.

From here Julian was nestled comfortably between Garak’s strong thighs and Garak gently coaxed Julian to lean back against his broad chest. Julian relax into him almost instantly. Sitting like this Julian could feel Garak’s firm scales and ridges against his back and he delighted in the feeling of Garak’s closed slit pressing subtly into his behind.

Just like before Garak started to methodically wash him. Wrapping his arms around Julian Garak lazily soaped up Julian’s thighs. Garak seemed to enjoy making small patterns with the hair there before washing it all away. Garak’s touch was steady and he was sure to reach every last part of Julian’s legs but never ventured past the apex of his thighs.

Julian was going to make a comment but Garak had already moved on to washing each of his arms. Again after the soap was gone Garak brought Julian’s arm up to place a kiss on the wrist that had been so badly broken.

“Lean forward my dear.” Garak requested softly and silently Julian complied bringing his knees up again to curl around and rest his chin on.

Water cascaded over Julian as Garak brought the bowl up pouring water over his head to run down his back and chest.

Julian let out a long sigh in delight as Garak started to massage the soap into his back, neck and shoulders; even up into his hair massaging it into his scalp. After the suds were again suitably washed away Garak placed a soothing kiss on each place where Larcel had bitten Julian’s back.

Garak’s memory was just as good as Julian’s own and he didn’t miss a single one. Julian couldn’t help feeling that this was erasing the teeth marks in a far more real way than the dermal regenerator ever could.

A light pull was all it took for Julian to resume his position leaning back on Garak’s chest and he felt himself relax in utter contentment as Garak swirled the soap into his chest; over his clavicles, around his nipples and down following the line of his abdominals. Again Garak grazed the top of his pubic hair but didn’t dare to proceed further. When Garak pulled his hand up short a second time Julian caught it.

Garak looked at Julian in surprise.

“Please. I don’t want to feel his hands there anymore.” Julian said softly and guided Garak’s hand down between his thighs.

Garak’s mouth formed a thin line, obviously thinking of the implication of Larcel’s hands in such a private place, but otherwise didn’t comment. Instead he placed a chaste kiss on Julian’s cheek and allowed his hands to dip under the water line.

Julian closed his eyes and leaned back heavily into Garak. The feeling was nothing like his encounter with Larcel. Garak was not Larcel.

His husband ran soap through his course curly hair and then around to cup and gently stroke his length. The stimulation was enough to make him half hard but neither man was looking for sex right now. The comfort of touching and being touched was enough. Julian gladly opened his knees a bit wider and encouraged Garak swirled a finger at Julian’s entrance effectively erasing the last of Larcel’s unwanted touch.

Quickly Julian brushed away a tear that escaped him. It was not from any distress, it was just the final release of emotion after the enormity of it all.

Garak finished by bringing the bowl up again and gently poring the water over Julian’s front washing the last of the soap away into the bath water.

“Thank you.” Julian whispered to Garak.

“Not at all. Trust me my dear when I say it was my pleasure.” Garak replied seemingly more at ease as well and he was content to just loosely hold Julian to him.

Leaning in Garak gently cupped Julian’s jaw turn his head in order to bestow a last gentle kiss under Julian’s eye where a light bruise remained. His work done Garak leaned back heavily sighing and bringing Julian with him. Garak reached over to fill the bath fully as he stroked Julian’s chest and nuzzled into his neck.

It would be another hour before either of them would be ready to move.

***

 

 

 


	14. Home

 

CH 14.

 

.Home.

 

 

It was mid-afternoon and after only a few days of being stuck at home Julian was already becoming restless. Today of all days Julian was finding it hard to stay focused on any one activity.

Today was the trial of ex-Head of Security Larcel and ex-Minister TriVal; although Julian had been given the impression that it was more of a sentencing than anything else. The Cardassian justice system was something very different than what Julian was accustomed to. As far as Cardassia was concerned Larcel and TriVal’s guilt had never been in question so now all that remained was deciding how severely they were going to be punished.

Execution was a real possibility for Larcel, which brought up a strange mix of emotions in Julian.

When he had been trapped in that office and at the mercy of Larcel Julian knew if he had been given the opportunity he would have gladly killed the man himself. But that was then, now Julian was no longer in danger and Larcel was locked away.

Julian could quite happily live with that being the end of it, but this was Cardassia and the punishment system here was not that of the Federation. Logically Julian understood this and that Cardassia was hardly the only culture with a far stricter set of rules. Hell, he had seen Klingons fight to the death over things that seemed far less important.

Mercifully Julian was not required to be present. Due to the overwhelming evidence, not to mention the many eye witnesses, no further testimony was required from him. Garak was there now; he _had_ wanted to be there for the sentencing. Unlike Julian Garak had no qualms about seeing that both men got the most severe punishment possible.

Julian took another deep breath and reminded himself that Larcel knew full well what he was doing and the consequences of being caught; more importantly it was out of his hands and there was no point continuing to dwell on it.

He shook his head trying to dispel his concerns and instead refocused of the texts laid out before him on the dining table. Julian was currently taking on the exceedingly difficult task of translating the ancient Earth novel ‘Grimm’s Fairy Tails’ into Kardasi. It was probably one of the most unCardassian texts he owned.

Reading Kardasi was one thing and thankfully for Julian it had become second nature, however writing in Kardasi or even worse trying to speak it was an entirely different concept. The difficultly did nothing to deter Julian and he was determined to learn everything completely; it was the language of his new home after all.

Garak had been a great help and seemed to take real pleasure in helping Julian with his pronunciation, which was the aspect Julian found the most challenging. As a human he did not possess the anatomically correct larynx to produce the natural sounds that a Cardassian does. Instead Julian improvised doing his best to imitate Cardassian vocals.

They still had a great deal of work ahead of them but Garak was confident that in time Julian would be able to make himself understood, if very heavily accented (much to Garak’s utter delight).

Translating an English book into Kardasi was just a good exercise and difficult enough to engage Julian’s brain which stopped it from wondering, for at least a little while.

Julian was about halfway through ‘Rapunzel’ when Garak returned home.

Garak looked quite at ease and walked over to where Julian was studying to give him an affectionate kiss on the temple with his hands coming to rest on his favoured place on Julian’s shoulders.

“How is it going my dear?” Garak inquired referring to the texts scattered about the table. He looked over Julian’s writings with interest.

“Alright I think. I’m a little worried that without any prior references the characters might be miss-understood without having any context. I’m also not sure of the best way to translate all their names.” Julian said thoughtfully.

“Best to spell them phonetically in Kardasi like your own. As for the historical context I suppose you could create a reference with short explanations for each them. I wouldn’t worry too greatly dear, it is just practice for yourself after all.”    

Julian nodded and sighed heavily. He looked over to Garak who was still intently reading the work Julian had completed so far. It seemed Julian would be forced to ask directly what had happened at the trial today.

“So, how did it go?” Julian asked trying to sound casual.

This time it was Garak’s turn to sigh making Julian frown.

“Not good?” Julian asked his worry creeping in.

“Oh no, it went well enough. More that I am concerned with how you might feel about the results.” Garak finally turn to look directly at Julian, his eyes searching. “Come, sit with me.”

Julian stood and Garak guided Julian to the couch with a hand at the small of his back. They sat turned toward each other with their knees nearly touching. Julian tried to calm his sudden rise in nerves; he was more than ready to put this all to rest. Garak sat in silence a moment glaring at the floor, a muscle in his jaw twitched occasionally.

Finally he turned back to Julian.

“Larcel was found guilty of all charges; the assault, sexual assault, as well as attempted rape and murder of a Cardassian citizen. Other charges included falsifying records and the illegal use of a transporter within the Central Ministry. There were a smattering of lesser offences as well but that’s hardly important now.

“Larcel has been sentenced to spend the rest of his life in the cold wastes of the planet Kathar’s mining prison with no possibility that he will ever see home again. The rest of his days, however long they might be, will be spent in the mines repaying his debt to Cardassia; his debt to you.” Garak finished and waited expectantly for Julian’s reaction.

Julian was thoughtful as he allowed this information to sink in. After a while he found himself nodding and that this was an outcome he could easily live with.

“Okay, good. I won’t have to worry about running into him unexpectedly in the future and he won’t be able to hurt anyone else ever again.” Julia said feeling okay. Garak however huffed unhappily at Julian’s more positive assessment. “You don’t agree?”

“ _No_. You know what I wanted.” Garak snarled unable to help himself. “… but I knew it was not what you needed, so I didn’t push for an execution.” Garak said sounding slightly regretful with his decision.

“Thank you.” said Julian sincerely. He knew it would have cost Garak to show restraint.

“I suppose I’ll have to settle with the knowledge that he will be cut off from his people on a freezing planet until he rots.” Garak conceded.

Julian pressed his lips thinking of Garak’s own years spent in exile and how hard it was for him. And while DS9 hadn’t been a pleasant environment for Garak at least it was not a prison.

“It will be enough.” Julian said with certainty.

Garak nodded again and the silence lingered as both men were lost in their own thoughts. Finally it was Julian who broke the silence.

“And TriVal? What happened to him?”

“Oh, he _is_ going to be executed.”

“ _What?”_ Julian couldn’t believe it. “After what Larcel did it’s TriVal who is going to be executed?! How is that fair? What TriVal did was horrible I know but I don’t understand Garak. How could that be right…?”

“Julian you do not have all the information.” Garak stated firmly. “If you’ll give me a moment I will explain.”

Julian pushed back any further remarks he was about to make and snapped his jaw shut showing Garak that he was ready to listen without interruptions. After a moment Garak felt safe to begin his explanation.

“After TriVal and Larcel’s arrest there was a very thorough investigation into all their previous activities. Both men’s offices and homes were searched extensively. You may not want to know, but I feel you should be aware that Larcel had a great many files on you. Your Starfleet records, published medical papers and… a large collection of pictures. The man was truly obsessed.” Garak said sadly hating that Julian’s violation continued.

“He did say that he thought about me all the time.” Julian admitted frowning at the unhappy memory. “It is disconcerting to hear but you are right, I do need to know.”

Garak nodded and continued.

“Unbelievably what was discovered in TriVal’s investigation was even more damning. After scouring through all of TriVal’s past projects and dissecting the labyrinth of his computer system it was discovered that a large amount of funds were missing. TriVal had been taking a portion of wealth and supplies from every project he had been assigned.”

“ _You’re kidding?”_ Julian said in utter disbelief. 

“No. It appears that TriVal had been skimming resources even from the very first days. Perhaps as a contingency if the new Government fell apart or maybe he was hording it in hopes of buying more power later.”

Garak snarled standing abruptly and began to pace unable to contain his righteous anger.

“I had always known TriVal was spoilt and selfish but really! To steal from his own people! And in a time were Cardassia was in need of so much! His home was searched and do you know what they found?!”

Julian only shook his head ‘no’ not interrupting Garak’s tirade, knowing his husband needed to get this out of his system.

“Power cells! Replicators and generators! Enough ration packs to feed an entire district! You weren’t here for the early days Julian but let me tell you that each and every one of those resources could have made a world of difference. Lives could have been saved! Trival has betrayed his people, betrayed _Cardassia_! Such an abuse of power cannot, _will_ not be tolerated.”

Garak’s eyes were bright and cold with steely conviction. He might have been readying for an argument on the subject but Julian surprised him.

“TriVal was given the power to serve his people but in the end all he ever did was serve himself, just like when Dukat was in power. I _do_ understand Garak.” Julian finished frowning a little because although it went against how he was raised he did understand.

TriVal was held above others and while that gave him greater privileges it also came with greater responsibilities. Now the disgraced minister would be facing the consequences of his treachery.

Julian’s easy acceptance calmed Garak almost immediately and he slumped back down onto the couch beside Julian looking exhausted.

“Thank you.” said Garak taking Julian’s hand. “For understanding.”

Julian shrugged and squeezed Garak’s hand in response.

“And how are you feeling?” asked Garak and he ran a thumb over Julian’s cheek searching.

“Like it’s over.” Julian said and couldn’t help smiling. Yes that was exactly how he felt and he relished the feeling of lightness that came with it. Julian stood with new found energy and turned to Garak. “Come on, up with you. I’ll read to you what I’ve written so far and you can entertain yourself by making fun of my ‘atrocious’ accent.”

Garak huffed a laugh his smile returning to him despite everything. He rose to his feet standing in front of Julian, his hands clasped at his back ready for a good debate. The same posture as so many years ago, back when Julian was a green Starfleet officer and Garak a humble tailor.

“I don’t believe I have ever called your accent any such thing.” quipped Garak with a sly smile. “If I recalled correctly my exact words were ‘archaic yet endearing’.”

“Semantics.” Julian huffed, although he was not able to completely hide his smile and he frowned in mock frustration. “Garak must you always argue with me?”

Garak smiled broadly. His warmth reaching his cool blue eyes and he responded with all feeling.

“ _Yes_.”

 

***

 

The prison cell was dark, too dark even for Cardassian eyes. And cold, bitterly cold.

Not for the first time TriVal wished for his fine suit. Now all he was left with were grubby rags that were barely passable as clothing. Was it too much to ask to be warm before he was put to death?

In part, even as he sat in his dank prison cell, it still didn’t feel real to TriVal.

He couldn’t believe it when Garak had shown up in his office; he couldn’t believe it when they were lead straight to Larcel; and then TriVal couldn’t believe it when they had found his little retirement plan.

TriVal couldn’t believe it when they announced his sentence.

It was all so unfair. Who were they to judge him? Just because TriVal was being practical, surely all that warranted was a slap on the wrist? He was certain that every other minister in the Central Ministry was doing the same thing as he. Did TriVal’s family name count for nothing?

Bastards, all of them. They were obviously just using him as a scape-goat to make themselves look better to the public.

Against his will TriVal shivered again and he curled up tighter in his spot in the corner on the dirty floor. He continued to mutter angrily to himself into the din about the favouritism, injustice and stupidity of others until the sound of his cell door opening brought him to an abrupt silence. 

TriVal squinted looking around the small cell doing his best to see through the darkness but it was useless; he couldn’t make out a thing. The silence dragged on horribly and it wasn’t long before TriVal couldn’t take it anymore.

“Who is it? Who’s there? I know someone is in here.” TriVal called out injecting as much false confidence into his voice as he could.

Unbearably the silence continued and whoever it was refused to answer. TriVal was starting to wonder at his own sanity. Maybe there was no one in his cell after all. He strained his hearing hoping to pick up the slightest sound; a breath, a rustle of clothing, anything!

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime to TriVal, a figure moved and out of the shadows came two piercing blue eyes. The rest of his visitor remained in darkness but it was enough that TriVal knew who this person was. He would know those blasted eyes anywhere.

“ _Garak_.” TriVal spat spitefully. “What do you want?”

As always when Garak was around TriVal did his best to sound superior. Admittedly it was exceedingly difficult given these circumstances, especially with how unnerving it was to be stared at like that.

Garak stepped out of the pitch black into the meagre amount of light afforded in TriVal’s cell making Garak’s face heavily shadowed and adding to Garak’s overall menace. The darkness still wasn’t enough to hide his rival’s triumphant smile. 

“TriVal, I trust you are enjoying your stay?” Garak said all too pleasantly.

“You know I’m not.” TriVal snarled. “So why don’t you drop the pleasantries and get on with why you’re here or better yet why don’t you just leave me in peace? Run back home and fuck your filthy human. I don’t want to hear anything _you_ have to say.”

TriVal couldn’t help the jab at Garak’s husband. As far as he was concerned it was mostly that worthless human’s fault he was in this mess it the first place. The insult however did nothing to ruin Garak’s annoyingly pleasant demeanour.

“Are you sure about that? It must be gnawing at you TriVal. Wondering how you ended up here. Wondering how after so much planning that it all came undone. I could tell you, you know. Really it’s so simple it’s probably staring you right in the face.”

“It wasn’t my fault if that’s what you’re suggesting! It was Larcel, it had to be. The degenerate fool. Thinking with his dick instead of his brain. I did everything perfectly, I know I did!” TriVal declared petulantly. The remarks however only made Garak chuckle.

“I am afraid I must disagree with you dear TriVal. It was most certainly your own weakness that brought you here. It is your single greatest flaw that has lead you right into a prison of your own making.” and Garak’s eyes sparkled with mirth.

“I doubt that.” TriVal snapped automatically but frowned deeply wondering what Garak could possibly be referring to. He went over the events in his head again trying to see if he missed something.

No. TriVal had played his part perfectly, just as he had planned. It had to be Larcel’s fault or just dumb luck that Garak was able to save that human. That had to be it?

Garak stood over him watching and waiting patiently and still with that aggravating knowing smile on his face.

“Fine!” TriVal snapped unable to take it anymore. “What is it?! What is my flaw?!”

Impossibly Garak managed to look even smugger and crouched down bring them almost to eye level.

“Hubris.” Garak said simply and TriVal looked back completely dumb struck.

“What? That’s _it?!_ ”

Garak chuckled and what was funny TriVal had no idea.

“Your hubris has always been your greatest failing and was more than enough to ultimately be your downfall TriVal. You have always placed yourself far above those around you and in doing so you underestimate the abilities of all those you consider beneath your notice.”

TriVal hated it but he still didn’t understand. How could that possibly bring him to this point? Garak seeing Trival’s uncomprehending expression took pity on him and continued.

“You see TriVal you never expected me, a man with the same status of Minister like yourself, would ever speak directly with a lowly farming secretary like Farnin, nor did you expect her to be intelligent enough to recognise your deception. Then of course there is the young officer Searen. You never would have thought he would have the initiative to look beyond what he had been told by a superior.”

Then for the first time since entering Garak’s voice became sharper and his frightening anger began to show.

“And now _TriVal_ , your ability to put yourself first has been revealed in your greed. Your theft from those you consider beneath you, from your own people right when they needed you most. You place more value on your own family name than the duty it brings you.”

Garak sneered standing again to tower over TriVal.

“That, dear TriVal, is how your hubris has brought you here.”

TriVal looked away from Garak unable to hold such a piecing gaze and fiddled with the frayed hem of his shirt as he thought this over. Was it possible? NO! Garak couldn’t be right! TriVal face turned ugly at the implication. Garak was only trying to get into his head just to make his last days more miserable.

Filled with the courage of a man who knew his days were numbered anyway he spat at Garak’s feet with his face the picture of outrage.

“Voleshit!” TriVal snarled. He was practically spitting with how mad he was, maybe he had gone mad. “The only reason I was caught was because of you! It’s all your FAULT! Oh I know about you _Garak_. The Obsidian Order, your exile, _Tain_. Oh I know. You think it’s a big secret but I’ve heard things, disturbing rumours and I know they’re real. Oh yes, I know all about you.”

Garak went very still, too still but a smile played at the corner of his lips.

“Really TriVal. You should know better than to believe every silly little rumour you hear.” Garak replied silkily. “Who would be foolish enough to believe that _I_ was the son of _Enabran Tain_?”

TriVal felt like a chunk of ice had slid down his back.

“I-I never said that…” TriVal’s voice trembled slightly. He looked up horrified as Garak stared calmly down on him. TriVal felt like he could barely breathe. “I’ve never even heard that…”

“Oh?” Garak said mildly an amused glint in his eyes. “Best to forget I said anything then.”

Garak smiled down on him so pleasantly that TriVal shrunk up against the wall under the unspoken menace. Garak’s teeth looked overly white as he grinned in the darkness and it reminded TriVal of a Hatar shark. Horribly ruthless and always hungry for blood.

“It’s true then isn’t it? Isn’t it?!” TriVal cried out suddenly desperate. Was Garak really the son of the infamous Tain? Was that who TriVal had been bested by? He had to know, he needed to know.

Instead of answering Garak turned away walking toward the door.

“It _is_ true? Please tell me, I have to know. Tell me!” implored TriVal as his mind reeled. Orphan Garak, the peasant, the man with no family name worth mentioning! No he had a name. TriVal crawled toward Garak, the secret son of Tain.

“Goodbye TriVal.” Garak said as the cell door swung open.

“No! Wait! You can’t go! You have to tell me! Answer me! _GARAK!!!”_ TriVal screamed after him madly, throwing himself against the door as it slammed shut with a defining clang.

.

TriVal continued to bang his fists while shouting angrily, pleading to know the answer. The noise echoed down the barren hallway and he was only met with silence. Garak walked away with a secretive smile on his lips that TriVal would never see.

It was petty perhaps, Garak mused as he walked unhurried down the narrow prison hall, to torment TriVal on his last days but Garak didn’t possess the heart to care. It was over now and Garak was already looking forward to being greeted by Julian when he arrived home.

TriVal’s cries followed Garak all the way out to the exit but it no longer mattered. Garak and TriVal would never see or speak to each other again.

***

_A week later._

 

 Julian and Garak were laid out on their terrace together on a large thick rug that had been spread out earlier on the warm stone floor.

It was night and from where they were lying they could just make out the Cardassian night sky from under the hanging shade sail. The temperature was rather balmy, a tell-tale sign that summer was well on its way.

Spread out on the rug they were also surrounded by the many gifts their friends and co-workers had given them transforming the area into a lavish and colourful garden. The lush surroundings gave them plenty of privacy from where they sat, not that it was strictly necessary being on the top floor of their apartment building.

They sipped their drinks at a leisurely pace, Garak drinking kanar and Julian spring wine, and for once were not locked in a fierce literary dispute or cultural debate, instead both men were rather enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

Tomorrow Julian would at last be returning to work at Lakia Hospital, much to his and Garak’s shared relief. In the past few days Julian had become increasingly bored; a fact that was impossible for Garak to miss. When Julian got bored Julian got moody.

But that was all behind them and despite the sickness, prejudice and greed that had almost torn them apart they were still here.

Garak’s eyes drifted over to Julian for what felt like the hundredth time in the evening and he couldn’t help drinking in the pleasant sight of his dear Doctor. Julian was looking particularly desirable tonight dressed in a simple light wrap shirt with matching pants and his lovely arched feet left bare.

Julian was leisurely lying on his side, head propped up on one hand and a knee bent up. The wrap shirt was just loose enough to fall off Julian’s shoulder to give a tantalising view of his warm caramel skin along with his delightfully scaleless collar bone. Garak couldn’t help but wonderer if it was sign of where their evening might be headed.

Quickly Garak shoved those thoughts away and took an urgent sip of his kanar. He scolded himself for having such thoughts, it was selfish to think like that. If Julian needed more time, if he wasn’t ready for that level of intimacy then Garak would not press the issue.

They bathed and showered together, kissed and touched, even slept naked holding each other but they had yet to re-engage in their once exuberant sex life.  Garak mentally shook himself knowing that that was more than enough. He was just grateful to have Julian with him and their relationship certainly didn’t hinge on sex. Although it had been good, very good.

Garak was pulled from his musings by a surprisingly firm press on his inner thigh.

Julian was looking at him with dark honey eyes and was boldly rubbing his foot slowly up and down the inside of Garak’s thigh, almost all the way up to Garak’s already embarrassingly eager sheath. Julian’s smile was coy but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Garak why don’t you come sit a little closer?” Julian asked softly while putting his wine glass aside.

“I suppose I could be persuaded.” replied Garak doing his best not to sound too eager. Calmly he managed to put his own glass aside and moved up to sit beside Julian.

Julian hummed contentedly and almost as soon as Garak was close enough he pulled him down for a sultry kiss. It was delightfully long and slow and Garak relished the feeling of Julian’s tongue playing against his own. Unable to help himself Garak sunk in deeper enjoying the taste of him, the feeling as Julian fought back and then the sweet surrender as he allowed Garak to suck his tongue out into his own mouth.

By the time they parted Garak was lying firmly pressed against Julian and Julian was wonderfully sprawled out beneath him, his knees at each side of Garak’s hips. Smiling Garak leaned in again for another taste and lazily they kissed and caressed each other. There was no rush tonight, they could just take their time.

After thoroughly enjoying each other Garak pulled back to look down on the man he was lucky enough to be enjoined to.

“Julian, I just want you to know that you don’t have to do anything tonight. I understand if you still need more time. I know it has been awhile for us, but that doesn’t mean you have to make something happen if it’s still too soon.” Garak said wanting to make himself clear but Julian only huffed in part amusement and part frustration.

“Garak please, I’m sure you had noticed this…” Julian said rolling his eyes and taking Garak’s hand between them he placed it firmly on his already obvious erection “… and that.” and nodded his chin to the side drawing Garak’s attention to something that had been hidden behind a flower pot.

It was true Garak had noticed Julian poking him but he had missed the hidden bottle of lube. Garak raised an eye ridge at Julian’s forward thinking but otherwise didn’t comment instead chose to investigate the hardness in Julian’s pants.

Garak rubbed him up and down slowly causing Julian to gasp and move suggestively under him searching for more pressure. Finally Garak grabbed Julian as firmly as he could with the hindering material and using his thumb he rolled it over the head of Julian’s straining member. The pants were really doing nothing to hide Julian’s arousal now. 

“You’re _suuure_?” Garak asked one last time drawing out that last word as he continued to stroke Julian as best he could.

By Cardassia Garak hoped Julian was ready. Outwardly he looked the picture of calm but really he was quivering with desire. Julian looked so magnificent, already flushed and writhing under him. Garak wanted to do more, give him more, every inch of him until they both came in ecstasy.

“Please Garak, I’m fine. One hundred percent, Garak I’m ready.” Julian tumbled out rather breathlessly. “I want this, I want _you_.”

Garak leaned in and kissed Julian softly before pulling back and flashing him a wicked smile.

“Then Julian my dear, you shall have me.”

Now convinced Julian was indeed ready Garak sat back and with agonising slowness proceeded to undo and open Julian’s shirt. Inch by tantalising inch Julian’s skin was revealed like unwrapping a gift. He wanted this to be memory for them both to savour.

Julian’s chest was already rising and falling as he breathed deep with anticipation. Oh so slowly Garak revealed the smattering of his dark delightful chest hair, sharp clavicles and his exotic dark round nipples. Julian’s abs strained a little as if to call Garak’s attention further south but not yet. Garak was going to take his time. Garak’s attention was caught again by Julian’s lovely nipples that were already hard buds.

With an indulgent smile Garak leaned in and started to suck on Julian’s slender neck rolling against it with his raspy tongue and Julian turned his head moaning encouragement. Garak started light then steadily increased the pressure. Julian would be marked for his first day of work tomorrow. Even as Julian started to writhe beneath him Garak mercilessly continued lave attention on the same spot of abused flesh.

“Garak! Oh…ah!” Julian gasped out but was not quite sure if he wanted curse or praise him and his hands clenched at Garak’s shoulder ridges. Garak hissed at the pressure and his teeth pressed into the already overly stimulated area and Julian let out a howl of absolute delight.

Without any warning Garak reached down and pinched one of Julian’s taut nipples, hard.

“Ngh!” Julian’s breath was caught and uncontrollably his whole body bowed into Garak’s touch.

And still Garak sucked and bit his overly sensitive neck as he pinched as he needed the now extremely sensitive nub.  

“No. Yes! Damn it!” was all Julian could gasp out. He didn’t know what he wanted. More, less. NO, he defiantly wanted Garak’s hand between his legs where his erection was trying to force its way through his pants.

Unfortunately Garak had frustratingly removed his body weight so Julian didn’t have anything to even grind against. He throbbed almost painfully and his hips flex mindlessly desperate for friction against his aching cock.

Mercifully Garak finished with his neck and trailed his wet tongue down until he caught Julian’s tight abused nipple with his teeth. Julian moaned louder again and rolled his hips into the slight pressure that Garak’s body afforded him, desperate for some relief.

Garak only chuckled at his wonton behaviour. Julian truly could be shameless.

“Oh I see. This is what you want.” And after one final pinch of teeth to Julian’s pouting nipple Garak took the hint and reached down to cup the now ridiculously straining bulge in Julian’s pants.

Julian had expected to be given some sweet relief but all he got was more teasing. Garak palmed his erection and balls but kept the touch frustratingly light. Any time Julian tried to rub up into his hand Garak only moved away making him ache with want.

“Garak stop please… I need more…” Julian whined breathlessly making Garak laugh again.

“You’re sending a lot of mixed signals my dear.” Garak admonished clearly amused and absolutely enjoying every minute of it. “Yes, no? More, less? I suppose I’ll just have to guess what it is you want.”

And again instead of going where Julian obviously hoped he would Garak bent in and bit and sucked at his untouched nipple.

Julian felt like and electric shock went straight from Garak’s mouth right down into his dripping shaft. He was too hard and his pants where too tight but for the moment Julian lacked the vocabulary in any language to say anything, as it was all he could manage was the unabashed moans under Garak’s wicked mouth.

Julian’s confined cock throbbed needily and Julian widened his knees rolling his hips as Julian tried to tell Garak with his body exactly what he wanted. Julian let out a particularly long whine as his nipple was thoroughly sucked and stretched and still he was only teasingly fondled between his legs.

“What was that my dear? My, my, you are having trouble articulating tonight.” Garak said rather smugly.

To emphasise his point Garak firmly grabbed Julian’s shaft through his extremely wet pants that were slick with pre-come and all Julian could reply with was long groan.  

“How about I tell you what I want instead? Hmm? Yes I think you might like that.” Garak continued calmly. The only sign so far of his own arousal showed in the flush around his ridges and his wide dilated pupils.

Garak took his hand away to lightly rake his nails up and down Julian’s inner thigh, getting close but never close enough. Julian was just about to lose it and start swearing profoundly but Garak beat him to it.

“I’m going to fuck you my love, right here on this rug, face to face as hard as I can. I love watching your expression when you come.”

Julian moaned again at the just the thought of it but finally, _finally_ he was able to put together a coherent sentence.

“If you don't get started soon I’m going to come in my pants.” Julian breathed out and Garak cup his jaw turning his face to look directly into his eyes.

“No you won’t. You’ll come when I do, with me buried deep inside you.” Garak said firmly and his gaze was so intense that Julian believed every word of it. Hell, he wanted it too and Julian bit his lip willing his body to obey and calm down.

Finally Garak started removing Julian’s pants freeing his cock from its tight confinement. It sprang free straining red and dripping from its head. Garak started talking again continuing casually like Julian wasn’t a naked mess of need sprawled out under him.

“You see I’ll be needing both my hands to hold you as I plan to take you so deeply, so fully. So you will need to use your own hands on yourself…” and Garak took one of Julian’s hands placing it on one of his pebbled nipples “…here…” and then took the other hand placing it over Julian’s dripping erection “…and _here_.”

Julian moaned again and immediately started touching himself. Pinching his tight nipple and working his hard shaft. Garak sat back a moment mesmerised and Julian shamelessly writhed and masturbated before him. Although Julian’s heavily lidded eyes and wide open knees were a clear invitation.

“Perfect.” Garak muttered. “You are magnificent Julian.”

Julian’s head fell back and hips thrusted rapidly and the pace of his hand increased to match. Quickly Garak stole the hand away from his cock and brought it to his mouth to kiss each knuckle delicately.

“Fuck Garak! Please.” Julian gasped. He had been so close. He was so painfully aroused, Garak just kept winding him up only to stop his release.

“Ah, ah, ah. Naughty. Not yet remember.” Garak scolded gently.

When Garak was sure Julian wouldn’t continue without him he released Julian’s hand and stood stripping himself of every scrap of clothing. Julian watched his every movement with rapt attention, enjoying the view of every inch of Garak’s revealed skin, scales and ridges.

To Julian Garak had seemed so in control but now naked he couldn’t hide his completely everted cock, already moist and hungry. Unable to help himself Julian reached down to stroke his own inner thigh, not trusting himself to touch his throbbing member without coming everywhere. 

Garak sunk to his knees between Julian’s welcoming legs. He leaned in to place a kiss on the inside of a bony knee as he reached for the bottle of lubricant. Then looking deeply into each other’s eyes Garak brought his slicked fingers to Julian’s entrance and began opening him up.

As Garak’s finger pressed in shallowly at first and then deeper Julian’s head fell back as he basked in the bliss of being stretched and filled. He couldn’t watch, it would be too much. His hips followed Garak’s hand and moaned loudly when a second finger was added. Then the digits twisted up and found that spot that made Julian really cry out.

“Fuck Garak, now please! I’m ready, I’m ready. I need you.” Julian begged.

It was Garak’s turn to be speechless. Beyond talking now Garak complied eagerly removing his fingers and bringing his aching shaft to Julian’s opening. He gripped the globes of Julian’s arse hard, spreading him as he pushed the head of his cock in, delighting that first squeeze from Julian’s body as he stretched to accommodate his girth.

Julian only tilted his hips greedy for more. He wanted every inch of Garak’s ridged cock inside him and he whimpered as he was so wonderfully stretched on that border of pain and pleasure. Oh so slowly Garak sunk in deeper and deeper and Julian moaned lowly when he felt Garak’s hips pressed against his thighs. He was so full and Garak leaned in for a sultry kiss before righting himself and pulling out still at an agonising slow pace.

Garak had almost completely pulled out when he suddenly shoved his entire length back in.

The time for slowness was over. Garak thrust into Julian over and over as hard as he dared. Like before Julian played with his nipple and stroked himself in time with Garak’s rolling hips.

Julian’s orgasm was coming up fast and sensing this Garak took his hand away again holding it to his chest. Julian practically howled in frustration his hips still pumping against Garak’s as he fucked him.

“Not yet my love, not yet.” Garak breathed out harshly, his body continuing is vicious pace. The sensation of being inside his Julian was too wonderful, he wasn’t ready for it to end. But looking down at Julian now he knew it was nearly over, it was impossible to resist.

“Ok. Now.” Garak grunted conceding and allowed Julian his hand back.

Garak took firm hold of Julian arse again and unbelievably upped his pace. Julian bucked and writhed, grasping himself with both hands working his shaft until finally, blissfully with his hands on his cock and Garak filling him so perfectly he came covering himself with his own essence.

Just as Garak promised he came with him practically roaring his pleasure as he did, Julian’s tightness milking the last of him so completely. Garak road it out for a few more seconds rolling his hips languidly until stopping still sheathed in his lover.

In a far gentler motion than just moments ago Garak pulled himself free before collapsing on the rug beside Julian totally spent.

After a lot of heavy breathing both men were able to catch their breath and contently lay sprawled out beside each other looking out at the visible stars in the night sky.

.

Garak felt steadier than he had in a long time and turned his head to look over at Julian who seemed like he had recovered and he rested contently looking out into space.

“So my dear Julian, did you find that to be satisfactory?” asked Garak after a long period of silence.

Julian chuckled.

“I thought it was pretty obvious how I felt.” Julian remarked smiling broadly. He sat up slightly to look down at himself before flopping back down again. “It still is. There certainly is plenty of evidence.”

It was Garak’s turn to chuckle and propping himself up on an elbow he raked his gaze over Julian’s naked and somewhat messy body.

“You are the absolute picture of debauchery.” Garak said amused while still taking in the sight of his husband. Julian’s come spatted his chest and belly with Garak’s own seed seeping out between his thighs. All things considering Garak had escaped mostly unscathed.

“A shower will most defiantly be in order.” Garak continued.

“Agreed, but not yet. I just want to lie here a little longer.” Julian said sounding completely relaxed and closing his eyes he started to hum contentedly.

Garak was just as happy to lie there with him. The warm air meant that there was no need to rush inside and it was nice to enjoy this rare moment of peace. He was pulled from his musings when he heard Julian start to chuckle beside him.

“And what is so amusing?” Garak queried.

“It’s just… You know I would have never imagined that this is where I would end up. My whole life has been a series of carefully calculated plans, and all based on my inevitable successes. Be the best tennis player in the world; be the greatest doctor Starfleet has ever seen. And yet none of that could ever compare to what I have now, none of that ever made me truly happy.”

Garak contemplated this for a moment.

“I would guess that is because being seen as the ‘best’ or ‘greatest’ relies heavily on how other people perceive you. Perhaps now you don’t need the recognition anymore.” Garak said thoughtfully. 

“I never needed it, not really. It just took me while to realise that.” Julian said with a calm certainty. Julian had grown up a great deal over the years Garak had known him.

They lapsed into thoughtful silence again before Garak posed his next question.

“So is it enough? Giving up your plans of notoriety in the universe for that of a humble doctor and husband?”

Before answering Julian rolled to his side so he could look Garak in the eyes.

“Giving all that up so I can finally truly be happy? Of course it is. And I don’t care how corny you might think that sounds, but I have everything I could ever want or need right here on Cardassia, with _you_.” Julian emphasised his statement by giving Garak a poke in the chest.

“I don’t think that it is ‘corny’ to want a life of happiness my dear, however if anyone else ever asks me I’ll deign it completely.” Garak said with a sly smile also turning to lie on his side.

The remark made Julian laugh and he reached between them to tuck some loose strands of Garak’s straight black hair back into its proper place behind his ear.

“So what about you? Is this all you had planned it to be?” Julian asked.

“Of course! I had always known that this would happen.” Garak exclaimed with enthusiasm and Julian rolled his eyes at the obvious lie.

“Sure you did oh omnipotent one. I’m not as gullible as I used to be darling. Come on, the truth if you don’t mind. What did you really think would happen? How different were your plans for the future?” Julian asked while drawing invisible patterns around Garak’s chest scales.

Garak caught Julian’s warm hand holding it firmly to his own cooler chest.

“Plans? Julian all I ever have had were hopes. I hoped that I would be released from my exile and be allowed to return home; I hoped to free my people from the grasp of the Dominion; then I hoped that Cardassia would survive the destruction that had been rained down upon it.”

Garak let go of Julian’s hand to instead caress Julian’s cheek looking at him with a wonder that Julian felt was too powerful for him to deserve.

“There are some things, my dear Julian, that are too great to even dare to hope for.” Garak said still stroking Julian’s cheek with his thumb.

Julian felt himself blush from his face all the way down to his toes. That was the power Garak had. Never had Julian ever felt so completely loved. Not by his parents, friends or past lovers. And out of them all it was Garak who really knew him. Every one of his faults and flaws, and yet somehow Garak would still look at him like that. Like Garak thought that he was the one who got lucky and not the other way around.

Julian closed the gap for a heartfelt kiss which Garak returned in equal measure.

 

***

 

FIN.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few, finally all done.  
> I hope everyone has enjoyed reading. I do intend to do one last story for this series... I mean that is the plan but I have been having so much fun writing so who knows where this might end O_O
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
